


The Club's Connected to the Boutique

by firebirdabirdoffire (R_Fielding)



Category: My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2019-03-02 04:51:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 43,744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13310922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_Fielding/pseuds/firebirdabirdoffire
Summary: Scootaloo somehow managed to get an interview with the Ponyville most well known musicians for the Cutie Mark Crusaders. The musicians were Octavia and Vinyl Scratch, during the interview Octavia was skeptical about of her best friend, she didn't have much to say and she was acting odd around them, and then she realized that she doesn't know much about her herself. So after a while Octavia's curiosity gets the best of her and is determent to find out why that is. Finding out Vinyl's Jarring, embarrassing and interesting secret in the process, along with a filly named Sweetie Belle.Comedy is debatable.And so is Slice of Life.





	1. Slightly Subtle Setup (Maybe)

**The Club's Connected to the Boutique.**  
**By firebirdabird** ~~madeout~~ **offire**  
**Edited by** [ **Manshadow3** ](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/Manshadow3)

It was a slow day at the CMC club house. Applebloom and Sweetie Belle were boring off their little hooves waiting for Scootaloo to arrive. They wanted to make an interview for the school news paper, and maybe earn their cutie marks in the progress. They had learned their lesson as Gabby Gums and they thought, let's do something more harmless. So they thought about and came to the conclusion that it would be fun to interview ponies about their day-to-day work. Scootaloo wanted to pick to the the first pony to interview, she was really enthusiastic about it, giddy even. It took a whi- "Hey guys! Sorry it took a while."

"Finally!" Exclaimed Sweetie lying upside down on the newly added couch

"Wha' took ya so long?" Asked Applebloom

"Well I had to ask her indirectly, her security had to send the message to each other. They said she will do it gladly for a loyal fan." Said Scootaloo proudly

"Security?"

"Who is 'her' exactly? Are we gonna interview Rainbow Dash?" Sweetie Belle asked

"Naw. She doesn't have security yet." Scootaloo answered the stupid question "And since I live with Rainbow now that would have been far too obvious. So I went for the next best thing."

"Rarity?" Guessed Sweetie Belle.

"No, And I give you two more guesses"

"Is it Granny Smith?" That was Applebloom's guess.

"If you wanna embarrass yourself again. And besides we already know what she did for Ponyville. So no."

"Mayor Mare?"

"NO! I wasn't planning on to interviewing clowns" *Shudders* "No I somehow managed to reserve an interview DJ P0N-3! and Octavia...... tommorrow!"

"Octavia!! Really?!" Shouted Sweetie Belle "She's Rarity's favorite musician! So we get to interview her too?!"

"Yeah that was one of the two conditions we must go by. 'Only if Octavia gets in on the action' That's what the bodyguard said"

"So wha's the other?" Asked Applebloom.

"Adult supervision... Do you know any adults who would want to look after us?"

"Do our sisters count as adults? I'm sure Rarity would love to have an autograph of Octavia. And if that doesn't work I'll ask mom and dad!" Sweetie was excited.

"Ah'm ask'n Applejack, Big Macintosh and Granny Smith. At least one of 'em has to say 'Eeyup'"

"I think Rainbow said something about being friends with the awesome DJ, I'm asking her then. She is also just as much of a fan as I am of her."

"It's settled then, let's meet back here tomorrow 'nd see how it's gunna go." Proclaimed Applebloom.

* * *

_*Meanwhile at Fluttershy's cottage*_  
**"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS ADULT SUPERVISION SEEKERS YAY!!!!!"**

* * *

A few hours earlier. In DJ P0N-3's club: Vinyl's Dressing Room

"Tell her this; I'll do this because I love my fans, but only on two conditions... 1: She and her friends must have adult supervision and 2: And only if Octavia gets in on the action."

"What?" Said Vinyl's friend lying down a couch.

"Tell the kids to meet us backstage after tomorrow's show is over" Those were the words spoken by Vinyl Scratch AKA DJ P0N-3.

"Immediately ma'am." Said the security pony as he left the room, unbeknownst to him Vinyl being a part time prankster that she is placed a 'Kick me' sign on his hind. All the while chuckling.

Her best friend, roommate and Cello player, Octavia Philharmonica sighed at this behavior. Sometimes she wondered why she was was friends with Vinyl. Several years ago Vinyl started out as a fan girl towards her when she first moved in from Canterlot to Ponyville. That annoyed and confused Octavia to no end.  _'Why would a Disc-Jockey like her love my music? I thought the only thing they made was that dreadful 'Wubstep' type of music.'_  They eventually became good friends and things became more clear. Vinyl has been practicing on a Cello when she was little. Vinyl never could get the hang of it. Or any music instrument for that matter. But she LOVED music very much she had to find another way. That way was DJ-ing. In fact she created a whole new music craze: Wubstep. Which ironically she regrets ever inventing it because it's all the crowd ever wants anymore. No more classical music remix into hip-hop, just Wubstep (But she doesn't complain. It pays really well). She always respected Octavia for her dedication to the instrument she never could play as a child. And over the years they grew very close. In fact they grew so close Octavia now lives with her in Vinyl's house happily ever after.

Show don't tell? Never heard of it. Hope you like exposition.

"Octy? Hello?" Vinyl waved her hoof in front of her "Equus to the harmonica named Phil"

"Oh sorry there I was day dreaming for moment there, where were we?" Asked the sleepy head.

"Well the club security said some kids wanted to interview me for their schools news paper, so I had the security guard move back and forward to make a deal with kids, and I said I’d only do it if you're getting interviewed too." Said Vinyl full of chuckles as she playfully patted Octavia's back "But you knew that already." Octavia was about to say something about the interview, but... "And since you said 'What?' in the middle of it I figured that you wanted to say something about it."

"Indeed I do Vinyl. It's sweet and all of you that you do this for a school news paper. But do you know who is going to interview us?"

"Nope! But that's part of the fun, not knowing what to expect." Said Vinyl with a prideful pose.

*Facehoof* "For all you know these kids could be a rabid die-hard fans who wants you to sign everything they own." Argued Octavia.

"Relax 'Tavi" Smirked Vinyl as she lied down on the couch with her front hooves behind her head. "If it really is a school project I'm willing to help, I love helping kids. Unless they’re giant jerks of course. As my reason why I included you..."

And why must I join this interview?" Said Octavia (she wasn't very social around other ponies other then Vinyl and her band members).

"Honest Answer?" Octavia nodded "You are getting over shadowed by me a lot, and it seemed unfair to me. So I'm giving you some more much needed publicity."

"Once a huge fan always a huge fan I suppose." Octavia rolled her eyes. There was some silence in between. "What would have been the dishonest answer been?" She said that out of curiosity.

"To annoy you. Which isn't too far from the truth." *giggle*

"Since when do you giggle?" Questioned the more sophisticated mare "Normally you do that annoying chuckle that happens after you make a joke or prank somepony."

If the shades didn't hide her face as much she would have seen a shocked face "That's a weird thing to take notice of..." Vinyl said with a flat tone.

"Something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong" Faking her usual tone.

"You don't sound too sure" Spoke Octavia with a concerned tone.

"But I am. Oh look at the time show starts in 10 minutes, Octy."

"Alright. I'm going home." Octavia got off the couch. "See you soon, Vinyl."

"'Kay bye 'Tavi" She waved a hoof as Octavia left the room and the door closed.

*Sigh* "Phew, I dodged a bullet there. Not that there was one to dodge. Well time to prepare myself for the show.   
First things first; start sooner than normal this time..."

* * *

Hours later Sweet Apple Acres, in the living room

"We're sorry Applebloom but AJ 'nd Ah are going to be bucking trees to th' bone tomorrow" Said Mr. McMacintosh himself. "Ah hope we've not disappointing you too much"

"Naw, Ah can ask Grann-"

"Nope." Mac interrupted "Ah've been there once and Ah can tell Granny's old ear won't be able to take it." Applebloom had a disappointing look on her face. Mac came closer to the little apple to comfort her slightly "Again Ah'm sorry."

"Naw it's Okay." She cheered up slightly "Sweetie and Scootaloo are asking permission too, there's still a chance."

"Now that's good to hear." Big Mac smiled as he gave his sister a small hug. "Have fun tomorrow."

* * *

Around the same time: Carousal Boutique, the room formally known as the "Organized Chaos Room"

"But Rarity, I thought that you loved Octavia's music." Said Sweetie Belle confused.

"I do, but I can't stand being near dreadful music of that DJ." Replied Rarity.

"Rumors say that Vinyl is a fun pony to be around." Sweetie retorted.

"Somehow I doubt that. Anyways Sweetie, you are not going to convince me. Try asking mom or dad."

"Okay. Do you want an autograph of Octavia?" Said Sweetie surprisingly cheerful.

"I'd love to have one." Sweetie nodded as she closed the door. There was a not-quite-a-slam noise made when the door closed. Rarity resumed doing her work, fixing a dress. "Darn... This presents a problem..." She said as she looked at the door Sweetie just used.

* * *

~~100,042,255,640,000 B.C.~~  Still around the same time: Rainbow's Residence, Rainbow's Bedroom

Wide eyed Scootaloo said "Really you're gonna supervise us?"

"I sure as hay will Squirt, I haven't seen Vinyl in a long time."

"ThankyouThankyouThankyou!" The little filly bounced up and down like Pinkie on a good/every day.

"Calm down squirt... You'll need that energy when you're in the presence of the two most awesome mares in Ponyville." Said Rainbow half jokingly. "You know, to neutralize the lameness the other one brings." The two laughed at RD's comment directed at Octavia.

The laughter died down and Scootaloo said "That was mean."

"Yeah it was..." They laughed some more after that.

* * *

You know what time it is... Home of the nicest vacationing, clothes wearing parents around and their daughter.

"Well that's fantastic deary." Said the mother of the Belles. "We would love to accompany you."

"Really?" There was an impossibly huge grin on Sweetie Belle's face right now.

"Of course. After all Octavia is a good friend of ours and so is DJ P0N-3." Her father stated.

"Really?" There was an impossibly confused look Sweetie Belle's face right now.

"Really. But we can't go with you tomorrow." Replied the father.

"Why?" Asked Sweetie forgetting to ask how her parents knew the musicians.

"We have work tomorrow to do... Yeah that is the case..." Said the mother suspiciously

"Aw... Now I can only hope that Scootaloo and Applebloom have better luck than me!" Ever faithful, that Sweetie Belle.

"That's my girl" Said her father petting her back and nuzzling her, the mother joined in. "Those two musicians are great company. If one of you're friends found somepony to take care of you, tell Vinyl and Octavia we said hello."

"Will do." Sweetie went outside to spend for the rest of the day.

* * *

Meanwhile around the same time, Vinyl/Octavia's house, Octavia's room.

Octavia was bored. Not because she doesn't have any Cello practice or any hobbies to do. No it was because Vinyl was barely home. Even when she isn't on the job she is somewhere else. But every time she had time to hang out with each other it was a blast.

*Rumble*

It took Octavia a millisecond after that noise to notice that she was hungry. So she went to the kitchen to make herself some Tulip and grass sandwich. She wanted to eat them in her room. On her way to her she trotted past Vinyl's room. Out of curiosity she put her plate of sandwiches down and tried to open the door. "It's locked, nothing new." She said with a mix of casualness and sarcasm. Octavia often called that room 'the Mystery Room' in her head for a reason, she mostly ever saw glimpses of it. Even when Vinyl's asleep she keeps her door locked. Octavia found this always confusing since Vinyl is the most out going and care-free pony she knew. And she keeps forgetting Vinyl to ask why she locks herself up. She never seems to practice in there or do anything for that matter, it was always silent. It drives Octavia nuts... Vinyl how annoying she can be, she is a real great friend, and it's not uncommon for Vinyl voluntary suggesting to pay for repairs for her instruments even if she isn't the one to break it. And she doesn't even ask for anything in return. 'No need to return the favor, it is the least I can do for my best friend.' is a close interpretation of what the DJ would say. Octavia could not take that any more and tried to find a way to make a satisfying way of repaying her, and she believes that her friend's room has the key to finding out. (Asking what Vinyl would want never entered the dignified mare's head.)

_*Ding-Dong*_

"Of course the door bell rings as soon as I enter my room..." Said Octavia to herself rather dryly. The trip to downstairs was not noteworthy. And it was the mail mare with a letter in her mouth. "Oh, hello Miss Ditzy Doo."

"Call me Derpy, everyone does" She said in a muffled voice thanks to the letter.

"I wonder why..." Of course Octavia could understand Derpy's muffled speech. "I take it that letter is for either me or Vinyl?"

"It's for you." Derpy hooved/mouthed(?) it over to Octavia. "It's from Fancy Pants in Canterlot"

"Thank you Miss Ditzy..." Octavia said muffled. She put the letter down on the table close to the door to ask Derpy this: "Say Ditzy why did you have to ring the door bell to deliver the letter?"

"Well I kinda broke your mailbox and wanted to tell you that in person. The you reason you didn't hear it happening is because I developed a way that if I somehow accidentally brake something, I'll do it silent as a ninja." Admitted Derpy casually. Octavia gave a look that portrayed annoyed, angry and confused. "I just don't know what went wrong. I'll have it replaced by tomorrow." She said nonchalantly. And with that Derpy left, in search of the replacement mailbox and other mail related things.

Octavia sighed, closed the door and picked the letter up and opened it. It read:

> Dear Octavia,  
>  You are invited to your uncle 'Fancy Pants' Social Get Together' (his birthday). And we request that you play a solo for us. If you would like. It will be held at the Canterlot castle gardens. Not that many ponies of 'Canterlot importance' will attend so it will be just a nice get together. Some of the guests will include Princess Celestia, Princess Twilight, Lady Rarity, Party Mistress Pinkie Pie, Your grand Uncle and Grand Aunt...

the small list went on

> and You. There will be plenty catering for ponies of most tastes. The party begins at 21:00 on the second day of the month and ends at 3:00.  
>  We hope you can make it.
> 
> ~ Your aunt, Fleur de Lis

"Second day of the month, that's a week from now. Do I have any dresses that still fit me?" She hasn't worn any since moving into Ponyville, kind of weird seeing she's a Canterlot mare, they wear those things 24/7. She went to her closet full of clothes and tried a few on. "Drat, they don't fit anymore. Well I suppose after the interview I'm going to hunt for dresses."

She heard the door opening downstairs. That meant either somepony was going to rob her blind or Vinyl's home. "'Tavi I'm home!" Vinyl's home.

"That's good to know, how was your day?" Octavia shouted so Vinyl could hear it. Vinyl came progressively closer upstairs.

"The usual, ponies getting their socks rocked and me being the sock rocker." Vinyl chuckled, Octavia rolled her eyes.

"I'm sure you have, Vinyl." Said the gray mare dryly.

Octavia's door opened, obviously Vinyl's doing. Coincidentally Vinyl also was behind the door "By the way, what is up with the mailbox? No wait let's me guess... Pinkie Pie accidentally broke it while trying to to surprise you for an 'Insert a thing party' by jumping out of it."

"Close enough it was Derpy. She said she shall replace it as soon as possible. And she gave me this invitation." She handed it over to Vinyl so to speak. And she read it (what else would you with a letter, eat it?).

"Good for you. You get to go to Canterlot for the first time since Fancy Pants' last party. I guess he really likes your music." Vinyl shrugged. "As everyone should." Vinyl giggled.

'There's that giggle again... Why am I getting suspicious over this?' Octavia thought. "Maybe..."

"I'm going to sleep now 'Tavi, G'night."

"Good night, Vinyl." Octavia replied. And with that Vinyl went to her room and locked her door. She didn't make a single sound the rest of the night.

* * *

The next day  
Ponyville's school for Fillies (really needs an official name)

"Okay class, that's all for today. Don't forget your to do your home work."

It was a normal school day today and the Crusaders went to their club house, on their way they discussed about the supervision. "So did you guys have any luck?" Asked Scootaloo.

"Naw, Big Macintosh and Applejack are too busy."

"Mom and Dad are working and Rarity seems to hate DJ P0N-3 more then she loves Octavia."

"Typical. Well good thing Rainbow Dash agreed to do it!"

"Really?!"/"Really!?" Said the two filly choir.

"Really! This is gonna be the best interview ever." All three fillies were excited .

They arrived at the club house, and Applebloom asked: "So when 'nd where is Rainbow Dash gonna pick us up?"

"She said she would meet us here, so all we have to do is wait."

"So we're are supposed to be at the club within 45 minutes, we could probably walk there from here in about 25 minutes (15 if Scootaloo brought her scooter with her), but with Rainbow Dash it will take who knows how short so we could expect her in around 35 minutes give or take." Sweetie Belle said. The other two's jaw malfunctioned.

"So you're now a dictionary and a math book?" Asked Scootaloo.

"Speaking of math we should probably git our stuff ready, ya know our note blocks, pencils, pencil sharpeners."

A few hours later

The CMC were bored, all their stuff was ready, Sweetie once again layedlaid upside down on the couch. Applebloom was pacing around and Scootaloo practiced  ~~crashing~~  Flying. When suddenly!

"'Sup, everypony" Rainbdow is in the club house just making her landing "Are you ready to meet awesomeness incarnate (besides me of course)?" RD gave a dismissive hoof gesture at that last one.

**"YEAH!"**

"Are You Ready?!"

**"YEAH!"**

"Are you sure?"

**"YEAH! GET ON WITH IT!"**

"Okay grab your stuff and jump in the wagon I hired for today. And we need it to bring you there as fast as possible." So they did. The Jump in the wagon bit at least. "Hold on tight!" The wagon sped-up at some more-then-decent speed. Rainbow started a little talk. "So any quick first pre-interview impressions of the two musicians?"

"Why?" asked Applebloom

"Just curious."

Sweetie was the first to speak "I like Octavia because of Rarity, she loves it to no end. But her love for her seemed to be less and less. And DJ P0N-3... I only heard bit and pieces of her music. Rarity can't stand her."

"Typical Rarity." Rainbow Dash commented.

"Heard them here an' there, I like what I heard." Applebloom said.

"DJ P0N-3 IS AWESOME!!" said Scootaloo with an incredible force behind her voice. And a good portion of Ponyville must have heard that. "And Octavia is lame." she said in contrast of what she said before.

"Better not say that out loud Scoots, both of them wouldn't like that fact." said RD jokingly Scootaloo chuckled the other two just them disapprovingly "We're almost there."

* * *

DJ P0N-3's club: Vinyl's Dressing Room, half-a-minute ago...

"DJ P0N-3 IS AWESOME!!" That is what a good portion of Ponyville heard alright. Including Vinyl and Octavia.

"I'm willing to bet 5 bits that is the one who suggested this interview." said Octavia

"This is pretty much an instant win situation for me Octy." replied Vinyl. Octavia's face frowned now, she will lose this bet because Vinyl somehow already knew the answer. Vinyl recognized that yell. It belonged to Rainbow Dash’s recently adopted sister. So much for the mystery interviewers. The other Ponyville trouble makers would accompany her as expected she sees them together usually. "They'll be here any minute."

A security pony opened the door. "They’re in front of the building, do you want to meet them there or do you want us to bring them here?"

"The latter please. You know in case last minute before interview emergencies."

The pony closed nodded the door. There was some silence. "Vinyl, tell me, how do you know the ones we are going to be interviewed by, even though you didn't know yesterday?" Asked Octavia.

"Um..." Silence, Vinyl looked around before answering "Heard word on the street..?" She said.

"From who?"

"From Mr. Luck" She said unconvincingly.

"Who?"

"You know the Pure Blue Pegasus with the clover cutie mark down the street."

"That is a unusually dark color for for a Pegasus. And if there was there was a such a colored Pegasus he would easily stand out in a crowd, and Pinkie would have thrown a party announcing his newly found home. I'm not convinced he exists."

Vinyl replied kinda shaking "Well he i-"

"They are right behind me now." Said the security pony who opened the door stealthily with ninja like reflex. That's what the musical ponies assumed anyway. The conversation went forgotten for now.

"Are you ready 'Tavi?" Vinyl recollected her cool.

Octavia sighed "Let's get this over with."

"They're ready. You can come in." The security pony widened the door. And was run over by Scootaloo.

"ohmygoshomygoshohmygosohmigoshDJ-P0N-3!!!" I should start a 'said Scootaloo excited' counter. The security pony was on the ground in pain, the other three guests help him stand up and make sure he is okay. After that he left them alone.

"Hey kid." Said Vinyl, and then Rainbow caught her eye "Yo Rainbow!! Haven't seen you in like three months."

"I've been busy."

"That's a lie and you know it."

"You got me. But this is no time for us to catch up, I'm only here to look after the kids here. I'll be leaning against the wall for the entirety of the interview. It's boring but... boring."

"I see. Wanna hang out soon?"

"Sure. You'll contact me like usual?"

"Sure" *Brohoof*

Scootaloo could do nothing but squee. "Awesome, you weren't kidding that you were friends with DJ P0N-3!"

"Well we're not really friends per see, just equals in awesomeness who hang out sometimes, right?"

"Pretty much." Confirmed Rainbow .

"Still awesome!" Said Scootaloo. The other crusaders kept quiet during this brief moment.

"Watch your volume... What're your name's?" Asked Octavia.

"I'm Scootaloo, and these are my best friends Applebloom and Sweetie Belle." She pointed (as much as a hoof can point anyways) to her friends. Vinyl didn't seem to pay attention to the introduction. Rude.

"Scootaloo, and all of you for that matter if you're all that loud." Vinyl grinned and quietly giggled at that. "I already hear enough loud Dubpstep a day. I mean no disrespect." Said Octavia.

"Okay we'll shall not shout miss Octavia and Miss P0N-3" Said Sweetie Belle.

"You can call me Vinyl. Vinyl Scratch." She gave a facial reaction which was hard too read. It looked kinda familiar to Sweetie.

"Aren't you guys supposed have an interview here?" Said Rainbow Dash leaning against a wall.

"Oh, right. So how are we gonna this? Q 'n A style?" Asked the DJ.

"It's almost like should have thought this through better." Replied Octavia.

Everyone ignored that comment for different reasons. "Wha's a Q 'n A?" Asked Applebloom.

"It's short for 'Question and Answer', in which one asks question and another answers. Does that answer your question dear?"

"Now Ah git it. Shall we do it like that?" Applebloom asked her friends. They nodded. "Okay Ah ken write everything down. Ah don't have much to ask. So you two ken ask th'm things. Is that alright miss Octavia 'n Vinyl?"

"That system will work fine. What do you think 'Tavi?"

"I was thinking the same thing."

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADER INTERVIEWERS! YAY!!!"

"My ears..." Whispered Octavia. Rainbow and Vinyl just winced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't worry, most of the confusing stuff will be cleared up in the next or later chapters.  
> Any idea how a southern accent works? I don't know.  
> Ditto for DJs  
> If you have feedback to give don't hold back.  
> Edited by Manshadow3


	2. Interview Aftermath (Cutie Mark Crusaders)

The interview was over for a while now.  ~~Because I could not make it interesting in the slightest to save my life.~~  It ended on good terms. No cutie marks though.

We join our temporal protagonists on the streets, Rainbow offered to take them back to their clubhouse. She went slowly so she could partake in the conversations the fillies were gonna make.

"That was fun." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Featherweight will love this article." Said Scootaloo.

"Those two were so nice." Said Applebloom.

"Yeah, seems like Vinyl and Octavia took a liking to all of you." Said Rainbow Dash. "Especially Vinyl. She seemed quickly comfortable with you three. Not surprising."

"Vinyl didn't have much to say sadly." Said Scootaloo "Only how she came so far in her career."

"Never noticed that. I never thought about asking her about her past." Said Rainbow Dash "Sweetie Belle, why are you hugging your copies of the autographs?" She asked.

"It's Rarity's birthday soon and I have autograph of the two musicians. She loves Octavia. And I guess she'll rip off Vinyl's name. So she'll like it a little bit."

"That's sweet of you... It's Rarity's birthday soon?"

"How do you not know?" Asked Applebloom.

"Aren't you two friends?" Asked Scootaloo.

"Yeah we are. Just not the best of." Replied Rainbow Dash.

"Well that makes sense." Said Applebloom

Scootaloo started chuckling for no clear reason. "What's so funny Scootaloo?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

"Remember the way how Octavia said how Vinyl is a dunce? Just because of her judgement against Rarity just because you asked 'My big sister Rarity thinks you're a bad pony. Is that true?'" She still chuckled now joined by Rainbow. I'm writing Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo more jerk-ish then I'd like.

"Well she did call her Rarity a white four-hooved Narwhal, she was kinda asking for it." Quipped Rainbow Dash.

"Tha' insult could've been used against her." Said Applebloom. "She's a white Unicorn too."

"Okay, I've got to remember that one." Said the adult. "You could probably know this already, but we're close to your clubhouse."

"An' there's still some time left in th' day left for some crusading. Are we up for it?"

"YEAH!!!" Do I even need to tell you which of remaining three characters in this scene who could have spoken there has spoken there? (Hint it's not Rainbow Dash.)

They now officially arrived "Now Scoots, remember to go home before midnight."

"Yes mom..." Scootaloo said sarcastically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This probably bares little importance to the plot.  
> It's also a short chapter it seems. Dunno if the next one will be any longer. The amount of words will most likely vary.  
> Also I'm going to fix the errors I made in the last chapter. And when I'm done the sentence before this one will be dated.  
> Edited by Manshadow3. Now it's even more dated.


	3. Interview Aftermath (Octaafia und Vinilo Gratter)

The interview was over now.  ~~Because I could not make it interesting in the slightest to safe my life.~~  The guests were gone. And Octavia didn't learn much about her friend shockingly. It ended on good terms. But only for the interviewers. Between the musicians it ended with a long fuse lit.

The first thing that was said after interview: "Why did you call that sweet filly's big sister a white four-hooved Narwhal? You might have hurt her feelings. Not only they're the daughters of our goods friends the Belle couple. Who knows what they'll think of us now."

The 'might have hurt her feelings' bit stung Vinyl a bit. She loves kids. And while Sweetie Belle isn't hurt, Vinyl still would never knowingly hurt a child. Especially not... "Well her sister insulted me while we never have met."

"If you have never met her how do you know she is a white four-hooved Narwhal if you haven't met?" Said Octavia flatly, she was often very observant of the wording in conversations.

"I-I have read about her in a fashion magazine once, in the gossip section." Excuses are magic.

"That explains it. You should know better than reading those. We're going to visit the Belle family this week and you are going to apologize to Sweetie Belle. Understood?" Octavia always found lecturing a friend or anypony for that matter who's around her age annoying.

"Yes ma'am!" Vinyl had a hard-to-read expression, thanks to her glasses. Vinyl seemed to grin, be scared, thinking of something else entirely and/or not taking this seriously. So much for being great friends... I need to showcase that more in future chapters. "You're certainly grumpy today. Chill out. Didn't catch enough sleep?"

"I might have stretched it."  _'You and your "mystery room" always keep me up speculating.'_

"You should know better than that. Knowing that three little fillies were looking forward to interviewing us. Be glad you didn't come across as grumpy during it." Said Vinyl in a tone that mocks seriousness and Octavia's tone.

If lecturing wasn't annoying already, ironic echoes will do and/or finish the job. And Vinyl knows this much to her dismay. Well, not much to do but bring up something else completely. "Since when do read fashion magazines?" One of her eyebrows raised.

"Only once, at the dentist." Vinyl said as her lips twitched.

*Eyeroll* "Let's change the subject: I'm going to shop for dresses. I need some for my uncle's birthday get together. I know you probably don't know where I can find dresses of great quality nearby?"

"I heard good word on the street about 'Carousal Boutique', even in Canterlot."

Octavia blinked and stared at her friend. "I certainly did not expect an answer." Vinyl stuck out her tongue. "Where is it located?"

Vinyl shrugged. "Iunno. Well while you're going shopping, I'm going home. After I'm done wrapping things up of course." Wrapping things up when the thing you did that day is being interviewed is completely necessary.

"Okay, until later then." Said Ms. Cellist.

'"See ya." Said Ms. DJ as her Blue magic levitated her walkmare and its headphone. The door closed and Octavia is gone. "This is going to be confusing for me. But it must be done."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know a it's poor excuse for a chapter (I wrote this before I realized this chapter is longer then the previous one), full of mood swinging. And I swear next chapter will be longer. My guess is over at least 1000 words.  
> How many of you can guess where this is going? I made it obvious enough I think. (Bonus points if you can figure out in what four languages "Octavia and Vinyl Scratch" subtitle is written in. (Extra bonus points if written in order.))  
> Edited by Manshadow3


	4. Carousel Boutique Starring: Rarity, Sweetie Belle and today's guest star: Octavia

Somewhere, where Rarity usually digs for gems...

"Scootaloo, are ya shore this will work?" Questioned Applebloom.

"Of course, I know what to do with this powder." Said Scootaloo confidently.

"How do you know how to use it and where did you find the powder?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

"I got it from Pinkie Pie. And I know how it works. Trust me, my former orphanage caretakers showed how to do this. It will be as awesome as new-years fireworks!" Scootaloo was a little over excited. "And maybe we get finally get our cutie marks."

"Is it safe?" Said Sweetie Belle curiously.

"No. But it is with these vests Pinkie Pie gave to me along with the powder, I promised her that we return them after use. No Pinkie Promise, just a regular one." Scootaloo hooved over two over-sized and bulky vests "Put them on. Better put your saddle bags in it too. For safety." The girls did so. Scootaloo also put one on herself.

"Are you rlly shore thi' will protect us from the dynamite explosion?" Questioned Applebloom. "Somhow Ah doubt tha' blowing up that rock for ain't worth it."

"It shoul- Oh wait almost forgot." She pulled out something (with some difficulty) from her saddlebag. "With these earplugs and glasses we should be completely safe."

"If you say so." Said Sweetie Belle.

"CUTIEMARK CRUSADERS DEMOLITIONISTS YAAY!!!!!"

* * *

Around half-a-hour earlier. Outside Vinyl's club.

"Alright, I got more than enough time to browse for dresses at the 'Carousel Boutique'. Now where can I find it?" She asked the nearest Pony. It was funnily enough a Pure Blue Pegasus stallion with a clover cutie mark. "Excuse me but I need directions to the 'Carousel Boutique'. Do you happen to know where it is?"

"Oh that's easy, just go straight into alley until-" Methinks you don't need to know rest. "And then you're there." He explained just normally.

"Thank you Mister."

"Luck." He said thinking she asked for his name.

Octavia started walking to her destination once again. Her mind had a scratch (the lowest form of a mind blow).  _'Seems like Vinyl didn't make him up, do I need to go out more? And we had an unfinished conservation we needed to finish that involved him somehow. Now what was it about again?'_  She could not remember. She was still walking until a realization made her facehoof. A facehoof that hit her half as hard as her Cello could.  _'You know what's a good idea Octavia? Bringing your saddlebag and purse along to a boutique.'_ She trotted towards home. On her way she saw Vinyl galloping quickly towards home in the distance. She seemed in a hurry, Octavia did not know why. So she raised an eyebrow. When Octavia arrived home there was no sign of her friend. That and the door to her room was locked again. "What a surprise..." Said Octavia flatly. She pressed her right ear against Vinyl's door... Nothing.  _'Strange, but nothing unusual for Vinyl.'_  She went to her room grabbed her bag with her purse in it. Now she was ready for some shopping.

* * *

A trip that-wasn't-noteworthy-enough later... (Besides that Octavia almost tripped.)

"Wait, I know this building." Said Octavia to herself in front of the front door of Carousel Boutique. "I should have figured that the carousel shaped building was Carousel Boutique. And how many times have I missed that 'Carousel Boutique' sign?" She opened the door.

*Tuh-Ring* Rang the bell. And a white unicorn hurried from upstairs to downstairs. Her mane was a mess. She was panting too. "Welcome to... Carousel Boutique. Where everything is... chic, unique and... magnifique...." Said you know who.

"Are you sure? You don't look so chic and magnifique at the moment. But you are unique right now, I can give you that." Snarked Octavia.

The unicorn smirked at her comment. She stopped panting. "I'm dreadfully sorry, I've been dealing with..." A brief thinking pause. "a little stress..." She said quietly, bitterly and somehow still politely. "The door bell ringing didn't help."

"I'm sorry." Said Octavia apologetically.

"No don't be, I'll just patch everything as quick as I can and fix my mane, in the meantime feel free to look around."

"Okay." The white pony who I shall not name (even though I already did in earlier chapters, that and it's already pretty obvious who she is) until Octavia knows for herself went back upstairs, Octavia looked around as suggested. She was pretty impressed by the fashionista's work.  _'She must have a huge creative sparks. These are so beautiful, too bad I made my decision: none of these until I know for sure what suits me.'_ She looked at the lazy cat in a basket in a corner, just so I can check if I remember Opal exists. Then she spotted a commissioned green and orange dress. Octavia giggled at dress. But not because it was painful to look at and make anypony wonder who in the right mind would want one of those.  _'Vinyl would love that one.'_  She thought to herself imaging Vinyl wearing that abomination.

"Ahem." Octavia turned her head to where the sound came from, the stairs. "Let's start over, shall we?" The white pony looked refreshed, her mane had a curl now and so did her tail. And she spoke with an elegant tone not unlike herself. "Welcome to Carousel Boutique. Where everything is chic, unique and magnifique. How can I help you?" She put up a smile.

"I'm looking for a dress for my uncle's birthday get together."

The shop keeper observed the musician. "Yeah I can work with that, I already envisioned the perfect dress for Fancy Pants' birthday. Are you willing to measure for the dress?" Octavia was about to answer but...

*BOOM!!* weeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaahhhh! *CRasH!!!* Went the sound outside in front of the entrance. As a fast shadow zoomed by the window. It attracted a small crowd of ponies mostly only in the general vicinity.

"Pardon me." Said the dress maker, as she went to the entrance/exit. She saw an unconscious white filly in a over sized vest with a singed mane. "SWEETIE BELLE!!" That caught Octavia's attention. The purple maned pony held her hoof where Sweetie's heart should be. "Thank goodness she's alive. Quick, help me bring her that sofa!" No hospital was brought up that day. Octavia immediately helped the white unicorn bring the unconscious white unicorn filly to the Drama Sofa™, they took of that vest and pulled out the emergency blanket drawer out of the sofa to wrap Sweetie Belle in it. Her saddle bag was put aside. "I'm not sure what happened, but I'm glad you're okay, dear little sister." Said the shop keeper gladly/sadly to the sleeping filly while hugging her. "Please don't let it be something I have to punish you for." She broke the hug and levitated a pair scissors to her to snip off the singed part of her mane. "Thanks for help." She was referring to Octavia of course.

"It was nothing. It did happen so suddenly however. I have yet to take it all in." Said the cellist sincerely. She tried her best to process what happened. While it did that it came across something said earlier that day. "Did you say that you two are sisters?"

The unicorn gulped "Yes." She said blandly.

"Are you per chance 'Rarity Belle'?"

"Yes I am."

"That's just convenient, now I don't need to find you later. I want to discuss something with you."

"If we must. But can we do that after you answered my question: 'Are you willing to measure for the dress?' We can do it during it. And after that's done we can do it over a cup of tea."

"I say we do it that way, it's the most sensible way."

"Agreed then, now if you would sit over there." Rarity (I can finally use less syllables) pointed to the place where she usually did her measuring. Octavia sat, and Rarity started measuring.

"Sweetie Belle had told me and my friend (DJ P0N-3) that you said nasty things about DJ P0N-3. Despite you know barely anything about her, and vice-versa."  _'Though this begs the question why Vinyl sent me here. Words on the street are wise apparently'_  "Before you say anything I am going to refer her as Vinyl from now on, I never was really fond of her stage name."

Rarity sighed "Yes, yes I have."

"May I ask why?"

"Gossip sections in fashion magazines." Rarity said bluntly as she put her glasses on, always important to know.

 _'That's 'lady' for word on the street. Not to mention déjà vu. Well time for a speech.'_  "You should know better than believing those sections, Vinyl is a sweet if annoying mare."

Rarity cringed, smirked and then laughed on the inside, not that Octavia could tell with back turned and all. "I admit it was rude of me to assume all this. I apologize." She said just to get this over with quickly.

"Don't apologize, Vinyl made it worse."

"*Gasp* How?" Said Rarity with little seriousness.

"She called you a 'Four-hooved white narwhal'-" She was interrupted.

"That scoundrel, nobody insul-" SHE was interrupted.

"Please hear me out on this, she said this in front of your sister, she seems to love you like one too. She may have hurt her feelings. And you two are daughters of Magnum and Pearl Belle. And those two are good friends of ours and we wouldn't ruin the friendship we have. That and I hate imaging a child hurt emotionally."

"Oh, that's it? Do not worry; my parents couldn't be angry even if you tried. Well I can think of a few exceptions... But you'll have to really try and have a black heart." Said Rarity reassuring Octavia.

"And I don't feel insulted at all." Cracked a voice, which surprised the adults. "And I am not hurt, that vest absorbed all the damage."

"Sweetie, I'm glad you're alright." Said Rarity sincerely. "How long have you been conscious?" She asked.

"During most of the conversation, I was thinking about a few things. Like; what is Octavia doing here?" Octavia waved. "And I suddenly just realized how much you two sound alike."

"We do not." Said Rarity disagreeing.

"I see some similarities. We both sound like upper-class ponies, but not much else." Said Octavia agreeing.

"See?" Said Sweetie.

Rarity rolled her eyes. "'Ta--" *Cough* "Excuse me. Um... Octavia do you mind if I talked to Sweetie Belle for at most half an hour?" She asked.

"Not at all."

"Now Sweetie Belle, tell me who or what happened that made you fall out of the sky."

"Cutie Mark Crusaders Demolitionists." She said with a cheery tone. "Oh that reminds me..." She looked at her flank. "Aw..."

Both Octavia and Rarity were stunned. "C-C-Cut-t-tie M-Mark Crusssader'sss D-D-Demol-l-lit-tionists?!" Said Rarity shakily, while Sweetie just nodded, the smile she might have had faltered. "Darling, that is most likely the most dangerous and dumb things your group has ever done. Please tell me there was somepony to make sure you were safe."

 _'Does Scootaloo's disturbing knowledge about explosives count?'_  "Yes."

"Hmmmmm, I'll just have to trust you on this one." Said Rarity. "Just, don't do something that foolish ever again. Mother wouldn't be happy if she happens to outlive you." Rarity embraced her little sister.

"We won't." Said Sweetie who unconsciously set her 'lesson-forget' timer to tomorrow.

Octavia might have shed a tear. I wouldn't know, this is a text based media after all, so I can't see.

"I have something for you Rarity. Where did you put my bag?" Rarity pointed in the that-wards direction. "I wanted to give you this on your birthday," She pulled out a piece paper. "But since your favorite musician is here..." Octavia smiled, she knew what she was going to do. "This is for you sis." She hooved it over to her sister.

Rarity had her hoof in front of her mouth as she chuckled. Octavia raised an eyebrow at the laughter. Rarity levitated the autograph in front of her glasses. "Does it read 'Octavia' and 'DJ P0N-3' followed with 'Happy Birthday Rarity!!' all in different writing styles?"

"It should. I wrote it partially." Said Octavia.

"It does Rarity." Said Sweetie Belle.

"Aw, thank you Sweetie." She hugged her sister. "I'm framing it tomorrow."

Sweetie Belle sang an early and small verse of Happy Birthday.

"Aw indeed, I can see the love in the entire family. And that was some marvelous singing there; would you like to take some music lessons?"

"I'd love too!" Sweetie said shouted.

"How much will it cost?" Said Rarity with a fake straight face.

"I don't want to charge anything for teaching a daughter of two friends of mine. We can do this once in a week. If they agree."

"I will ask them."

"Okay, can I get a pen and paper? You'll need my address in case that you're allowed it would be nice to inform me." Given, written and hooved over the paper. And then something popped in into her mind a little late. "Say, Miss Belle. Why did you ask what was written on the autograph?"

"Please call me Rarity, all my friends do. And as for that well... When I was younger I was almost blinded by some gems with light reflecting off them. I had to wear glasses or contact lenses ever since."

"Ouch, my apologies that I brought it up then."

"Don't be sorry, it gave me my Cutie Mark in return. And Sweetie do NOT try that."

"Yes Rarity." Said Sweetie. "It's getting late, I'm going home now. Bye."

"Goodbye Sweetie, Say hello to our parents for me."

"Say hello for me too... again." Said Octavia.

"Will do." And she left.

...

"Where were we?" Asked Octavia.

"I was measuring you." Replied Rarity.

"That's right! Speaking of which much will it cost?"

Rarity began calculating "Well, let's see... The fabric...... And the style.... go great with your eyes..... cutie mark... I'll tell you what; I'll do it for free."

Octavia was shocked. "Free?! Why!?"

Rarity just said; "You are the niece of Fancy Pants. He and his family deserves something in return for him just being the  _perfect_  example of a  _gentlecolt_." She said it rather dreamily too.

"In that case you won't hear me complain. Unless strings are attached."

Rarity shook her head. "There are none."

"Okay. Wait... How do you know I'm Fancy Pants' niece? That isn't known all that well."

"He told me?"

* * *

Later that evening. After that's all over.

"Good-bye. I'll contact you once it's finished." Rarity said

"Okay, good-bye." Octavia went to the door.

"Feel free to come over every once in a while." Rarity waved.

"I'll keep that in mind." *Sigh* ' _This day was weirdly spent; it was nice to see the relationship of those sisters. That must have been the sweetest thing I have seen in months. I should do something nice like that for Vinyl's birthday? When is her birthday? I lived with her how long and I don't know. What kind of friend am I?'_

* * *

Meanwhile, House of the Belles.

"Hello deary, how was your day?" Said Pearl Belle.

"It was okay... I guess." Said Sweetie with little energy.

"'Okay', Did something terrible happen?"

Sweetie told the story, Rainbow's supervising, the interview, the crusading, the landing, Octavia at the boutique, the early gift and the fact that Vinyl, Octavia and Rarity said hi.

"That doesn't sound like a bad day." Said Magnum.

"Well Rarity said she's a big fan big fan of Octavia, but she definitive didn't show it when she was in the building or when I gave her the autograph." Sweetie said disappointed.

"Well we might know the reason..." Admitted her father. "But only Rarity will know for certain."

"Please tell me."

"It's Pinkie Promised."

"Aw..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is dedicated to my recently deceased grandmother. As is in a few minutes earlier as I'm writing this.  
> R.I.P. Grandma, 20-05-13, died the day before her birthday.  
> Rarity being near sighted is head canon for me ever since I saw her glasses, don't know why. It's most likely not the case however.  
> Deleted unimportant line: 'It is a wise idea if you go shopping that you should do it with some bits Octavia.' from octavia. after the facehoof.  
> My trusty laptop was absent for a while, I played the Rayman Lemons Challenge Apple (Highly additive) and of course the unfortunate incident involving my Grandmother. Those are the excuses for now.  
> Tell me your opinion of how I write Octavia, this will not affect the story what's so ever I'm just curious.  
> This personally feels to fast-paced.  
> Edited by Manshadow3  
> 02-09-13 or 3?-08-13 My Granpa died (cause: accidental car/caravan crash followed by cerebral hemorrhage). Figures that happens around the 3rd party editing (which I'm grateful for). It all goes full circle.


	5. Hanging out with old 'n new friends

One Saturday afternoon outside Vinyl's club.

"Ohmygosh! We're gonna meet Vinny again! It feels like it has been ages since last we hung out! This is so exciting!" Pinkie Pie spewed out without a pause in between.

"Dang right it is! Vinyl asked one of her employees to fill in for her, just so she can hang out with us." Said Rainbow Dash.

"I know that already, that's what Vinny wrote in her letter. There's no reason to repeat it to me.  _BESIDES_ the obvious."

 _Great_ , I have to deal with Pinkie's wacky antics.  _Joy_  to the world. I wrote sarcastically.

Rainbow on the other hand was confused by Pinkie's reply. But she brushed it of by saying it's just Pinkie Pie being Pinkie Pie like always. "Let's just go inside."

The door was guarded by two security ponies. But the two mares showed their ID cards. They were allowed in. Once in inside there were lights everywhere, there was a disco ball spinning and a huge crowd of young adults, teenagers and morons dancing to "Squeal and Screech" by Bill Y. M. and Whitney Lances playing very loudly. On there way to the DJ set where Vinyl usually sits when she plays, RD was headbanging to the music all the way. Pinkie Pie just trotted, yes trotted. No skipping and hopping here, way too many ponies.

"I don't understand what ponies see in this music. At least it isn't wubstep." Muttered Vinyl to herself.

"What's so bad about it?" Asked Rainbow Dash behind Vinyl and her DJ set (Rainbow already knew the answer to that question, it annoys Vinyl so very much).

"Yikes! Don't sneak up on me like that." Vinyl said shocked, breathing heavily. She didn't catch them sneaking up because the lighting of the room and that her shades are purple. She turned her head to see her friends.  _'Oh thank Zacherle.'_  "You two are finally here, well my job's done for today. Just wait a sec, this song needs to finish first and then I can get Jukebox to fill in for me so I can go with you guys." The pinkless Rainbow and the pinkful Pinkie nodded, the latter nodded more... exaggeratedly.

"Squeal and Screech" ended. Vinyl spoke in the microphone. "The next song is a remix of 'What Made You Gorgeous' by 'A Singular Route'. But from this song forward Jumping Jukebox will be the DJ for tonight." The crowd had mixed reaction. She played the song. She faced her friends again. "What a terrible band. Not even remixing their song manages to make their music good." She said to herself shaking her head from left to right. "Jukebox should have heard his cue."

Vinyl is the one who played the least in her club, she plays the most per year, but the least per week. When you go there you can either expect Vinyl or a guest star. Be it rising or the rare established one. Her club's sorta where you can start a DJ career.

"Yo Vinyl! My body is ready for the gig." Said Jukebox who's just arrived.

"You'll do great. I'm sure 'bout it." Vinyl and friends they left the building. "So where are we going?"

"How about SugarCube Corner like last time?" Suggested Pinkie Pie happily.

"Sure, why not? But I don't hav-"

"It's my treat, Vinny." Pinkie Pie said interrupting Vinyl.

"-e any bits... Gee, Thanks Pinks." Vinyl smiled.

* * *

SugarCube Corner.

"Hi Mrs. Cake!" Said Pinkie Pie.

"Hello deary. Oh hello Rainbow and Ms. Scratch?" Said Mrs. Cake to the guests.

"Yes, and call can me 'Vinyl', Mrs. Cake." Said Vinyl.

"Vinyl it is, and welcome to SugarCube corner, what can I get you girls?"

Rainbow was first to speak. "One cinnamon and sugarcoated apple fritter and a strawberry smoothie." Pinkie already picked a table for the three to sit at.

"It's my treat by the way, Mrs. Cake." Said Pinkie Pie.

Cup Cake nodded. "Okay, what do you want Vinyl?"

Vinyl looked and saw something that caught her eye. "I'll have a... What's the 'Pinkie Pie's Specialriffic Tubucal Splendular' Cupcake like?" Vinyl asked.

Pinkie motor mouthed. "It's a delicious mix of an apple, pear, banana and lemon cupcakes. I'm surprised no one ever thought of that before."

Mrs. Cake held up a sign that read: 'It's  _very_  hit or miss.' Out of Pinkie's view.

Vinyl's mouth basically said 'Should I?' with out saying anything. "I'll take it and a pear smoothie to wash it out of my mouth just in case." Vinyl whispered the last part.

Mrs. Cake nodded. "And the usual for you, Pinkie?"

Vinyl snickered at the wording.

"Yup."

RD and Vinyl sat down where Pinkie Pie took seat. Cup Cake provided the foods and beverages. "Enjoy." She said. Everything was on it, even Pinkie's U.F.o.C (Unidentified Flavor of Cupcake).

"Let's chat. I'm sure we have some catching up to do since last time." Started Vinyl. "Let's start with you, Dash."

"Well... I uh... became a big sister a while back as you already know, that's something." Said Rainbow Dash.

"Is she a handful?"

"Sometimes. But we get along fine." Rainbow was chewing her fritter.

"Heh, Sounds like my relation with 'Tavi." Said Vinyl munching her slightly tasty cupcake.

"Speaking of which," Said Pinkie. "How's my cousin?"

"Cousin?" Both Vinyl and Dash almost chocked on their snacks.

"Yeah Octy's my cousin."

"We've known each other for years Pinks, and now mention that you're related?" Said Vinyl.

"So never mentioned it? Ever?"

"Never." Vinyl deadpanned.

"Yeah she does that a lot. Wonder why?" Said Pinkie sincerely.

"Does it have to do with the gala incident?" Asked Rainbow.

"The one 'Tavi never shuts up about whenever any gala is brought up?" Vinyl guessed.

*Gasp* "Gasp, I never thought about that." Realized Pinkie.

It was silent for a while.

"I learned something new today." Said Vinyl.

"More than we'll ever learn about you." Snarked Rainbow Dash. "Speaking of, that interview was lackluster on your part. Care to share more?"

"No." Said Vinyl unamused.

"Really? It could make us bett-"

"No."

"Why you wear glass-"

"No."

"Why-"

"No. A lot of these questions are private, plus being mysterious is part of what made me popular a DJ to begin with. Only close relatives and a select few others know." Said Vinyl with pride.

"Like me!" Said Pinkie.

"Pinks, you're not helping." Vinyl said slightly nervously.

"Well, I Pinkie Promised you not say it."

"Okay, can you at least clarify about the red/purple eyes rumor." Rainbow said.

"Hmmm... 'kay."

"Aw. Oh, you said yes."

"I do have have red contact lenses, having these things in is essential. Which is why I forget them sometimes." Vinyl explained.

"Okay, that made some sense."

Outside they heard some familiar voices "Um... Twilight, I'm still not sure about this." Said a whisper that sounded slightly southern.

"Ah'm with Fluttershy on t'is one. Ah know ya'll wan' us to act like each other, but ah'm still unshore 'bout this..." Said a regular voice.

"Please don't give up now. This is going to be a break through in magical science." Said a voice that obviously belongs to Twilight.

"If ya say so." Said the regular voice.

"Can we take our break at SugarCube Corner now Twilight?" Said the whisper. "The search for our friends to trick them into-"  _*Pinkie slurping her smoothie*_  "has exhausted me if I wa-"  _*Slurping noises*_ "right now." Said the whisper.

"Well Ah'm certainly puckered out." Said the regular voice.

"I promised the break and I'm keeping my word. And it's my treat." Twilight entered the store facing the exit. "But we'll have to find Pinkie, Rainbow or Rarity today. We need to know if they can spot the difference." She turned around to see three mares staring at at her, at least two of them are friends. "Oh."

Then Applejack came inside. She was hanging her head down and saw her friend. "Oh! um.. Hiya there Pinkie, Rain- I mean RD, Rarity. How's it going?" Whispered Applejack.

Twilight quietly thanked her for improvising.

"Um... My name's Vinyl Scratch, ya musta confused me with somepony else."

"Oh, I'm sorry." She apologized.

"Are you feeling okay AJ?" Asked a curious Rainbow Dash.

"Ah'm fi- Ah mean Ah'm sure she's fine." Said the oddly accented Fluttershy.

"My you two sound unnatural." Said Vinyl.

"Did you do something to them Twi?" Rainbow Dash figured.

"Well yes. I'm studying body and mind spells. And for my first test I temporarily switched their minds, Applejack is in Fluttershy's body and vice-versa. I asked them to try acting like each other to see if you could see any difference, and they have some difficulty acting like each other, which is logical, they are still themselves, it will be a breakthrough in magical science!" Applejack and Fluttershy nodded.

Rainbow and Vinyl were both in awe and were looking for words to say. Pinkie spoke first. "Wowie Twilight, that's so wonderful, can I be in the body of a Pegasus for a day? Can I? Can I?" She said bouncing around Twilight.

"I could, but I won't. First: we need somepony to  _temporarily_  switch with. Second: let's wait until I completely figured it out."

"Okie Dokie." She said suddenly sitting down again. Twilight bought the stuff both swapped minds wanted. And gave them the others meal since they have different taste buds.

The real Fluttershy (in AJ's body asked). "Can we sit around your table? That is if you don't mind."

"Of course you can AJ- I mean 'Shy." Said Rainbow. "No offence to both of you, but seeing Applejack's body so cute like that... It feels wrong." Everyone sat around the table.

"I can say the opposite of Fluttershy. The farm pony in that body makes the pony who's known for being scared of a lot make her more carefree, confident and fun loving." Said Vinyl.

"Um... Thank you miss Scratch."/"Thank ya miss Scratch"

"Please call me 'Vinyl'."

"Say..." Applejack (Fluttershy's body) said. "Ya look familiar." Directed at Vinyl.

"Well I only lived here a good chunk of my life, but you may know me as DJ P0N-3."

"Wait, you're that DJ Pinkie hired at my brother's wedding day." Twilight said.

"Yep, Pinks and I go way back. So I did it basically for free. Oh and Dash and I go way back too."

"I never knew." Twilight said.

"Well, you don't need to know everything." Vinyl said.

"Um... Can I ask you something?" Asked the animal caretaker turned farmer to the DJ.

"Sure, ask away."

"Can I get your autograph on one of my albums of yours? I often listen to your records and consider myself a fan of your work, I've never gone to one of your performances because it's too loud." Fluttershy said of all ponies.

Vinyl looked at Applejack's body (Fluttershy) in confusion. "Okay, how would you like me to sign it? As R- Vinyl Scratch, DJ P0N-3 or both?"

"Both." Vinyl left the table and went to the counter.

"Mrs. Cake. Can I borrow a pen and paper?" She pulled a pen and paper from under the counter. Vinyl snatched them "I'm giving you my address so you can come over with an album that I can sign." She wrote it down. "Here." She handed it over telekineticly to Fluttershy she hid it in Applejack hat because that's the only thing that she could carry it in.

"Thank you Vinyl." She said sounding almost excited.

"Your welcome." The DJ said as she struck a pose.  _*Clank*_

Everypony was staring at the blue eye shadow wearing mare who didn't realize what happened. "Hey your glasses fell off, Vinny." Pinkie said.

"They did?!" She opened her eyes in shock, they were purple. "Come on... ah, there you are, I can't see with out my shades and I can't be seen without my shades."

"Nice eye shadow Vinyl, looks great on ya." Complimented Rainbow. The rest giggled lightheartedly at her blooper.

"Thanks I guess..." Shades back on.

"You looked like our friend Rarity for sec there." Said Twilight. "Do you know each other?"

"It must be a coincidence." Said Vinyl.

The rest of the day went well. The main 3 of the 6 who just arrived just got a new friend. Vinyl got along well with the rest. But nothing can last forever and the day went by a lot of laughter and new friendships.

"Oh I forgot, we have to find Rarity!" Twilight said. Vinyl snickered. "What's so funny?"

"Do you know how late it is, Twilight? Most ponies already have gone to sleep."

"Oh. I guess we'll have to speak to her tomorrow then."

"Twha? Can you change us back now? Ah wouldn't feel comfortable sleeping in Fluttershy's cottage or me being Fluttershy sleeping in mah own bed... or the looks ah'm gonna get from Big Macintosh." Fluttershy (AJ's body) blushed.

"I'll change you two back on the way outside."

"G'night." AJ said because Twilight was hasty.

"Good night!" Pinkie Pie, Rainbow Dash, Vinyl Scratch, Mrs. Cake and Gummy (who's trying to be a master spy just like Pinkie by spying) said to the three leaving.

"Pinkie dear, I'm going to bed now, once you're finished with Rainbow and Vinyl can you close down the store?" Mrs. Cake said.

"Sure can." Said Pinkie.

"Thanks deary." She went upstairs.

"Well I guess I should go too, need my rest too." Said Rainbow slightly tiredly. "Bye."

"Bye." Said the last two mares in the room as Rainbow left.

 _*Sigh*_  "Pinks, I need some advice and help, and you're the only one who I can think of who can." Said Vinyl in a tone that's slightly off.

"Has it to do with your secret and 'cause I know your secret you need my help, Vinny?" Said Pinkie playfully (the innocent kind of playful).

"You never cease to amaze me you know that right?" Wise cracked Vinyl.

"Ah-huh." Pinkie nodded.

"Well Pinks, I think my secret is coming out slowly in more ways than one way by more than one pony."

"By who?"

"Octavia, Sweetie Belle, Fluttershy, Twilight, Rainbow Dash and Applejack and possibly the Cutie Mark Crusaders."

"That's a lot."

"And they were bound to find out sooner later, but recent events sped up the process."

"So what do you need me to help you with? Helping to keep the secret a secret?"

"No, I want you to plan a party on..."  _*Whisper Whisper*_  "...so that way I'll never have too keep it a secret from friends ever again."

"That's genius, I'll start planning right away."

"I suggest you rest first, unless you are somehow nocturnal."

"Good idea. I'm of to Dreamland, a penguin king is waiting for me."

Vinyl rolled her eyes. "Sweet dreams Pinkie. Oh and one more thing."

"Tell me."

"Did you give  _gun powder_  in the hooves of some children yesterday?!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like Banjo-Kazooie and the rest of the N64 era platformers? Saddened that they don't make those anymore? Support this kickstarter and hope for the best!  
> BTW I'll fix any mistakes I've made, tomorrow.  
> Can I have some feed back? Kinda want to improve, but I'm not always sure what.  
> Update: Fixed some errors like promised.


	6. The Octavia Show Episode 6: The Scratch on the Vinyl

The Belle residence, early in the morning, Current time: Breakfast.

"So Octavia, being the sweet girl that she is, noticed your beautiful singing voice while she was shopping at Rarity's, proposed to you to take music lessons from her?" Recapped Mrs. Pearl Belle from Octavia's letter.

"Yeah, and I wanna try it. Is that okay?" Asked Sweetie Belle.

"Okay? It's more than okay, I'll bring you to her house myself." Mr. Magnum Belle said.

"Really?! Thanks dad!" Sweetie Belle would have hugged him, if there wasn't a table filled with lethally burned apple fritters, milk and glass in between them.

"But after only school of course, you still need your education."

"Yes dad." Sweetie said as she and her folks consumed their breakfast (Eating is such a strong word).

After they were done, Pearl looked at the clock and said. "Time to go to school, Sweetie."

"Okay." Sweetie Belle said grabbing her packed saddle back. "I'm on my way, bye."

"Bye Sweetie, remember that I'll pick you and take you to Octavia's address." Said Magnum to his daughter leaving.

"Do you think this might be Vinyl's plan to?..." Pearl suggested.

"I guess we'll have to find out."

* * *

Time skip, Ponyville's school. The lunch break.

"So were did ye two land after the 'splosion?" Asked Applebloom casually.

"I landed in your living room, and Fluttershy wasn't happy for some reason." Stated Scootaloo. "And Applejack didn't seem too angry for some reason."

"Yeah, Big Macintosh already tol' me tha'. He ain't too happy either, Applejack muttered 'bout it in tha morning though." Applebloom said.

"Weird." Scootaloo and Sweetie Belle said in unison. "So where did you land, Applebloom?" Scootaloo continued.

"Ya mean Rainbow Dash didn't tell ya alriddy?"

"I don't think I like where this is going..." Scootaloo said quietly.

"Ah landid in Rainbow's bathtub right before she wen' in." She said as if it was a joke or something. For us maybe, for them  _NO!_

"I don't want to hear more I think." Scootaloo with her head spinning. Figuratively speaking.

"Nothin' bad happen'd she just carry'd me down to groun'."

"I landed in front of Rarity's shop. And was knocked out cold." Sweetie chimed in.

"You got lucky." Scootaloo said with sarcasm.

"That wasn't the lucky part." Sweetie either ignored or didn't notice Scoot's nasty comment. "When I woke up, I still had my eyes closed, and heard two voices. They were Rarity's and Octavia's." After the story is almost concluded. "And now my dad is gonna bring me to Octavia for music lessons after School, the rest we still have to plan how the rest works, like on what of the week."

"Tha's great Sweetie Belle!" Applebloom shouted.

"It's okay I guess. Classical music is not something I wanna get my Cutie Mark for." Scootaloo said.

"Okay or not this is gonna be great." Said Sweetie.

"Lunch break's over!" Cheerilee shouted.

The conversation was over.

* * *

Still the same place. Just a little later.

"Alright class, school's over for today. Pack your homework and enjoy the rest of the day." Cheerilee said cheerily.

Everypony ran out the building. So did Sweetie Belle. Luckily she had no waiting to do 'cause her father was right there waiting outside there for her. She hugged him, just because. She said good-bye to Applebloom and Scootaloo.

Mr. McMagnum brought her daughter all the way to Vinyl's/Octavia's house. They finally reached said house, took them only one sentence. Magnum pulled on a rope with mouth.  _*Ding-Dong*_  "Cool! A door bell!" Sweetie said. "How come we rarely see those?"

"Cooooooming." Said somepony in a sing song way.

"Well they're very expensive, and loud. Most ponies who have them have high buildings, or want to avert that an Earth Pony accidentally breaking it by just knocking on it." Magnum explained.

"Makes sense."

Vinyl opened the door. "Mr. Belle? Sweetie Belle?! What are ya doing here?!" Vinyl freaked out. "Please tell me you didn-"

"Calm down sweetheart, no such thing has been done. And is that how treat an old  _friend?_ "  _*wink*_

 _'Thank Zacherle.'_  She thought with a huge visible sigh of relief. "That's a relief. So what are you two doing here? And it's great to see you two again and all that junk."

"We're here for the music lessons Octavia offered to give to Sweetie Belle." Magnum explained to the shades wearing white unicorn.

"Oh yeah... she did mention something like that. Sorry for the paranoia, I have... reasons."

"It's perfectly understandable, dear."

Silence. "Oh almost forgot Octavia forces me to  _apologize_  to you and your other daughter because I insulted her while I don't know her. So... sorry. Can you pass the memo to Rarity?"

Magnum laughed. "Will do Sweetheart."

More silence. "Ya 'kay, Sweetie Belle?" Vinyl said to the young filly whose mind was all the while confused.

She shook herself back to reality. "Sorry, I didn't know what you two were talking about."

"That's for the better." Vinyl said dryly. "I'll call 'Tavi. OCTY!!!!!" She shouted on purpose just to hear how Octavia would react. The Belles winced.

" _What is it!?_ " Said a grumpy voice upstairs.

" _Magnum and Sweetie Belle are here! They say they're for Sweetie Belle the music lessons you apparently gave her!_ "

"Oh, I'll be right there." Octavia's tone did a 180°.

"Does she always sound irritated at home?" Sweetie asked.

"Only when I'm around." She giggled, Magnum joined in the laughter.

Octavia came from upstairs to downstairs. "Why hello Magnum and Sweetie Belle. Are you still sure you didn't suffer any major injuries after that explosion?" She said to Sweetie Belle referring to the incident at the boutique.

"Major injuries? Explosion? You have some explaining later to do Sweetie." Magnum said to her daughter. Octavia regretted saying it. Vinyl face was neutral.

"Let's first focus on the music lessons for now." Octavia suggested. "We need to discuss how this going to work."

"How about Friday afternoon, you know when school's out earlier than usual?" Vinyl suggested.

"That could work out. Are you two okay with that?" Octavia asked the Belles.

Sweetie looked at her dad, who said: "That works."

"Can we start the lessons?" Sweetie said impatiently.

"Um... Can I have my albums signed first?" Said a new voice out of nowhere, a  _shy_  voice out of nowhere.

"Oh hey, Fluttershy." Vinyl said casually as if she was here the whole time. "How long you've standing there?"

"I've been here asking for an autograph in between the pauses in the conversations you all had for the last five minutes." Fluttershy humbly explained.

"Well you're just really good at being quiet... Ever considered becoming a spy or ninja?" Vinyl said.

"Yes. But I'd rather keep tending animals." Fluttershy admitted.

"That's cool." Vinyl said, looking at the 10 centimeter stack of Vinyl albums.  _'How many songs a have made, covered and remixed? Well better get to work, and let dear Sweetie Belle and 'Tavi get to their music lessons.'_ "Come in Fluttershy and follow me to the living room, I'll get those babies singed there."

"Oh thank you, thank you Miss Vinyl."

"Once again; just call me Vinyl."

"I'm sorry." Said Fluttershy, Vinyl carried her albums to the living room with her blue magic. "You remind me of Rainbow Dash."

"I'm surprised I don't get that more often. Success with the music lessons,  _hun_." Vinyl said referring to Octavia.

" _Hun?_  Are you two..." Magnum implied that...

"No..." Octavia answered pretty fast and not amused. "We're still in a platonic relationship, she just said that  _MOST_  likely to embarrass me in public."

"Hmm. ah, I understand." *Clears throat* "Too bad! You two would make a  _great couple!!_ " Said Magnum as loudly as needed and proceeded chuckling.

"MAGNUM!!!!!!!" Vinyl politely shouted from the other room (If they listened closely they would've heard Fluttershy meep).

"I hope you two are even now." Magnum winked.

Octavia smiled at her older friend. "To me, yes, but Vinyl might bite back later today."

"Dad, how come you and mom have this good a friendship with those two, and yet I've never known about them?" Sweetie asked.

"That's a good question." Octavia realized.

"I already told you, Sweetie, it's a Pinkie Promise (And I hear they have dire consequences when broken, your mother and me are not prepared enough for those)."

"I know your pain." Octavia said deadpan because of thought of her relative.

"Well we've been standing here at the front door long enough, I'll let you two get to work now." Magnum leaving. "Be sure to come at a reasonable time Sweetie."

"I will bring her back home if needed." Offered Octavia.

"How nice of you." Magnum closed the door.

"Bye." Sweetie said to the closed door.

"Follow me upstairs to my room. And we'll begin. And expect a mess, I wasn't prepared and I had a surge of inspiration earlier this day."

[ **Meanwhile...** ](http://hosting.raymanpc.com/raytunes/music/R2/031%20-%20Meanwhile,%20in%20the%20Prison%20Ship.mp3) **In the living room, population: 2.**

"Excuse me Fluttershy, but I hear Magnum leaving I need to say something to him before he leaves."

"Okay, I'll wait here then." Fluttershy said.

Vinyl rushed out of the door. "Magnum!!" She said.

"Do you need something dear?" Magnum asked.

"First things first." She gave him a light jab in the chest.

"Oof." The stallion grunted.

"That was for the "Cute Couple" comment. Now the second thing is a thank you. Thanks for still keeping it a secret."

"It was no problem," Magnum said rubbing his chest. "but you can't live like this. It will only get more complicated."

"I realized that a day or two ago. Sweetie and Octavia are closer then ever with figuring it out. So that's why I-" *Whisper*

"And only to them?"

"That is the plan."

"I'm sure they will appreciate it in some way. I'll be there."

"Thanks." Vinyl would've hugged him, but not in public. So stallion gave the young mare a small hug in instead.

"Lemme go." She said short on air. He did and dropped Vinyl to the ground. "Ow." She said dryly.

"Take care." Magnum said.

"Returned."  _'Now time to go back signing to 9 Centimeters of albums for Fluttershy. The things I do for friends and/or family.'_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At first I putted the "Meanwhile, in the Prison Ship" music in as a joke, but then I noticed that it kinda fitted if you took it out-of-context from where it came from. But only slightly.  
> For some reason this chapter didn't appear in the "Latest Updates" section on the main page.


	7. The House's Connected the Club, the Club's Connected to the Boutique, the Boutique is Connected to the Answer.

Sweetie Belle and Octavia looked out the window, seeing Magnum hug Vinyl. "Why's dad hugging Vinyl?" Said Sweetie Belle, mostly to herself.

"I wouldn't know. But your parents always seemed to have the closest mother/father/daughter relation with Vinyl I have seen so far."

"And they never told me?"

"Not much we can do about it, broken Pinkie Promises are possibly the closest kind of broken promise that reaches lethal levels. Depends on the weight of the promise of course."

"How heavy must the question be?"

"Who knows?" Octavia said moving away from the window. "Let's sit down and see what you already know." Sweetie followed.

Time Skip

"Bye 'Shy. Hope you're satisfied with those autographs." Standing by the door.

"Oh I am, thank you so much." Fluttershy said much sincerity, like usual.

"No sweat. Now you just enjoy the rest of your day. Bye!" Vinyl waved and closed the door. "Never though she'd be the type, she never told me about at the-" She said to herself before she stopped herself because she accidentally made the umbrella holder fall over. "Dang it." 'Well it's time to clean up my mess and then get back to work.'

She went up stairs to her room and closed the door, and she vanished.

Octavia's ear perked up.

A little bit earlier, Octavia's domain.

Octavia and Sweetie somehow got side tracked talking about Rarity.

"...so I was actually kinda disappointed when Rarity showed as little happiness as she did. Especially since she talks regularly how much she loves you and you're music." Sweetie Belle bag of wind was almost empty. "Did she show overjoyment when she came walking in?"

"No, she looked more sick than anything really. After that she only showed professionalism." Octavia said.

"I think I should have picked a better present." Said Sweetie Belle sounding a bit down. 'Or maybe I shouldn't have asked Vinyl to sign that piece of paper.'

"Don't say that, picking out a birthday present is a risky thing if you don't know what the birthday boy/girl wants." Octavia said to cheer Sweetie up. "Makes me kinda glad Vinyl never seems to celebrate it."

"Wait WHAT?! Why wouldn't she celebrate it? Birthdays are like one of the best days ever. Thanks to Pinkie."

"I've asked several times yesterday, she refuses to answer the question. And she's good friends with Pinkie."

"Strange."

"Well she's a strange pony. She has a blue magic aura, yet her eyes are some kind of violet, I think."

"You don't know her eye color? That's basic information."

"Not if she wears those glasses 24/7, it's a rare occurrence seeing her eyes. To the point that ponies think her eyes are red, which is an one in a million possibility." Octavia let out. "Just like getting in to her room."

"What's so special about her room?"

Octavia thought about telling Sweetie about the Mystery Room. 'Why not?' "Well you see..." Octavia explains all of the things Vinyl has ever done for her. Vinyl disappears often in her room. And her reason for going into her room to make sure what she wants. "...And that's why I need to get in one day, to repay her."

Sweetie, who was engrossed by the short story. "Wow, she's so generous. If I didn't knew any better I'd say you two were in love."

Octavia gave a glare and sighed. "Again, we're in a platonic relation ship."

"Sorry."

"No need, we get that a lot. Vinyl doesn't help at all."

*Door closing sound outside Octavia's room.*

Octavia's ears perked up. "Sh." She motioned. "Be quiet." 'I don't hear the door locking.' Then... nothing. "No, I must be dreaming!"

"What?"

"She didn't lock her door!" Said Octavia uncharacteristically giddy. "Come, let's have look."

Now in front of the door of secrets. "Are you sure about this? What if Vinyl doesn't want you to enter her room." Sweetie reasoned.

"If she didn't want me to do that she would have told me several times already."

"Are you even sure that involving a filly you barely know in this is even a good idea?"

"Well..." Octavia now began questioning this. 'She's right, who knows what kind of filly inappropriate things Vinyl might have in there... She seemed to like the for those things. Or maybe there's a giant mess that she could get lost in. Magnum, Pearl and her sister would have my head, and need somepony else to design my new dress.'

"Let's go inside." Sweetie suddenly said.

Octavia stopped thinking about it and opened the door. It's a true sight to behold. "Wow!" Sweetie Belle said in awe.

"This is overwhelming." Octavia said. "I've always imagined Vinyl's room to be a mess. But this is so organized it hurts my former expectations." Staring at the neat room. Now entering it. "It does lack instruments though."

They turned around to close the door. As they did just that they both saw something... Interesting in the corner.

"Is that a open trapdoor?" Sweetie asked Octavia about a thing resembling a steel trapdoor that's seems to be open.

"Yes, it would seem so."

"Do you have any idea were this could lead?"

"No, but now I how Vinyl disappears. Shall we enter it?" Octavia suggested.

"Cutie Mark Crusader basement explorer!" Sweetie yelled.

"My ears... Shhh we want don't to alert Vinyl. I'm going in first."

"Okay." They both looked downwards. They see stairs that go pretty deep down, about a story or two, going down where the basement should be. And there is some light glowing at the bottom.

"I'm going down first."

This is where I would end the chapter, but let's continue.

Octavia went down. And as she did she looked at the trapdoor one more time and noticed something. "This trapdoor, has the qualities to make it soundproof." She inspected it more. "It is soundproof."

"Which-" Sweetie started.

"Means nothing, as far as we know." Octavia finished. She was at the bottom. It looked a little cave-esque. A little round on the ceiling yet... cave-esque. "It's safe down here." Octavia shouted, it echoed a bit. She heard Sweetie coming downstairs. She looked around the Scratch-cave. She observed the furniture, the room had a round rug in the middle, a bed, lamps, a desk with music related things on it, a stylish fashion drawer with a mirror and lots of make-up products on it and finally a DJ set. One of these things is not like the other things.

"Wow, I never thought a cave could be a great hideout." Sweetie said by Octavia's side. "May we should the Cutie Mark Crusaders Miners."

"Do yourself a favor: don't."

"Why?"

"If there's one thing my rock farming cousins Inkie and Blinkie hate it's mining. They say it takes a lot of hard work and dedication."

"It can't be too hard, I mean Rarity does it to some extent." Octavia shrugged. "Look at that drawer."

"I don't think I ever saw Vinyl with make-up on, I swear Vinyl gets stranger and stranger."

"Where is she exactly?" Sweetie said playing with the bottles and looking around.

Octavia also looked around. "Good question. If she went in here and she isn't here then where is she?"

"Maybe trough that door?" Sweetie pointed at the door that Octavia just saw.

"How did we miss that?" Octavia

Hi firebirdabirdmadeoutoffire here, I do pull stuff out of nowhere that a lot. I'm sorry Octavia and Sweetie Belle, not that you two can hear me.

"I didn't miss it, you did apparently."

"It doesn't matter. What's behind that door?" Octavia's curiosity said. "It's soundproof." Again.

"Is it locked?"

She opened it. "No, just soundproof." They were both looking at a long, dimly lit hallway of a cave.

"I think Vinyl's strange now too." Sweetie said to herself.

"Should we do it?" Octavia suggested. "You don't have to follow me if you don't want to."

"I wanna keep going and see where this leads." Sweetie said bravely, because there is nothing to be afraid of.

Time skip, little time has past. Let's say they went at the average human walking speed, and walked about 30 meters.

"A split in the road?" Octavia questioned at the obvious Y shaped split in front of her muzzle.

"'Short-cut ca-'" Sweetie said.

"What?" Octavia saw that Sweetie Belle was reading a sign. "Sorry for interrupting please continue. "

"Thank you 'Tavi." Octavia mentally groaned, Now Sweetie's using the same nickname Vinyl gave her? She would be okay if she doesn't over use it. "The sign reads: 'Short-cut cave, for traveling between work and homes. For two of my best friends by Pinkie Pie and said friends.'" Sweetie finished.

"Pinkie made this? I give her to little credit. A lot of hard work and dedication must have gone into this cave." Octavia said. "And 'friends' and 'homes'? Has Vinyl been dating a stallion underground?"

"Are you jealous?"

"No! But now I have an idea where this leads."

Silence. And do yourself a favour and don't press the link. All of us will regret it.

"Which path shall we take? Left or right?" Sweetie asked.

"With which front hoof do you write?"

"Ponies write with their hooves?"

"Only the higher class earth ponies. Allow to rephrase; On which side does your pencil lean when holding it in your magical grip?"

"My magic isn't strong enough yet for basic levitation."

*Sigh* "On which side of your mouth?"

"It depends. Most of the time it's on the right though."

"Then we go right."

After a while, in right direction, give or take 3 minutes.

"Trotting, trotting, trotting, trotting, trotting, trotting... OH hey look! A wall!" Sweetie said that to herself at an attempt to entertain herself. Octavia didn't blame her.

"Hey look, stairs."

"Yay variety." They saw a stone stair case leading to a trapdoor. One that didn't look soundproof. "Ladies first." Sweetie said.

Octavia giggled.

"What's so funny?"

"You called me a lady. For reason it made me laugh thanks to your high pitched voice." Now Sweetie laughed as well. "Okay here we go." One step, two step, three step, four step, five step, six step, several steps and final step. Sweetie followed closely behind. "Here we go; 1, 2, 3." Octavia gently opened the hatch. She couldn't believe her eyes. "This... Vinyl's..."

"Dressing room? Where we interviewed you two?"

Octavia nodded and closed the lid.

"'Short-cut cave, for traveling between work and homes. For two of my best friends by Pinkie Pie and said friends.'" Octavia quoted her cousins' sign. "OH MY DEITIES! Maybe Vinyl does have a secret relationship with someone. If it's that unlikable Jumping Jukebox I'm going to be sick and crying."

"Jumping Jukebox?"

"He's one of Vinyl's employees, we don't get along. I hope that the other hallway doesn't lead lead to his house. I can't imagine what it's like." Octavia was visibly shaken at that thought.

"Do you want to go there?" On they're way back or to the other path.

"Should I as Vinyl's friend and house mate know what's going on there?"

"Maybe?"

"Correct. If we arrive I'll go alone through the trapdoor to see the possible horrors."

"Okay."

Time skip, don't ask how long. All need to know is that they took a right turn and now...

"Another soundproof door?" Sweetie said.

Octavia quoted a pseudonym she heard randomly on the streets. "Eeyup." She opened the door.

"Why is this room so... neatly decorated?" Sweetie asked herself. The room had everything the previous underground room had. But fancier. And squarer, this room (more like a basement) had even wallpaper. Very familiar wallpaper for both Octavia and Sweetie Belle. Even more so for Sweetie Belle. "Hey look, it's the same desk as in Vinyl's room. And it has more make-up."

"I don't think Jukebox would own a room like this. Unless he lives with his relatives." Octavia said.

"Maybe he's-"

"No, that can't be it." Stopped whatever the implication is Sweetie might have made if she didn't interrupt. Looking at the stairs. Leading to a trapdoor. It's soundproof of course. Poof. Octavia was underneath it. '1, 2, 3!'. The door was open, Octavia raised neck. And used her eyes. And closed the door.

"Sweetie Belle... you should see this. You'd most likely not believe me if I told you." Said Octavia with a voice of confusion.

"Um... Okay." She went upstairs where the classical pony is.

"Brace yourself. 1, 2, 3!" Door opened and Sweetie looked around.

"It's the ground floor of Carousal Boutique!" Sweetie shrieked in the middle of said boutique.

"Nice observation." Deadpanned Octavia.

"Does this mean Rarity is Vinyl's possible girlfriend?" Sweetie said setting hoof on the just figuratively a centimeter away from her eyes.

"What is it with you and your father constantly implying romance?"

"No idea. Should we go see Rarity ask her what this basement is about? If she's home."

"Good idea."

"She's probably in her room making a dress. Follow me."

Meanwhile, in Rarity's room.

*Yawn* "What's taking those two so long?" Rarity(?) said to herself growing impatient. "Give it time Rares, they'll here any minute now. I hope." Said Vinyl(?) to Rarity(?).

The door slammed open. "Halt, explain yourself and your relation with my house mate, Rarity." Her eyes and Sweetie's widened at the mare in front of them.

"Wow, subtle 'Tavi." Said a white unicorn with purple shades in a lady-like voice, blue mane and tail, with purple curly extensions on both, she also seemed two have two cutie-marks. A musical note cutie mark on the left. And three gems stones on the right.

"Rarity/Vinyl!!!!!" Shouted both Sweetie Belle and Octavia in unison together.

"Yes, I was both this whole time. I wanted to you to tell first before my birthday. You see-"

"So my annoying best friend was really a sophisticated mare this whole?" Octavia said rather angry.

"Yes..." The white unicorn cringed, realizing she might have made a mistake.

"So I had an really awesome sister this WHOLE time. One who possibly doesn't care about getting dirty?" Ask Sweetie fiercely.

"Yes..." The unicorn ears drooped enormously.

"I could have friendly 'lady-like' conversations all these years?" Octavia said.

"Well not reall-"

"So you're not your own girlfriend?" Sweetie asked her sister(?).

"...What..."

"Well I'm out of here. No dinner for you Vinyl." Octavia was on her way downstairs.

"No wait 'Tavi!" The DJ fashionista cried.

"Don't call me that. I don't wanna see you in a looooooong while, Vinyl. Rarity. Whoever." Octavia was pretty much scowling at her friend and going downstairs.

The unicorn sighed and looked at her sister. She also looked really, really angry. "Sweetie Belle..."

Sweetie Belle turned around frowning. And followed Octavia.

'I should have thought this out better.' The white unicorn cried for real now.

"Pst... Octy. Have we been little to harsh on her?"

"It served her right. She's been lying to us both and who knows how long and who else."

The front door opened. "Mom, Dad!" Sweetie said to guess who? Carrying saddle bags.

"Hello dearies. Seems like our eldest dear told her secret." Pearl Belle said happily.

"Kind of. And it was unacceptable! She's been lying to us all these years."

"So you know that she's a got a double life and that we're her parents?" Magnum asked sitting down.

"Yes, why did she not let me know she was more cooler then I thought she already was?" Sweetie said with a little rage.

"Did you two even let her finish?" Pearl asked.

"No..." Octavia and Sweetie said sheepishly together.

"We knew this was a possibility and we came prepared." Said Pearl levitation several photo album books, one was labeled V. Scratch, the was other R. Belle and again some other books and things. "Let us explain."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Plot twist! Like you didn't see that coming. If I only knew how to write.  
> This story was inspired by my impatience for waiting for an other chapter from this story: The Real Rarity. I really like that story. And I did my own thing with it.  
> Bonus points if you get the intended reference in the title.  
> And yes I know that Vinyl and Rarity don't have the same hue of white, shut up. Not that it matters anyway.


	8. The White Unicorn

Carousal Boutique's main/living room.

They sat around a table. Pearl spoke. "Let's start with her first photo album." It didn't say V. Scratch or R. Belle. The label was all dusty and some letters were hazy. The shaking in the saddle bag didn't help to shake dust of.

"What's this?" Sweetie asked her mother.

"This your sister's first photo album." Magnum answered. "She asked us to hide it, she does her absolute best to keep her double life secret. Ever noticed you've never a photo of her as a foal? That's why it's in such a dusty shape, you've never seen it."

"With all respect can you get on with telling how and why Vinyl has a split personalty?" Octavia requested.

"We will now, and it's not a split personality and don't call it that in front of her. She doesn't take that term very well if it's directed at her. She does not take it well, because she doesn't have it. We have the evidence from the diagnoses on paper." Pearl said as her husband held up said paper.

"What is it then?" Sweetie Belle asked showing either concerned about her sister or just want to get a reason to hate her less. Ditto for Octavia.

"We were going to answer it, but I keep getting interrupted. Now please be silent so can we tell the story."

"Yes mom/ma'm."

Pearl opened the album and turned so Sweetie and Octavia could have a good look at it. Like a better look at the baby pictures of the white unicorn in a baby box sucking an A-B-C block. It she had Vinyl mane color yet it was slightly curled like Rarity, only less ridiculous. Her eyes were closed. "Aw." Was the grey mare's and white filly's reaction. "Vinyl's adorable." Octavia felt the need to say.

"Reminds me of one of my baby pictures. Is that a coincidence?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"What do you think? You two are sisters, Sweetie, so of course you two are gonna have family resemblance. Ergo you look-a-like." Magnum lightheartedly snarked as he chuckled.

Octavia recognized the chuckled and put two and two together. "Wait, that's Vinyl's laugh. I can't believe I never noticed that." She felt stupid now. *Facehoof* "Ow..."

"She tends to chuckle as Vinyl, she uses my giggling as Rarity." Pearl said. "Like I said earlier she makes sure that her double life stayed a secret. And she does it great."

"No kidding. I'd never would have guessed it. Even if you told they were the same pony." Octavia told. "She must have been confused as all Tartarus about her identity with such contrasting personalities."

"She never had an identity crisis as far as we know. And if she did have it she must have hidden it well as well." Magnum speculated. "I think we've gotten off track again. And again keep in mind that we don't know everything. Especially what goes on in her head."

"And again, she's a perfectly sane young mare." Pearl said.

_'It's was already doubtful when she was just Vinyl to me. Now she's the opposite of Vinyl as well.'_

_'Did the definition of_  sane  _change? Now I have to buy the latest dictionary.'_

"I have an idea what you two are thinking and stop it." Magnum said as his wife was scanning through the album. There were some cute photos, funny photos, a photo of her chewing on a toaster and she was progressively getting older. She had Sweetie Belle's eye color.

*Sniffle* Everypony heard from upstairs. It was obvious who this was, the four on the ground floor got a ook at her. She looked like Sweetie Belle and Octavia saw her before. Only her mane was a  _real_  mess. Her shades hung on her horn, showing Rarity's blue eyes with Rarity's eye shadow, they also looked dry. She was also looking quite down.

The white young mare almost downstairs sobbing, stuffed nose and finally noticed the unexpected. "Oh! Wait MOM! DAD! You're not showing my baby pictures to the ponies who hate me the most right now!?" Her voice was neutral, Rarity's dialect and Vinyl's speech pattern, and her voice kinda cracked. Those ponies she mentioned fell kinda ashamed. Hiding their faces.

"Yes Sweetie, we were." Her father said the truth in a joking fashion. "We came by in case they wouldn't listen."

"...Thanks Mom and Dad..." She said dully.

"You sound sad. Did something terrible happen?" Pearl asked concerned.

"Well, two close ponies of mine unrealistically turn their backs without wanting the explanation, I only stopped crying because I was hungry and wanted some wine to wash the feeling away. Which is why I'm here now. To drink my problems away for today." Levitating Opal who happened to be hugging her leg, the unicorn hugged her back. Opal didn't seem to mind. The unicorn grabbed the nearest can of tuna for the fluffy animal.

The two middle aged ponies stared at their daughter and grey friend, sternly too. "That's how you've taken the news? She's always done her best to the both of you." Pearl said angry and a little out-of-character (Magnum also looked stern) but still a little calm, points at Sweetie. "She always does her best to be your big sister." Now points at Octavia. "And she gave you a home for free, supported you and you make her want to drink, do you two have justified reasons?" Pearl looked downright hostile. Both Sweetie and Octavia never have seen this side of her. It scared them a bit. It did show how much she cares about her first born.  _'I hate being so harsh. I need to cheer up Sweetie dear, and then apologize to Octavia.'_

"No, sorry./No, sorry." They are even more ashamed.

"No don't say sorry to her." Magnum said in a less harsh of a tone. "Now apologize to your sister, friend and/or housemate."

"Do you wanna go first?" Octavia offered to Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie nodded, she stood up and trotted up to her big sister. Looked up at her face with a face that just squeals  _'sorry'_. The older sister looked down to her little sis, not knowing what to expect her to say. "I'm sorry." She said sincerely. "I don't know what I was thinking."

"I think we were a little influenced by the dullness of walking through your tunnels, and maybe that's why we were acting so jerk-ish, I was also slightly annoyed at Sweetie Belle. No offence." Octavia said calmly.

"None taken(?). Can you ever forgive us?"

"If you can keep it a secret a little while longer, at least 'till I reveal it myself at my birthday. If I will reveal it, seeing how you two reacted I would be more then happy to never mention this ever again."

Sweetie Belle hugged her sister around her neck, tightly. "I'm sorry."

Her sister closed one eye because Sweetie grip was surprisingly powerful. *Cough* "SwEetIE, nEed. bReAThiNG. SPaCe." But she smiled. She was glad her li'l sister not mad at her anymore.

"I'm sorry." She repeated.

"You're forgiven."

"Well it's my turn." Octavia said. "But truth be told I can't think of a way to apologize." Octavia regretted to admit it.

"You don't have to." Vinyl said calmly.

"No, I have to do something. I always wanted to do something grand for in return for all the things you have done for me."

"Like what?" Octavia and the unicorn's parents shared a 'Are you seriously kidding me' face.

"Are you serious? You gave me a place to live for free, no strings attached. You don't hesitate to help me pay for something even if I didn't ask for it and you're my best friend with I regular contact with."

Pearl whispered something to her husband. "I think I'm finally seeing it too honey. They DO make a cute couple."Magnum chuckled and and her wife giggled.

Their daughter and Octavia heard them. They were not amused. The middle-aged ponies still quietly laughing though, even Sweetie found it slightly amusing though, she had two new targets for her shipping wall.

Octavia continued "And you made a dress for free for Fancy Pants' birthday, while in your alter-ego. I think I just have to make it up. I  _need_  to."

"You don't have to, Octavia. I still would've done things for even if mom and dad didn't come to help. Like, I still would've given the dress for free and let you stay in my house." Said Shades McEyeshadow

Now Octavia hugged her friend "You can call me by *Sigh* those nickname's again." Octavia said. Her friend was visibly happy about that. "When is your birthday?"

"Next Tuesday."

Octavia let her loose. "I will buy or get something amazing, Vinyl. I know it's a low way to fix a relationship, shut up, it's platonic." She said to Magnum and Sweetie. and possibly the other Belles. The grey musician continued. "I know it low to fix a relationship with money but I really can't think of anything else."

"I don't mind it, and again; do it only if you want to. There's nothing I really want."

"So am I forgiven?"

"You were already forgiven when you were willing to listen to my parents after they said they would explain."

"Speaking of which," Magnum interrupted. "let's continue with it shall we? We have gone off track, for good reasons but let's not get off track."

"Finally." Sweetie Belle said quietly.

"You're telling me. I've been waiting when you would go on with that piece of backstory." Said Pinkie Pie who also sat around the table. ...Everypony flinched during her line.

"PINKIE PIE!" Octavia shrieked on instinct, you would to if you were related to Pinkie and are indifferent to her.

"First things first: What are you doing here, dear Pinks? Secondly: How long have you been here? And third: and this I'd usually go like 'it's just Pinkie Pie'. But how did you get in here?" Asked the two-faced mare.

"Firstily: Don't you remember? I was supposed to show you the blueprint of your birthday party."

"Oh yeah! Can't believe I forgot that. Please forgive me. Pleasedon'ttellmeIforgotthatIPinkiePromisedsomething." Vinyl said that hastily and kinda scared. "Can you forgive in less than 20 minutes?" She said through her teeth.

"Nopey. There was no Pinkie Promise. Why are you so paranoid about promises, thinking that we've a Pinkie Promise?"

"Well since that thing with Applejack happe-"

"Anyways, Secondily;" Pinkie Pie said at the same while her white friend was speaking, as if she [Pinkie] didn't hear her. "I was here since a little while since you've made it up with Sweetie. It was the sweetest" Pinkie and Octavia giggled at Pinkie's pun, the rest were like 'haven't heard that one before.' sarcastically. Whether they thought it that way or not. The parents did smile a bit at the pun for nostalgic reasons. "thing I've seen all week that isn't Fluttershy related. It was cute too, but not as cute when you and Octy hugg-"

"Get on with the next one!" The not-couple said in perfect unison as if they were a couple. Once again, Sweetie and Magnum found it hilarious.

"'Kay. Thirdily; the front door was open."

The unicorn's face fell. "I need to close all doors immediately, I can't have anyone knowing about this!" She magicked all the doors shut. "We got sidetracked again. Where were we again?"

"We were going to ask you to tell about how you got your double life, Sweetie." Magnum reminded her.

"Thank you dad. Mom please use the appropriate pictures, so no baby pictures."

"I wasn't planning on it."

"Thank you. Listen good. It all began..."

* * *

_...when I was just a little filly of seven. We lived in..._

_...Hoofington thanks for the reminder dad. I was a simple filly. I had a little amount of friends and little talent, or so I thought. I was stuck. I was a (for a lack of a better word) annoying and rebellious one, but wise for my years, the type with a lot of legitimate criticisms about the school's horrid teaching methods in the form wisecracks that said teachers hate. If it wasn't for mom and dad knowing where I was getting from I'd be more like a unicorn Rainbow Dash. Brash, egotistical and possibly stuck with a job that's a unicorn equivalent to the weather job. Yes, I understand it's shocking to know that, Sweetie Belle. I wasn't so lucky to get a Cheerilee, there were a few decent teachers but not that much. I had two interests, music of many kinds and sewing, a hobby I picked thanks to mom over here. I always wanted my cutie mark in music but I was never good at any instrument I tried. Even the Cello we had at home I couldn't get the hang of it. The note I could play was B as in_ B _reaking glass._

_I was however a great composer. So I had that going for me, but only getting an A for effort in music class wasn't good enough for me. I truly wanted to make music, so I had to find a way around it. So when I heard about DJ's and what they do, I was excited I could finally play music. And even created a successful new genre! It's too successful. I hate it since as you may have noticed that what all ponies talk about when it comes to music. No appreciations for the classics. But back then it was fun, a new genre that caused some mixed reactions, but it eventually grew on ponies. It was pretty impressive if I do say so myself, considering I had to do it five record players._

_That's when I got my cutie mark, so mom and dad invited what few friends I had for my cutie-ceañera. It was fun and I changed my name to "Vinyl Scratch". It was appropriate._

_I quickly grew to be quite became popular, even some of the teachers liked it. One of my admirers threw me my shades I still wear today as Vinyl. Or it was one of my haters because it flew in my direction at a high velocity. Yes, they were over-sized, I grew with them. Bet you never knew that 'Tavi. Come on don't look so annoyed. I also wanted to up my image with different colour eyes, so I bought three pairs. For the longest time I couldn't decide on blue, purple or red. Skipping ahead sometime ahead (ugh redundancy). I decided that purple works for regular Vinyl, and red for stage Vinyl... I know you are joking 'Tavi but_ yes _there_ _is a difference. I'll explain what I did with the blue contacts later._

_All was fun for a few months and then we had to move to Ponyville. Why? Mom was pregnant with you, Sweetie dear. And correct me if I'm wrong, but you wanted to live in a quiet town especially for Sweetie Belle. I had to say good bye to my old horrible school, so I threw a party for them. One last old school wubstep party. It was nothing special._

_On our first arrival to Ponyville was nothing special. The teacher said that the school that was mostly populated by blank flanks. I wanted to be one of them. To fit in with the rest. So made up a fake identity for fun. I used a spell to make my Cutie Mark vanish, before you say that isn't possible, I pulled it off. Mom and Dad surprisingly played along, and agreed to pretend I'm not their daughter when I was Vinyl. Questionable parenting skills there, but I wouldn't complain._

_I bought purple tail and main extensions and a lot of hair dye of the same color. I wanted to be a pony that was pretty much what I wasn't. I became Rarity before I gave that side of me a name. I became a lady that day while using that name. You could say I covered my face with the Rarity mask. But I kinda became that mask after while. I can be both, and change on a whim. IT'S NO MENTAL DISORDER! Sorry, lost my calm._

_I alternated between both personas on weekends. As Rarity I focused more on my other hobby sewing._

_At age 8 I got my second cutie mark, and as far I know I'm the only pony with that trait. You already know that story Sweetie and Pinks. But 'Tavi doesn't, obviously. I was chosen to design to costumes for and upcoming play. I needed gems and suddenly my horn activated by itself. And dragged to the middle of nowhere, it stopped when I bumped into a rock. I was upset. That's until Rainbow did her famous Rainboom which shattered the rock (how I'm not sure) revealing a boat load of gems, beaming in my face. It damaged my eyesight slightly, but not that much, I had to enchant my shades and contacts sightly later that day, so I could see perfectly yet still wear contacts and shades. So yeah, I can barely see any of you right now. But that isn't important. When I finally found my way back home with all those gems I started working on the costumes._

_During the rehearsal, my teacher complemented me on the costumes, no surprise there. What was a surprise however was the new Cutie Mark I got. You're saying you remembered to ask about my dual Cutie Mark? In due time. Honestly my parents thought was an impostor when I came home with a different Cutie Mark until it suddenly changed back, and forth, and back and forth eventually I could control it at will without using magic. Here have a demonstration, impressive is it not?_

_And no, Sweetie dear. I won't tell you how to use that Cutie Mark disappearing spell when you happen to be the first of the Cutie Mark Crusaders to get a Cutie Mark to still fit in. I'm also the inventor of that spell and it isn't written down anywhere._

_Continuing on, so I had my second cutie-ceañera. While I was Ponyville's first party pony I didn't try to make it noteworthy. Because the darling "Vinyl" couldn't attend, Cheerilee showed up, that was about it. That was nice of her. On that day I decided to give myself a third name: Rarity._

_Some months later Mom was almost in labor. And I had a small dilemma. "I don't trust my future sibling with keeping a secret, dad." So I decided that my persona who would make the best role model should be your sister, Sweetie. So I changed my third name to "Rarity Belle" so that there was almost no mistake that I was your sister._

_Years later, I met dear Pinkie Pie, she easily figured out my double life. She also helped me to connect my work and houses via tunnels (it only costed me a lot of gems to Pinkie for the proper material). I also met Rainbow at the club. Years before I was friends with her as Rarity. I hate referring myself in the third pony. I adopted a lot of Vinyl's mannerisms from them plus my father. Rarity I got from mom._

_After that I got my two different jobs, two different homes as two different ponies. DJ-ing was thankfully part time. So I had more than enough time for my duty at the boutique._

_Around that time I've heard of you 'Tavi. And you know that story._

_As years came by the secret became more important, and separated the personalities as much as possible (more like than I already did). Because what upper-class pony would buy something from somepony with even the slightest hint of a personality of a DJ (even if I live in Ponyville where there are none of these). And DJ who speaks in formalities would raise some eyebrows, not to mention the accent I fake as Rarity. And both jobs earn me a lot._

_That's everything I could muster from recollection. But I feel like I didn't explain it very well. Do you need too know anything else?_

* * *

"It did the job, I'd say dear." Pearl said closing the photo albums.

"I have a question." Octavia said. "What is your birth name?"

"It's..." Vinyl took about a minute to remember her own name, her parents and Pinkie laughed at the faces she was making. The former two did it with a little more worried tone. "Mom, Dad, I've forgotten it again."

"On you're first cutie-ceañera you became embarrassed by your actual name because it didn't fit you at all at the time."

"Oh, what is it? What is it?" Sweetie wanted too know it desperately. Pinkie looked just as excited. Octavia seemed curious just as well. Duh. She's one that asked.

"Sweetie Belle." Magnum said.

"Yes, Daddy?"

"No not you. That was your big sister's original name."

"What? My name isn't embarrassing!" Sweetie said a little... what's the word. Hurt? No something less, disappointed that her sister insulted indirectly. Pinkie laughed a little at that. Octavia would've joined her cousin if her standards were lower.

"It was for me at the time, Sweetie II darling." Said Sweetie I as she grinned. "It fits you perfectly though."

"How could forgot your own name?" Octavia asked her friend

"Simple really, I started to associate it with Sweetie II. I see your mouth moving Sweetie and I know what you gonna say dear. I will stop referring as Sweetie Belle II."

"Thank you. Any chance since I know the actual you that you'll do more fun activities?"

Her older sister was pondering. "After my birthday, as Vinyl if you don't mind that is. We could pass it of saying I'm your long lost cousin to anyone who asks."

"Thank you." Sweetie hugged her sister again.

"Sorry to interrupt but I have another question." Octavia said.

Sweetie still hugging her. "Ask away darling."

"Is there anyone else who knows about this at the moment?"

"A pony who specializes in disguising that I hire if I need to be at two places at once. She's a very convincing actress. And some of the staff at the hospital, etc."

The old ponies started packing things. "All right everypony it's late, let's go home. It's late and you need your rest Sweetie Belle."

"Yes mom./Yes mom." The sisters looked at each other and the whole family started laughing. "Old habits are returning, darling." Said Rarity Scratch.

"Don't lie, Sweetie." Octavia laughed on the inside, to the rest it was just a smile with barely noticeable shaking that signified that she was laughing in the inside. It was hard now seeing Vinyl with the name Sweetie Belle surrounding her. "You said that just because."

"I might have." She said with a  _very convincing face_. "And stop calling me Sweetie, continue using the appropriate name for the appropriate time. Anyways I would like to thank you for listening, understanding and/or helping."

The room was filled with varying degrees of "No problem."'s. The Belle family (excluding Vinyl Belle) stood up said their good-byes and failed to open the door. "Sweetie, can you please unlock the door sweetheart?" Asked Magnum.

"Sure." She opened the door. "Good night, and Sweetie if you want to invite Applebloom and Scootaloo That is all right. But that means they'll be Pinkie Promised." Sweetie nodded. "No Pinks, you must stay here, we still need to execute our plan for my birthday." She put her shades in front of her eyes again.

"Oh yeah, I call it operation: Reverse surprise party!" Pinkie said rolling out the blueprint.

"Feel free to use the tunnels to get home or to work at any time. You pretty much need to because I don't think you have your key with you."

"How often do you sleep at our house?"

*Sigh* "Not often. Being a fashionista is comparable to being a baker for me. I need to live at my work to be remotely successful." Pinkie nodded.

"Understood." 'Tavi.'s emotions were hard to read. But it doesn't seem overly positive or negative. "Pinkie?"

"Yeah, Octy?"

"I need to talk to you in-private."

"You two can speak in-private in the basement." Vinyl spoke up, as she levitated the trapdoor. "It's soundproof you know."

"I've noticed. Good night,  _Sweetie_." *Giggle* Vinyl frowned a little as Octavia and her hyper-active cousin trotted (more like bouncing in the latter's case) downstairs.

"I going to ask a question. And no it's not the one that I usually say to myself that's about you."

"The one where you say how I could keep up bouncing all day?"

"Yes, ever asked her if she thought if life would be easier if she actually was two different mares? And if she actuality said yes?"

"I happen to conveniently know that, yes, two yesses actually."

"Is that positive?"

"Yes. Three."

"One more question. You're basically a living Ponyville encyclopedia, do you know where I can arrange such thing?"

*Whisper* "Whisper."

"Thank you Pinkie, I'll try to think more highly of you now."

"No problem."

"You go to arrange Sweetie Scratch's birthday now. I need to prepare her present. First thing tomorrow I'll go ask her by saying that I know someone whose stuck in that situation."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That backstory was poorly structured, in fact the whole story is 5/10. And that's being generous.  
> I can live with that.  
> Really? Dangit.
> 
> I don't know or care how Dupstep works. But let's just pretend "Wubstep" is a different genre all together and equally popular.
> 
> And is Earthbound's first European release a good excuse for the long writing process? (Again the actual reason is slow that I'm a slow writer.)
> 
> I found some pictures of a fusion between Vinyl and Rarity: Here and Here. It's not what she's supposed to look that though.
> 
> A good chunk of the next chapter was already written between Chapter 2 and 4
> 
> http://cdn.derpiboo.ru/media/BAhbBlsHOgZmSSJLMjAxMi8wOC8xMi8xOV8wOV81MV81OTlfNzI5NjdfX1VOT1BUX19zYWZlX3Jhcml0eV92aW55bF9zY3JhdGNoX2Z1c2lvbgY6BkVU/72967__safe_rarity_vinyl-scratch_fusion_artis-blanishna.png
> 
> http://fc00.deviantart.net/fs71/i/2012/108/0/a/vinyl_scratch_recolor___dj_rar3_by_namelesshero2222-d4wo1yo.png  
> http://namelesshero2222.deviantart.com/art/Vinyl-Scratch-recolor-DJ-Rar3-296734704


	9. The White Unicorn

Carousal Boutique: Stardate Tuesday, a little before midday.

Pinkie and  _Vinyl_  were done with decorating the boutique. There were balloons scattered over the place, ready to be popped by Opal. But she's too busy snuggling Vinyl's front leg. Vinyl decided that Opal might cause some trouble so she brought the cat to the safest place for Opal to be. Upstairs.

Pinkie Pie sat behind a counter to greet the guests. Would've been cute if she wasn't a full grown mare. You know what, I'll retract that statement. "Hey Vinny, is everything ready on your part?"

Vinyl behind a DJ set (it would've been Tartarus to install it in the boutique if it wasn't for Pinkie Pie, don't ask, she could pull out a trombone out of her nose and ponies would only raise an eyebrow. And the eyebrows only raised because it looks like she's picking her nose.) replied. "Lemme see, my regular make-up around the eyes, tail extension on my tail on which I'm sitting on so nopony can see, music varying from 80's disco to fun funk and many others, I practiced the  _'overly over complicated underdone unnecessary over-the-top maneuver'_  as you so elegantly called it, mismatched contacts, disco ball, lights and I memorized the revised speech for the guests who're unaware. And on your part?"

"Everything's done. So let's small talk until one of the quests arrive!"

"So my presence throw a wrench in your plan, Sweetie?" Said Octavia at the entrance smiling with a different attire than usual. It's a bow tie that's is the color of Vinyl's darkest part of her blue mane instead of her usual pink one.

"You're never gonna let it go ain't ya 'Tavi?" Vinyl didn't look amused and groaned. Ever since the story at the boutique Octavia loved teasing her friend with her real name. It was often disguised as a pun too. Little did you know that Sweetie "Bon Bon" Drops and Lyra Heartstrings do the same thing at least thrice a week.

"I am using it only in-private. If you don't count Pinkie."

"Ya know what it implies right? To any who hears in on us without context that is?"

"Yes. And your groan is worth it every second." Octavia giggled. "Anyways; happy birthday, Rarity!" Octavia's glad she finally can celebrate it. "My present for you should come soon."

"Ya know what to do right?" Vinyl asked a little nervously. "Don't mention that I'm the double birthday gal."

"I know, I know."

Remembering she's in the room with the musicians, Pinkie gave Octavia a pointy party hat, with an Octavia motif (Bow tie pink with her cutie mark on it). "Here, with this hat you've access to all party stuffs in the room, all the punch you want play some games-"

"I get the idea Pinkie, this certainly isn't the first party of yours (well Vinyl's) I've been invited for..." Octavia said. "But this hat system is new addition."

"Wanted to try something new." Pinkie said as she was slapping her hooves together for no reason.

"Going to the punch bowl now. Did you..."

"Nope. Enjoy."

"I will."

* * *

5 minutes later...

"Hi Fluttershy. Teehee that rhymes. Aw, I ended on a half rhyme..." Said Pinkie the clerk.

"Hi Pinkie." Giggled Fluttershy with the present's ribbon hanging from in between her teeth. "Oh, Miss Vinyl. I didn't expect to see you here." She said as Pinkie slammed (gently) the party hat on her head. And put the newly written party instructions in her wings. "Never saw Rarity as a fan of your work."

"I don't think she is..." Vinyl said as she remembered making no-so-subtle jabs at herself at the spa. "But invited me for who knows what reason."

"How nice of her. Um... Where is she?"

"She waiting upstairs, she comes down once Pinks over there tell me that everypony is partying in this house so I can tell the B-Day Gal,"  _'I referred myself "B-Day Gal?" That sounded stupid even in my rockin' DJ mode.'_  she took 3 seconds to think that to herself. "because she apparently trusts with that." She said later bits rather groan-y.

"Why would she leave leave it in your hooves?"

"Beats me." Vinyl shrugged.

"If you don't mind I'm going to wander around now."

"You do that 'Shy, I'm gonna turn on the music now. I think we have enough guests for it now." She pressed a button and let the classic play naturally.

* * *

4 Minutes later...

"Wow it's DJ P0N-3!" Scootaloo stated the obvious. Rainbow Dash was on her side.

"Hey Vinyl." She said raising her hoof in the same way of saying hello towards a friend from a slight distance.

"'Sup." The cool DJ said returning the gesture, now looking at the tyke. "'Sup to you too, kiddo."

Scootaloo of the now party hatted Pegasi duo was definitely excited. "Ohmygosh! Did you hear that Dash? She called me 'Kiddo'!"

"I don't see how that's anything special, Squirt." Rainbow commented.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I called ya Scootaloo or something."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohm-"

Everypony was staring at Scootaloo. Vinyl spoke up. "Is she's gonna stop anytime soon?"

"Dunno, she's become obsessed with your music. I hoped knowing you well lessen it's effects. Should've known better. I'll just try to calm her down before Rarity shows up. Whe-"

"-hohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmyg-"

"When everypony is here." Vinyl answered Rainbow's unspoken sentence.

"'Kay." Rainbow pushed her sister away. Literately.

"ygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshoh-"

* * *

6 minutes later...

5 ponies came in. Applejack, Applebloom, Sweetie, Magnum and Pearl Belle entered the scene. Vinyl just presumed they just happened to come in at the same time. Applejack had a saddle bag, captain obvious bets all his bits that that's where Applejack had her present. Sweetie's talking to Applebloom. No big surprise there.

"Names?" Said Pinkie with a straight mane with a bun at the back with glasses, a bored voice and with a look that says 'Is work time over yet?'.

"Pinkie Pie, wha' in the blazes is with tha' attitude?"

"Don't like it? Tough luck." Pinkie still in secretary mode. "Actually I was bored waiting for guests to arrive on a party is not as exciting as the actual party. So tried to entertain myself."

"That doesn't sound like fun." Sweetie said.

"It wasn't." She said as she discarded the glasses and shook her old manestyle back, perfectly I might add.  _'Mr. author, this didn't make much sense.'_

_I'm trying to keep the guest entrances from being repetitive. Can you blame for that?_

' _Yes, Easily. Look; "Blame."'_

_...Just do what you're supposed to do before at least before someone cringes his jaw off at the 4th wallness of this._

_''Kay.'_  Thought Pinkie as she awoke from the nothing that happened.

"Pinkie Pie, are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"Uh... Wha'? Oh you sorry I was talking to something in my head, nothing new." The five guests looked at each other, they were rather hesitant on agreeing on Pinkie's statement. "Here's the stuff you need to enjoy the party. And yes, hats are entirely necessary to party here."

* * *

1 Minute later...

"Ah didn't know tha' Rarity was friends with ya." Applejack said to Octavia.

"We've met at this very boutique some days ago. But it feels like we've known each other longer than that."

"So Ah reckon that ya two hit it off pretty well."

"Enough that she invited me." Octavia explained only slightly bending the truth. "Good enough, that she offered to make a dress for me because I'm Fancy Pants' niece."

"Are ya f'r real?"

"Yes. On what?"

"'n both th' fer free bit 'nd ya being Fancy Pants' niece."

"Oh yes, both are for real."

* * *

2 Minutes later...

"Hiya Twilight!"

"Hey Pinkie." Twilight said barring no present.

"Here's your stuff." She hoofed over the stuff.

"Um... Okay."

"Let's see... Applebloom, Check." Pinkie said double checking her check list. "Applejack, Check. Flutte... .. .. . .. . .. . . . . . . ... . . . . ... ... .. ..... ootaloo. Check. Spike. Che-" She crossed that out and wrote Spike's name thicker so she couldn't see that she crossed it out. "Better ask Twilight about Spike."

* * *

2 Minutes earlier...

Twilight who just arrived just noticed Octavia. "Octavia?"

"Why hello, Twilight."

"Has you being here something this something to do with-"

"Yes I need you.. . .. ..... . . parlor trick. . ... . .. ."

"On who should I use this parlor trick?"

"Well let's let the birthday girl decide."

"Speaking of Rarity, where's she?"

"She's waiting until everypony arrives. I think everypony is here. Shouldn't she be here right now?"

"I was going to ask Twilight 'bout that." Pinkie said. "Everypony's here. Just not the single Drake. Where's he?"

"Oh he wanted to look his best. He should be here any minute." Twilight said.

"Okie-dokie." Pinkie bounced as she said back to her desk.

"So, what's Vinyl doing here?"

"You know her?"

"We met the other day at Sugarcube Corner."

"With Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash?"

"How did you know?"

"Those mares have been Vinyl's friends for as long as I can remember. It was a safe assumption. She's here to provide the music."

"Never knew Rarity liked her music. Although she doesn't seem to play her trademark genre."

"She commissioned her to play music she likes I suppose."

"Hi Spike!" Pinkie said loud enough for everypony to hear.

"Sorry I took so long." Spike said wearing a tuxedo and carrying a gift box the size of a moderate sized gemstone. I wonder what's in it. "I forgot that I needed to iron my tux for Rarity's birthday. Still feels warm."

"That's alright. Now go party Spike. Rarity will be here shortly."

"Thanks Pinkie."

"Spike. Check." Pinkie folded up her desk. And informed Vinyl. "Everypony and Drake is here. Is Rarity  _gonna come down now?_ "

"Nah, let's wait a little bit. I want that everypony has some fun before I summon her. I think it's be a shocker to some. I'll wait until they bring her up loudly."

"Okie-dokie-lokie-hokie-pokie! I'll just finally join the partying."

* * *

The party was swell. The CMC are playing pin the pony on the tail, yes you read that correctly. Pearl and Magnum just sitting at a table. Rainbow and Pinkie are dancing. Twilight's reading a book how to not do a dance that repels ponies. Octavia was talking to Spike about being a dragon, the reason is she never got to know or ask about Spike she knew he existed. She just never asked about him. Applejack's just leaning against a wall. Fluttershy's staring a Scootaloo with a smile from a distance.

This lasted for about 7 minutes. Before Rainbow decided to politely ask something. "Where the hay is Rarity, Vinyl? You said you get her once everypony's here."

"Yes, Yes I did."

"Everypony's here. Go get her!"

"Patience's lost on ya again, eh Dash? Fine I'll get her." Vinyl turned down the music. "Rarity! It's time!" Vinyl pressed a button causing a radio upstairs to play. "I'll be right there~." Rarity's voice said upstairs in a sing-song voice.

Everypony looked at the staircase. Octavia, Pinkie, Magnum, Sweetie and Pearl were laughing on the inside. Vinyl's laughing out loud though.

"Wha's so funny?" Applejack asked as everypony stared at the DJ.

Still laughing now with her hoof in front of her face. "Heheheh." *clears throat * "Well it's just that..." Vinyl pressed a button on her DJ set. It caused a drum roll to play. Vinyl took of her glasses and gently put them down, her eyes are closed the eyes had some blue eye shadow on them, and one eye had eye lashes other didn't, she jumped from her DJ table, with a flip landed with an elegant pose with her head high up. The drum roll ended as her eyes opened showing a Purple and a Blue eye. "Surprise darlings!" said the familiar voice elegant voice which contradicts Vinyl's RD-esque-voice-but-smoother voice. While her cutie mark changed on one side (the side everyone saw) into Rarity's with no magic what-so-ever.

The pony in front of them was in fact Rarity. Or Vinyl...

"Rarity!!" Most Ponies shouted. "Wait, if you're Rarity." Rainbow began. "Then where's Vinyl?" Meanwhile Octavia's laughing behind her silently.

"We're one in the same" Vinyl began. "Rainbow Dash." Rarity finished confirming for the ponies who didn't know precisely what they're white unicorn friend said.

Reactions varied.

Spike and Fluttershy fainted for different reasons. Fluttershy fell on top Spike. Don't know what's more painful. Spike fainted because there is a whole new side to his love. Fluttershy fainted because her best friend was secretly one of her favorite musicians.

Rainbow and AJ both had a brain fart. Ergo they had trouble processing it. (RD finds it awesome though.)

Scootaloo's obsession altered. She needed to think if this was cool or not. She decided that she should show Rarity a little more respect and Vinyl even more respect

Applebloom was indifferent towards this. She didn't seem to have any interest or have any problem with this at all for some reason.

And Twilight made an "O" face, but she finally put two and two together. With what Octavia meant to do with that "Parlor trick".

"I'm sure you all have questions." Vinyl said. She walked over to the two that fainted."Could some pony help me wake up dear Fluttershy and Spikey?" Rarity continued. I color coded the voices for her. Makes it a little easier.

"Rarity!" Spike shouted waking up hearing Rarity's voice. He in turn threw Fluttershy off him.

"Mmm...What happened?" Fluttershy said in tone that sounds like she just awoke from a good night rest. Both Spike and Fluttershy looked at Vinity.

"Please refrain from fainting again."

"Rarity?" Spike.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something Rarity?" Spike. She nodded. Everypony was paying attention. Magnum looked especially alert. "Are you still Rarity, have you been lying to us?" The dragon asked looking hopeful that's she's still the mare he loves.

"She didn't lie to me!" Pinkie said in the background. Spike didn't hear her however, he was too focused on the mare in front of him.

The two-faced mare face told gave away that she was thinking of the answer. "Well. To an extent... I'm still the fashionista you know and love." She gave a look at Rainbow. "Or tolerate. Yet I'm also one of the most popular DJ's that ever lived. With an attitude that reflects that." Switching postures along with the voices.

"I get it." Spike said. He didn't seemed too disappointed know she was essentially the same. "It's like a split pers-" The Two-faced mare became angry suddenly and began slapping the dragon in rage. But before she could Magnum tackled her.

A lot gasped. The birthday girl seemed spouted angry gibberish through her scowl. "Excuse me, I'm taking her to the kitchen so she can calm down." Magnum said holding his daughter down. "Sweetie Belle, Octavia, Pinkie can you two help. She'll probably recover faster that way." The three obeyed. They dragged her by the hooves front hooves. "Pearl, be a dear and explain for them." He said as he nudged his head towards the guests who were all speechless.

"What just happened?" Scootaloo asked.

Pearl sighed. "Sorry you had to see that. When some unprofessional psychiatrist found out that she had a double life she kept on constantly accusing that she's was insane. To the point that it drives her insane every time it's mentioned. Unless she sees it coming. And she can calm down herself after some time. But let's not go into much detail shall we. Don't worry little dragon, she's perfectly sane if you just never mention it ever again. She is still the mare Sweetie says that you have an eye out for her." Everypony's either wide-eyed or jaw dropped.

"How did this happen? The double life I mean." Fluttershy said.

"And why?" Twilight followed up.

"Please sit down, grab some cake, listen carefully and I will explain all you need to know."

* * *

**5 Minutes later... In the kitchen.**

"Rarity, snap out of it!" Said Sweetie.

*Angry Gibberish* Came out of her sister.

"Dad why, did why's she like this?"

"I'll tell you later. Just keep on slapping and try calling her by her name(s) girls."

"Gladly." Octavia said. *Slap* "Wake up you lazy dunce."

"Graaah."

"It doesn't seem to work. What if..."  _'I could smack Octy in back so she accidentally... No that would hurt both of them. Maybe I should say;'_  "Octy, kiss Vinnyty on her mouth." Octavia blushed mercilessly.

"Wha?-" She finally snapped out of it. "Dad, please don't tell me it happened again."

"Thank you Pinkie. I won't. But you went without for such a long time." Magnum, Sweetie and Pinkie hugged the mare. Octavia did the same but only after she stopped being flustered by Pinkie's suggestion.

"What did I do this time?"

* * *

Meanwhile... At the party.

"And that's all that you should be concerned about." Pearl finished.

Rainbow Dash's "Wow." Is all she heard from the crowd. "How did she hide that for so long? I knew both of her!"

"Mrs. Belle I might know something that can help." Twilight said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's great but all in time. Let's wait on her return first." Pearl said. "Oh before you do anything else, Rarity would like me to Pinkie Promise you all not to tell anypony."

The room was filled with yesses. But pony felt like doing the motions.

"Thank you, I'll go check on her. And again, sorry you had to see that. She hasn't done that in years."

As soon as she said that Raryl came along with the others. "No need mom, I apologise for my out rage. It's was terribly unladylike of me. Or UnDJ-like for that matter." She sighed. And looked at Spike. He has subtlety shaking. This stung the DJionista. "I'm sorry I tried to slap you Spikey-Wikey." She hugged the dragon. The dragon calmed down. Octavia raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, It was my fault anyways." Spike said.

"You couldn't have known that."

"Can we forget that that ever happened?"

"Please." She broke the hug. "Are you guys still the mood to party?" She said with a unenthusiastic tone. Surprisingly everypony said yes. "Well then," Her enthusiasm returned "Let's party on then." She was making her way back to the DJ-set.

"Vinyl." Octavia said to get her friends attention. "Shouldn't you open your presents?"

"I was planning to open them later. But why not?" She chuckled.

* * *

Here's a list a list of presents. In order she opened.  
Applebloom: N/A: Isn't technically a friend of Rarity.  
Scootaloo: N/A: But since she now know who she is she wishes she had brought something.  
Fluttershy: A record signed by Vinyl Scratch. For the record, She found it really funny. And thanked the Pegasus for it.  
Applejack: Zap apple jar. Rarity always liked those.  
Pinkie: Confetti-explosion-in-a-box. Self explanatory. Got a good giggle out her.  
Rainbow Dash: Some of her molted feathers. They'll look stylish on something.  
Magnum and Pearl: A book on relationships and how establish them. Vinyl was not amused. They gave her that last year! And the obvious reason. Everypony silently laughed at Rarity's embarrassment. No hard feelings were involved.  
Twilight: TBA. She couldn't think of anything. She had to make it up at a later time.  
Spike: Gave her a ruby chiseled into crummy unicorn, guess who it was supposed to be. Vinyl kissed him on the forehead. Octavia wanted ask about that. But that had to wait.  
Sweetie Belle: A solo CMC double sided table picnic cloth. It's shoddily put together but one side's checkered white and purple had a sloppily sown on Rarity's cutie mark. The other side were checkered white and gray. The white parts were the same set of white patches of the other side. Sown to the purple patches were the grey patches. The white ones had Vinyl's cutie mark the grey one had Octavia's. It's clear that she put a lot of effort in it, but it's too 3 Dimensional for any use.

* * *

"It's... beautiful, Sweetie." On the scale of quality (Sweetie II to Rarity) it was  _definitely_  Sweetie II, but for Sweetie II standards it's surprisingly good. In other words Rarity meant it, despite the ellipsis. Vinyl hugged her sibling. The room echoed  _'Aw'_

"If you two are done. I would like to give you my present." Octavia said a little while in the hug. The sisters broke the hug.

"What do you have in store for me 'Tavi?"

"You have thank Pinkie for this one. Twilight do your thing." Octavia said and motioned for Twilight come forth. She did.

"'Tavi, you know that I'm not into mares right? You'd think if I kept reminding the universe the universe would finally get that." She made it clear she was joking. Twilight was not amused, she liked being the subject of those jokes as much as Vinyl/Rarity and Octavia do. "I'm sorry, Twilight dear, it's a terrible joke that follows us and refuses to die, but pray tell what do you have to do with 'Tavi's present."

"It's a (as Octavia called it, my guess is to keep your identity secret) an incredibly elaborate parlor trick for an upcoming birthday of a friend of hers."

"'Kay. So what is this 'Parlor trick?'"

"Well do you remember what you saw at Sugar Cube Corner a few days ago?"

"Where you took a break for taking the body switched Fluttershy and Applejack around town?" The ones who weren't aware of that were amazed.

"Yes that. This is related to that. I need you to change fully into Rarity or Vinyl."

"I don't think I see where this is going. I'll be back in a jiffy. You can party in the meanwhile, changing into Rarity can take a while." Went into the direction of the stairs. "Pinks, do you think you can operate the DJ set?"

* * *

7 Minutes of Pinkie playing Pinkie party tunes...

"I'm back." Said Rarity actually looking like Rarity, the Rarity most were familiar with. Spike's heart was racing.

"Okay, I want everypony to stand back and be quiet. Rarity I want you to sit down a stay still." Everypony did as they were told. Twilight horn started glowing, some of the glow started flowing out of Twilight's horn. The glow started float above Rarity, forming a perfect circle. It descended down on Rarity, as if it was scanning her. The glow faded.

"What did you do?" Pearl asked concerned.

"Yes dear, what did you do?" Echoed Rarity.

"Nothing dangerous if that what you're wondering. Now change into Vinyl and then we'll be done."

"That won't take long." Vinyl said confidence.

* * *

3 Minutes later...

"Yo, sup." Vinyl said jokingly (without her glasses, those were still on the DJ-Set). And the room filled with 'Hi'.

"Please sit down again, this is a set of complicated spells, but you won't have to stay still this time. And once again I need complete silence." Twilight complained

"'Kay" Vinyl said. Twilight lifted her up with her magic. Some darker glow of Twilight went literally into Vinyl's head though her left ear and went out the right ear. Suddenly that glow started to grow blindingly white. Everypony shielded their eyes. After the light faded away they found Twilight lying down on the floor exhausted and the birthday girl sitting on the floor... both of her, Vinyl  _AND_  Rarity.

Everypony was speechless. Octavia was the first to say anything, it was a whisper directed at Twilight. "Please remind me to repay you someday Twilight, you definitely deserve it."

"Thanks." The mage whispered. "You can start moving now." She said a little louder but raspy.

"Okay./Okay." They looked at herselfs she jumped back, twice. "What the!"/"Son of a bass." The Sweetie I's said in the opposite co-responding voice of the body they're in. And they were now looking at each other.

"I have two sisters now?"

"Seems so." Magnum said to his youngest. Followed by other with similar sayings.

"What-/What-" They look at each other with wide eyes.

"Ladies first." Vinyl said with a bow.

"Why, thank you kindly, Vinyl dear." They chuckled/giggled at that one, all of the awake giggled at that. "What did Twilight do? I mean I know what she did. But what exactly DID she do to me. I mean... us. Sorry."

"I would've done the same. This'll takes some time getting a used to. Hey Twilight!"

"Shh!" Spike said while attempting to lift his sleeping sister up. "Twilight needs her rest, can she lay down on your Drama Sofa™?"

Rarity dragged the sofa to her and levitated Twilight on it and pushed the sofa back to it's place."Looks like we'll have to wait, me."

"Not really." Octavia said. "What Twilight did is clone you. One of you is a clone with all the memories. You can merge back together Twilight said. Don't ask me how. I asked so could live a literal double life. It should make your life(s) easier. And fortunately your memories are synchronized. So you should know what the other experienced that day. Am I correct on that, Spike?"

"Sounds similar enough to the version Twilight explained to me when she studied the spell."

"My head hurts." Scootaloo said with her hoof against her head.

"You're telling me." Rainbow Dash said with her hoof against her head.

"You're telling me!/You are telling me!" "But I can live with this. Now I can actually I stay in my house. What about miss priss?" That insult was meant jokingly.

"I agree with you uncouth sorry excuse for a lady. I never thought bickering with myself would this fun." The white mares laughed it up a little. "This is great, we couldn't have asked for an better birthday present, Octavia."

"Yeah!"

"Do I  _really_  have two sisters now? It sounds too good to be true." Sweetie said.

"I think so." Pearl said.

"I have no problem with this, do you two?" Magnum asked his wife and youngest kid.

"No, I don't."

"Heck no!" Sweetie shouted hugging the front arms of her sisters.

"Well... Should we call each other-"

"Sisters?"

"Twin Sisters?"

"Long lost Twin Sisters?"

"That could work. It's the most plausible anyhow."

"If yer're calling story book logic plausible." Applejack said quietly. It went ignored.

"Hey dad, do you think you can adopt me? This is ridiculous."

"I will Sweetheart. But how about we party for now. It's been on hold for far too long."

"Finally." Some whispered.

"This means two presents per year doesn't it Magnum?"

"Yup."

* * *

The party went well. Everypony grew accustomed with the idea of there being two Rarities/Vinyls now. The twins themselves got along well. They didn't care if one of them was technically fake. For the record it was Rarity that was the clone. Her mane, tail, eyes and eyelashes were all natural now. And she lost the ability to switch her cutie marks. Vinyl still had all her traits in tact.

Have a premature epilogue, it happens between and/or after the party:

Spike: Has lower back pain from carrying his sister home. At the party he gained a budding relation ship with the former alter-ego of his crush. Asking what Rarity likes. She gave him some advice. But Rarity knows what to expect. Synchronized memories and all. His relation regarding Rarity remained the same.

Twilight Sparkle: Awoke home. It took so much out of her. She will never preform such a spell again. She had the talk to the twins later.

Fluttershy: Got a huge discounts on future records. She got along with the DJ very well, just like when they met earlier. To Fluttershy she was like a second Rainbow Dash with a hint of (obviously) Rarity. And she definitely was happy that Scootaloo was happy.

Sweetie Belle II: Couldn't be any happier. She had two sisters now. Now she could bother the one when the other doesn't have such time. Now she'll never miss Sister Hooves Social ever. Vinyl is more fun loving sister compared to Rarity, but she loved them equally. Thanks to Vinyl her music lessons went smoother too.

Scootaloo: Also got discounts for Vinyl's records. Vinyl was now a second Rainbow Dash to Scootaloo admiration wise. Was kinda jealous of Sweetie Belle for having such an equally awesome sister. Who knows? Maybe this becomes a competition of the coolest sister soon.

Big Macintosh: Kept eeyuping day in, day out. Nothing new.

Applejack: Gained a higher opinion of Rarity and more respect. Not that it was low before (okay it was, but compared since Twilight came into town). Again Vinyl and her got along, it's hard to dislike Vinyl.

Applebloom: Thought it was cool, but that's, but there are a lot more options for crusading at least.

Jumping Jukebox: Rejected. Story of his life.

Octavia: It was surreal seeing Vinyl at home more often. But everything was good. Vinyl (and Rarity for that matter) kept thanking her, Pinkie and Twilight for making this happen. She also gained a few more good friends in the process. Vinyl also acted more mature with her around now. Probably because she now knows she was the most ladylike lady in Ponyville. She still called her Sweetie a lot. Her uncle's birthday went well. He got to meet Vinyl who she invited. Fancy Pants didn't mind.

Pinkie Pie: Not much changed with her. She had to organize a false 'Welcome back in the family' party for Vinyl. Not much else.

Dumb Ester Luck, you know, that guy mentioned in chapter 1 ( _Slightly Subtle Setup (Maybe)_ ) as 'Mr. Luck' and appeared in chapter 4 ( _Carousel Boutique Starring: Rarity, Sweetie Belle and today's guest star: Octavia_ ): He died thanks to a hoofball. He got better. He's now a zombie priest, a Ponyville first. This happened tens of times more in Fillydelphia.

Opalescence: Was at first confused. But now she has the best of two worlds. Snuggling Vinyl and scratching Rarity.

Rainbow Dash: Her relation with Vinyl didn't change and her relation with Rarity didn't change... much. Sometimes when they are together Rarity would act like Vinyl to make things more fun, like modeling for her.

Magnum & Pearl Belle: Not much changed, Sweetie I already moved out years ago. All that changed to them is that there were two of her who're mostly sticking with one persona. They're treating it like Vinyl was always in the family now.

Sweetie Belle I: Read the rest to find out.

* * *

The party was over. Most have said good byes. The only ones that were left are the Belles and Octavia.

"Well... see you guys later." Vinyl said waving them good bye.

"You're not going with me?" Octavia asked.

"I & I we still need to discuss a few things, and I feel like it's my duty helping her clean up this mess."

"Thank you dear sister." Rarity said grabbing some tools they needed to clean up.

"Don't mention it sis." Vinyl replied.

"You two are already costumed to the role." Magnum took note. "Everypony will no doubt believe it."

"Yup, I'll go home via the tunnel. See you later 'Tavi."

"Okay until later. To you too Rarity."

"Good bye." Rarity said waving her sister's housemate as she left.

"Bye Rarity, Vinyl."

"Bye Sweetie, Mom, Dad./Bye Sweetie, Mom, Dad." The twins said in unison, everyone shared a laugh. "And remember Sweetie." Vinyl said to her younger sibling. "Feel free to visit me whenever you want. If you like it could be a second home away from home."

"Really?" Vinyl nodded. "But would Octavia be okay with this?"

"I don't think she'll object. And it is my house."

"You're the best only tied with Rarity, thank you." The twins smiled at Sweetie's over reaction.

"Well it's finally time to go." Pearl said. "Come along, Sweetie."

"Yes mom." Sweetie obeyed, they left the building.

"So this all happened." Vinyl first spoke and started cleaning up.

"Indeed" Rarity said was cleaning as well. "What do you think the future has in store for us?"

"My guess is that we'll grow into individual ponies. I mean even more individual. I might not even have a trace of you in a few years and vice-versa."

"That's possible."

"Do you think the synchronized memories would be annoying years later?"

"In what way, Vinyl?"

"For example if we each get a boyfriend, they both start telling some secrets, embarrassing secrets, we get those mixed up, making even more embarrassing stories for those stallions."

"You're over thinking, Vinyl."

"Maybe... I've never noticed how pretty you are. Don't gimme those looks. I can finally look at you without the help of a mirror, it's helped by the fact that it's still kinda surreal."

"Agreed... Enjoying the look of my eyelashes you don't have?" Rarity teased.

Vinyl felt like saying something in retort. It was a really risky and a really stupid thing to say. "Split personality." Vinyl wasn't affected by saying it herself.

Rarity looked shocked and gave a nasty glare followed by seemingly tackling Vinyl. And hugged her. "Gotcha, it didn't work."

"That's great!" They high hooved.

"You should've seen the look on your face darling. Adorable."

"I'll take your word for it. You know, that high five gave me an idea."

Rarity got back to cleaning said. "And what's that?"

"We should work on a secret sister greeting, you know the kind everypony can see and can copy?"

"I am on board with that one, but it should complement both our personalities."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same."

"Of course you are." They both let out a similar sounding laugh. And after a little while during the cleaning process they came up with one.

"Bro hoof,"

"hoof shake,"

"high hoof"

"and bow with grace. This is the official start to fantastic sisterhood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the story? Good for you!  
> Disliked the story? Good for you!  
> I doesn't matter much too me anyway. This was sort of a self test. To see if I could write a competent complete story. You decide if I succeeded. And express it however you want. Personally I like to think I didn't do that well but it's obvious I did something right. I mean the like/dislike counter is rather one sided.
> 
> Insanity how does it work? And why is it here?
> 
> Anyways like I promised I'm going back to writing Hypnotized Fluttershy. Check that out if you like. WARING: MY FIRST STORY, IT'S BOUND TO BE FLAWED!
> 
> This chapter also contains hints of a possible future story that takes place after this with necessarily focusing what what happened here.
> 
> One more thing. None of you got the Monkey Island reference in the title? Shame on you.


	10. A Rarity of a Record

Carousal Boutique: Stardate Tuesday, a little before midday.

Pinkie and Vinyl were done with decorating the boutique. There were balloons scattered over the place, ready to be popped by Opal. But she's too busy snuggling Vinyl's front leg. Vinyl decided that Opal might cause some trouble so she brought the cat to the safest place for Opal to be. Upstairs.

Pinkie Pie sat behind a counter to greet the guests. Would've been cute if she wasn't a full grown mare. You know what, I'll retract that statement. "Hey Vinny, is everything ready on your part?"

Vinyl behind a DJ set (it would've been Tartarus to install it in the boutique if it wasn't for Pinkie Pie, don't ask, she could pull out a trombone out of her nose and ponies would only raise an eyebrow. And the eyebrows only raised because it looks like she's picking her nose.) replied. "Lemme see, my regular make-up around the eyes, tail extension on my tail on which I'm sitting on so nopony can see, music varying from 80's disco to fun funk and many others, I practiced the 'overly over complicated underdone unnecessary over-the-top maneuver' as you so elegantly called it, mismatched contacts, disco ball, lights and I memorized the revised speech for the guests who're unaware. And on your part?"

"Everything's done. So let's small talk until one of the quests arrive!"

"So my presence throw a wrench in your plan, Sweetie?" Said Octavia at the entrance smiling with a different attire than usual. It's a bow tie that's is the color of Vinyl's darkest part of her blue mane instead of her usual pink one.

"You're never gonna let it go ain't ya 'Tavi?" Vinyl didn't look amused and groaned. Ever since the story at the boutique Octavia loved teasing her friend with her real name. It was often disguised as a pun too. Little did you know that Sweetie "Bon Bon" Drops and Lyra Heartstrings do the same thing at least thrice a week.

"I am using it only in-private. If you don't count Pinkie."

"Ya know what it implies right? To any who hears in on us without context that is?"

"Yes. And your groan is worth it every second." Octavia giggled. "Anyways; happy birthday, Rarity!" Octavia's glad she finally can celebrate it. "My present for you should come soon."

"Ya know what to do right?" Vinyl asked a little nervously. "Don't mention that I'm the double birthday gal."

"I know, I know."

Remembering she's in the room with the musicians, Pinkie gave Octavia a pointy party hat, with an Octavia motif (Bow tie pink with her cutie mark on it). "Here, with this hat you've access to all party stuffs in the room, all the punch you want play some games-"

"I get the idea Pinkie, this certainly isn't the first party of yours (well Vinyl's) I've been invited for..." Octavia said. "But this hat system is new addition."

"Wanted to try something new." Pinkie said as she was slapping her hooves together for no reason.

"Going to the punch bowl now. Did you..."

"Nope. Enjoy."

"I will."

5 minutes later...

"Hi Fluttershy. Teehee that rhymes. Aw, I ended on a half rhyme..." Said Pinkie the clerk.

"Hi Pinkie." Giggled Fluttershy with the present's ribbon hanging from in between her teeth. "Oh, Miss Vinyl. I didn't expect to see you here." She said as Pinkie slammed (gently) the party hat on her head. And put the newly written party instructions in her wings. "Never saw Rarity as a fan of your work."

"I don't think she is..." Vinyl said as she remembered making no-so-subtle jabs at herself at the spa. "But invited me for who knows what reason."

"How nice of her. Um... Where is she?"

"She waiting upstairs, she comes down once Pinks over there tell me that everypony is partying in this house so I can tell the B-Day Gal," 'I referred myself "B-Day Gal?" That sounded stupid even in my rockin' DJ mode.' she took 3 seconds to think that to herself. "because she apparently trusts with that." She said later bits rather groan-y.

"Why would she leave leave it in your hooves?"

"Beats me." Vinyl shrugged.

"If you don't mind I'm going to wander around now."

"You do that 'Shy, I'm gonna turn on the music now. I think we have enough guests for it now." She pressed a button and let the classic play naturally.

4 Minutes later...

"Wow it's DJ P0N-3!" Scootaloo stated the obvious. Rainbow Dash was on her side.

"Hey Vinyl." She said raising her hoof in the same way of saying hello towards a friend from a slight distance.

"'Sup." The cool DJ said returning the gesture, now looking at the tyke. "'Sup to you too, kiddo."

Scootaloo of the now party hatted Pegasi duo was definitely excited. "Ohmygosh! Did you hear that Dash? She called me 'Kiddo'!"

"I don't see how that's anything special, Squirt." Rainbow commented.

"Yeah, I mean it's not like I called ya Scootaloo or something."

"Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohm-"

Everypony was staring at Scootaloo. Vinyl spoke up. "Is she's gonna stop anytime soon?"

"Dunno, she's become obsessed with your music. I hoped knowing you well lessen it's effects. Should've known better. I'll just try to calm her down before Rarity shows up. Whe-"

"-hohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmyg-"

"When everypony is here." Vinyl answered Rainbow's unspoken sentence.

"'Kay." Rainbow pushed her sister away. Literately.

"ygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshohmygoshoh-"

6 minutes later...

5 ponies came in. Applejack, Applebloom, Sweetie, Magnum and Pearl Belle entered the scene. Vinyl just presumed they just happened to come in at the same time. Applejack had a saddle bag, captain obvious bets all his bits that that's where Applejack had her present. Sweetie's talking to Applebloom. No big surprise there.

"Names?" Said Pinkie with a straight mane with a bun at the back with glasses, a bored voice and with a look that says 'Is work time over yet?'.

"Pinkie Pie, wha' in the blazes is with tha' attitude?"

"Don't like it? Tough luck." Pinkie still in secretary mode. "Actually I was bored waiting for guests to arrive on a party is not as exciting as the actual party. So tried to entertain myself."

"That doesn't sound like fun." Sweetie said.

"It wasn't." She said as she discarded the glasses and shook her old manestyle back, perfectly I might add. 'Mr. author, this didn't make much sense.'

I'm trying to keep the guest entrances from being repetitive. Can you blame for that?

'Yes, Easily. Look; "Blame."'

...Just do what you're supposed to do before at least before someone cringes his jaw off at the 4th wallness of this.

''Kay.' Thought Pinkie as she awoke from the nothing that happened.

"Pinkie Pie, are you okay?" Pearl asked.

"Uh... Wha'? Oh you sorry I was talking to something in my head, nothing new." The five guests looked at each other, they were rather hesitant on agreeing on Pinkie's statement. "Here's the stuff you need to enjoy the party. And yes, hats are entirely necessary to party here."

1 Minute later...

"Ah didn't know tha' Rarity was friends with ya." Applejack said to Octavia.

"We've met at this very boutique some days ago. But it feels like we've known each other longer than that."

"So Ah reckon that ya two hit it off pretty well."

"Enough that she invited me." Octavia explained only slightly bending the truth. "Good enough, that she offered to make a dress for me because I'm Fancy Pants' niece."

"Are ya f'r real?"

"Yes. On what?"

"'n both th' fer free bit 'nd ya being Fancy Pants' niece."

"Oh yes, both are for real."

2 Minutes later...

"Hiya Twilight!"

"Hey Pinkie." Twilight said barring no present.

"Here's your stuff." She hoofed over the stuff.

"Um... Okay."

"Let's see... Applebloom, Check." Pinkie said double checking her check list. "Applejack, Check. Flutte... .. .. . .. . .. . . . . . . ... . . . . ... ... .. ..... ootaloo. Check. Spike. Che-" She crossed that out and wrote Spike's name thicker so she couldn't see that she crossed it out. "Better ask Twilight about Spike."

2 Minutes earlier...

Twilight who just arrived just noticed Octavia. "Octavia?"

"Why hello, Twilight."

"Has you being here something this something to do with-"

"Yes I need you.. . .. ..... . . parlor trick. . ... . .. ."

"On who should I use this parlor trick?"

"Well let's let the birthday girl decide."

"Speaking of Rarity, where's she?"

"She's waiting until everypony arrives. I think everypony is here. Shouldn't she be here right now?"

"I was going to ask Twilight 'bout that." Pinkie said. "Everypony's here. Just not the single Drake. Where's he?"

"Oh he wanted to look his best. He should be here any minute." Twilight said.

"Okie-dokie." Pinkie bounced as she said back to her desk.

"So, what's Vinyl doing here?"

"You know her?"

"We met the other day at Sugarcube Corner."

"With Pinkie Pie and Rainbow Dash?"

"How did you know?"

"Those mares have been Vinyl's friends for as long as I can remember. It was a safe assumption. She's here to provide the music."

"Never knew Rarity liked her music. Although she doesn't seem to play her trademark genre."

"She commissioned her to play music she likes I suppose."

"Hi Spike!" Pinkie said loud enough for everypony to hear.

"Sorry I took so long." Spike said wearing a tuxedo and carrying a gift box the size of a moderate sized gemstone. I wonder what's in it. "I forgot that I needed to iron my tux for Rarity's birthday. Still feels warm."

"That's alright. Now go party Spike. Rarity will be here shortly."

"Thanks Pinkie."

"Spike. Check." Pinkie folded up her desk. And informed Vinyl. "Everypony and Drake is here. Is Rarity gonna come down now?"

"Nah, let's wait a little bit. I want that everypony has some fun before I summon her. I think it's be a shocker to some. I'll wait until they bring her up loudly."

"Okie-dokie-lokie-hokie-pokie! I'll just finally join the partying."

The party was swell. The CMC are playing pin the pony on the tail, yes you read that correctly. Pearl and Magnum just sitting at a table. Rainbow and Pinkie are dancing. Twilight's reading a book how to not do a dance that repels ponies. Octavia was talking to Spike about being a dragon, the reason is she never got to know or ask about Spike she knew he existed. She just never asked about him. Applejack's just leaning against a wall. Fluttershy's staring a Scootaloo with a smile from a distance.

This lasted for about 7 minutes. Before Rainbow decided to politely ask something. "Where the hay is Rarity, Vinyl? You said you get her once everypony's here."

"Yes, Yes I did."

"Everypony's here. Go get her!"

"Patience's lost on ya again, eh Dash? Fine I'll get her." Vinyl turned down the music. "Rarity! It's time!" Vinyl pressed a button causing a radio upstairs to play. "I'll be right there~." Rarity's voice said upstairs in a sing-song voice.

Everypony looked at the staircase. Octavia, Pinkie, Magnum, Sweetie and Pearl were laughing on the inside. Vinyl's laughing out loud though.

"Wha's so funny?" Applejack asked as everypony stared at the DJ.

Still laughing now with her hoof in front of her face. "Heheheh." *clears throat * "Well it's just that..." Vinyl pressed a button on her DJ set. It caused a drum roll to play. Vinyl took of her glasses and gently put them down, her eyes are closed the eyes had some blue eye shadow on them, and one eye had eye lashes other didn't, she jumped from her DJ table, with a flip landed with an elegant pose with her head high up. The drum roll ended as her eyes opened showing a Purple and a Blue eye. "Surprise darlings!" said the familiar voice elegant voice which contradicts Vinyl's RD-esque-voice-but-smoother voice. While her cutie mark changed on one side (the side everyone saw) into Rarity's with no magic what-so-ever.

The pony in front of them was in fact Rarity. Or Vinyl...

"Rarity!!" Most Ponies shouted. "Wait, if you're Rarity." Rainbow began. "Then where's Vinyl?" Meanwhile Octavia's laughing behind her silently.

"We're one in the same" Vinyl began. "Rainbow Dash." Rarity finished confirming for the ponies who didn't know precisely what they're white unicorn friend said.

Reactions varied.

Spike and Fluttershy fainted for different reasons. Fluttershy fell on top Spike. Don't know what's more painful. Spike fainted because there is a whole new side to his love. Fluttershy fainted because her best friend was secretly one of her favorite musicians.

Rainbow and AJ both had a brain fart. Ergo they had trouble processing it. (RD finds it awesome though.)

Scootaloo's obsession altered. She needed to think if this was cool or not. She decided that she should show Rarity a little more respect and Vinyl even more respect

Applebloom was indifferent towards this. She didn't seem to have any interest or have any problem with this at all for some reason.

And Twilight made an "O" face, but she finally put two and two together. With what Octavia meant to do with that "Parlor trick".

"I'm sure you all have questions." Vinyl said. She walked over to the two that fainted."Could some pony help me wake up dear Fluttershy and Spikey?" Rarity continued. I color coded the voices for her. Makes it a little easier.

"Rarity!" Spike shouted waking up hearing Rarity's voice. He in turn threw Fluttershy off him.

"Mmm...What happened?" Fluttershy said in tone that sounds like she just awoke from a good night rest. Both Spike and Fluttershy looked at Vinity.

"Please refrain from fainting again."

"Rarity?" Spike.

"Yes."

"Can I ask you something Rarity?" Spike. She nodded. Everypony was paying attention. Magnum looked especially alert. "Are you still Rarity, have you been lying to us?" The dragon asked looking hopeful that's she's still the mare he loves.

"She didn't lie to me!" Pinkie said in the background. Spike didn't hear her however, he was too focused on the mare in front of him.

The two-faced mare face told gave away that she was thinking of the answer. "Well. To an extent... I'm still the fashionista you know and love." She gave a look at Rainbow. "Or tolerate. Yet I'm also one of the most popular DJ's that ever lived. With an attitude that reflects that." Switching postures along with the voices.

"I get it." Spike said. He didn't seemed too disappointed know she was essentially the same. "It's like a split pers-" The Two-faced mare became angry suddenly and began slapping the dragon in rage. But before she could Magnum tackled her.

A lot gasped. The birthday girl seemed spouted angry gibberish through her scowl. "Excuse me, I'm taking her to the kitchen so she can calm down." Magnum said holding his daughter down. "Sweetie Belle, Octavia, Pinkie can you two help. She'll probably recover faster that way." The three obeyed. They dragged her by the hooves front hooves. "Pearl, be a dear and explain for them." He said as he nudged his head towards the guests who were all speechless.

"What just happened?" Scootaloo asked.

Pearl sighed. "Sorry you had to see that. When some unprofessional psychiatrist found out that she had a double life she kept on constantly accusing that she's was insane. To the point that it drives her insane every time it's mentioned. Unless she sees it coming. And she can calm down herself after some time. But let's not go into much detail shall we. Don't worry little dragon, she's perfectly sane if you just never mention it ever again. She is still the mare Sweetie says that you have an eye out for her." Everypony's either wide-eyed or jaw dropped.

"How did this happen? The double life I mean." Fluttershy said.

"And why?" Twilight followed up.

"Please sit down, grab some cake, listen carefully and I will explain all you need to know."

5 Minutes later... In the kitchen.

"Rarity, snap out of it!" Said Sweetie.

*Angry Gibberish* Came out of her sister.

"Dad why, did why's she like this?"

"I'll tell you later. Just keep on slapping and try calling her by her name(s) girls."

"Gladly." Octavia said. *Slap* "Wake up you lazy dunce."

"Graaah."

"It doesn't seem to work. What if..." 'I could smack Octy in back so she accidentally... No that would hurt both of them. Maybe I should say;' "Octy, kiss Vinnyty on her mouth." Octavia blushed mercilessly.

"Wha?-" She finally snapped out of it. "Dad, please don't tell me it happened again."

"Thank you Pinkie. I won't. But you went without for such a long time." Magnum, Sweetie and Pinkie hugged the mare. Octavia did the same but only after she stopped being flustered by Pinkie's suggestion.

"What did I do this time?"

Meanwhile... At the party.

"And that's all that you should be concerned about." Pearl finished.

Rainbow Dash's "Wow." Is all she heard from the crowd. "How did she hide that for so long? I knew both of her!"

"Mrs. Belle I might know something that can help." Twilight said.

"Really?"

"Really."

"That's great but all in time. Let's wait on her return first." Pearl said. "Oh before you do anything else, Rarity would like me to Pinkie Promise you all not to tell anypony."

The room was filled with yesses. But pony felt like doing the motions.

"Thank you, I'll go check on her. And again, sorry you had to see that. She hasn't done that in years."

As soon as she said that Raryl came along with the others. "No need mom, I apologise for my out rage. It's was terribly unladylike of me. Or UnDJ-like for that matter." She sighed. And looked at Spike. He has subtlety shaking. This stung the DJionista. "I'm sorry I tried to slap you Spikey-Wikey." She hugged the dragon. The dragon calmed down. Octavia raised an eyebrow.

"It's okay, It was my fault anyways." Spike said.

"You couldn't have known that."

"Can we forget that that ever happened?"

"Please." She broke the hug. "Are you guys still the mood to party?" She said with a unenthusiastic tone. Surprisingly everypony said yes. "Well then," Her enthusiasm returned "Let's party on then." She was making her way back to the DJ-set.

"Vinyl." Octavia said to get her friends attention. "Shouldn't you open your presents?"

"I was planning to open them later. But why not?" She chuckled.

Here's a list a list of presents. In order she opened.  
Applebloom: N/A: Isn't technically a friend of Rarity.  
Scootaloo: N/A: But since she now know who she is she wishes she had brought something.  
Fluttershy: A record signed by Vinyl Scratch. For the record, She found it really funny. And thanked the Pegasus for it.  
Applejack: Zap apple jar. Rarity always liked those.  
Pinkie: Confetti-explosion-in-a-box. Self explanatory. Got a good giggle out her.  
Rainbow Dash: Some of her molted feathers. They'll look stylish on something.  
Magnum and Pearl: A book on relationships and how establish them. Vinyl was not amused. They gave her that last year! And the obvious reason. Everypony silently laughed at Rarity's embarrassment. No hard feelings were involved.  
Twilight: TBA. She couldn't think of anything. She had to make it up at a later time.  
Spike: Gave her a ruby chiseled into crummy unicorn, guess who it was supposed to be. Vinyl kissed him on the forehead. Octavia wanted ask about that. But that had to wait.  
Sweetie Belle: A solo CMC double sided table picnic cloth. It's shoddily put together but one side's checkered white and purple had a sloppily sown on Rarity's cutie mark. The other side were checkered white and gray. The white parts were the same set of white patches of the other side. Sown to the purple patches were the grey patches. The white ones had Vinyl's cutie mark the grey one had Octavia's. It's clear that she put a lot of effort in it, but it's too 3 Dimensional for any use.

"It's... beautiful, Sweetie." On the scale of quality (Sweetie II to Rarity) it was definitely Sweetie II, but for Sweetie II standards it's surprisingly good. In other words Rarity meant it, despite the ellipsis. Vinyl hugged her sibling. The room echoed 'Aw'

"If you two are done. I would like to give you my present." Octavia said a little while in the hug. The sisters broke the hug.

"What do you have in store for me 'Tavi?"

"You have thank Pinkie for this one. Twilight do your thing." Octavia said and motioned for Twilight come forth. She did.

"'Tavi, you know that I'm not into mares right? You'd think if I kept reminding the universe the universe would finally get that." She made it clear she was joking. Twilight was not amused, she liked being the subject of those jokes as much as Vinyl/Rarity and Octavia do. "I'm sorry, Twilight dear, it's a terrible joke that follows us and refuses to die, but pray tell what do you have to do with 'Tavi's present."

"It's a (as Octavia called it, my guess is to keep your identity secret) an incredibly elaborate parlor trick for an upcoming birthday of a friend of hers."

"'Kay. So what is this 'Parlor trick?'"

"Well do you remember what you saw at Sugar Cube Corner a few days ago?"

"Where you took a break for taking the body switched Fluttershy and Applejack around town?" The ones who weren't aware of that were amazed.

"Yes that. This is related to that. I need you to change fully into Rarity or Vinyl."

"I don't think I see where this is going. I'll be back in a jiffy. You can party in the meanwhile, changing into Rarity can take a while." Went into the direction of the stairs. "Pinks, do you think you can operate the DJ set?"

7 Minutes of Pinkie playing Pinkie party tunes...

"I'm back." Said Rarity actually looking like Rarity, the Rarity most were familiar with. Spike's heart was racing.

"Okay, I want everypony to stand back and be quiet. Rarity I want you to sit down a stay still." Everypony did as they were told. Twilight horn started glowing, some of the glow started flowing out of Twilight's horn. The glow started float above Rarity, forming a perfect circle. It descended down on Rarity, as if it was scanning her. The glow faded.

"What did you do?" Pearl asked concerned.

"Yes dear, what did you do?" Echoed Rarity.

"Nothing dangerous if that what you're wondering. Now change into Vinyl and then we'll be done."

"That won't take long." Vinyl said confidence.

3 Minutes later...

"Yo, sup." Vinyl said jokingly (without her glasses, those were still on the DJ-Set). And the room filled with 'Hi'.

"Please sit down again, this is a set of complicated spells, but you won't have to stay still this time. And once again I need complete silence." Twilight complained

"'Kay" Vinyl said. Twilight lifted her up with her magic. Some darker glow of Twilight went literally into Vinyl's head though her left ear and went out the right ear. Suddenly that glow started to grow blindingly white. Everypony shielded their eyes. After the light faded away they found Twilight lying down on the floor exhausted and the birthday girl sitting on the floor... both of her, Vinyl AND Rarity.

Everypony was speechless. Octavia was the first to say anything, it was a whisper directed at Twilight. "Please remind me to repay you someday Twilight, you definitely deserve it."

"Thanks." The mage whispered. "You can start moving now." She said a little louder but raspy.

"Okay./Okay." They looked at herselfs she jumped back, twice. "What the!"/"Son of a bass." The Sweetie I's said in the opposite co-responding voice of the body they're in. And they were now looking at each other.

"I have two sisters now?"

"Seems so." Magnum said to his youngest. Followed by other with similar sayings.

"What-/What-" They look at each other with wide eyes.

"Ladies first." Vinyl said with a bow.

"Why, thank you kindly, Vinyl dear." They chuckled/giggled at that one, all of the awake giggled at that. "What did Twilight do? I mean I know what she did. But what exactly DID she do to me. I mean... us. Sorry."

"I would've done the same. This'll takes some time getting a used to. Hey Twilight!"

"Shh!" Spike said while attempting to lift his sleeping sister up. "Twilight needs her rest, can she lay down on your Drama Sofa™?"

Rarity dragged the sofa to her and levitated Twilight on it and pushed the sofa back to it's place."Looks like we'll have to wait, me."

"Not really." Octavia said. "What Twilight did is clone you. One of you is a clone with all the memories. You can merge back together Twilight said. Don't ask me how. I asked so could live a literal double life. It should make your life(s) easier. And fortunately your memories are synchronized. So you should know what the other experienced that day. Am I correct on that, Spike?"

"Sounds similar enough to the version Twilight explained to me when she studied the spell."

"My head hurts." Scootaloo said with her hoof against her head.

"You're telling me." Rainbow Dash said with her hoof against her head.

"You're telling me!/You are telling me!" "But I can live with this. Now I can actually I stay in my house. What about miss priss?" That insult was meant jokingly.

"I agree with you uncouth sorry excuse for a lady. I never thought bickering with myself would this fun." The white mares laughed it up a little. "This is great, we couldn't have asked for an better birthday present, Octavia."

"Yeah!"

"Do I really have two sisters now? It sounds too good to be true." Sweetie said.

"I think so." Pearl said.

"I have no problem with this, do you two?" Magnum asked his wife and youngest kid.

"No, I don't."

"Heck no!" Sweetie shouted hugging the front arms of her sisters.

"Well... Should we call each other-"

"Sisters?"

"Twin Sisters?"

"Long lost Twin Sisters?"

"That could work. It's the most plausible anyhow."

"If yer're calling story book logic plausible." Applejack said quietly. It went ignored.

"Hey dad, do you think you can adopt me? This is ridiculous."

"I will Sweetheart. But how about we party for now. It's been on hold for far too long."

"Finally." Some whispered.

"This means two presents per year doesn't it Magnum?"

"Yup."

The party went well. Everypony grew accustomed with the idea of there being two Rarities/Vinyls now. The twins themselves got along well. They didn't care if one of them was technically fake. For the record it was Rarity that was the clone. Her mane, tail, eyes and eyelashes were all natural now. And she lost the ability to switch her cutie marks. Vinyl still had all her traits in tact.

Have a premature epilogue, it happens between and/or after the party:

Spike: Has lower back pain from carrying his sister home. At the party he gained a budding relation ship with the former alter-ego of his crush. Asking what Rarity likes. She gave him some advice. But Rarity knows what to expect. Synchronized memories and all. His relation regarding Rarity remained the same.

Twilight Sparkle: Awoke home. It took so much out of her. She will never preform such a spell again. She had the talk to the twins later.

Fluttershy: Got a huge discounts on future records. She got along with the DJ very well, just like when they met earlier. To Fluttershy she was like a second Rainbow Dash with a hint of (obviously) Rarity. And she definitely was happy that Scootaloo was happy.

Sweetie Belle II: Couldn't be any happier. She had two sisters now. Now she could bother the one when the other doesn't have such time. Now she'll never miss Sister Hooves Social ever. Vinyl is more fun loving sister compared to Rarity, but she loved them equally. Thanks to Vinyl her music lessons went smoother too.

Scootaloo: Also got discounts for Vinyl's records. Vinyl was now a second Rainbow Dash to Scootaloo admiration wise. Was kinda jealous of Sweetie Belle for having such an equally awesome sister. Who knows? Maybe this becomes a competition of the coolest sister soon.

Big Macintosh: Kept eeyuping day in, day out. Nothing new.

Applejack: Gained a higher opinion of Rarity and more respect. Not that it was low before (okay it was, but compared since Twilight came into town). Again Vinyl and her got along, it's hard to dislike Vinyl.

Applebloom: Thought it was cool, but that's, but there are a lot more options for crusading at least.

Jumping Jukebox: Rejected. Story of his life.

Octavia: It was surreal seeing Vinyl at home more often. But everything was good. Vinyl (and Rarity for that matter) kept thanking her, Pinkie and Twilight for making this happen. She also gained a few more good friends in the process. Vinyl also acted more mature with her around now. Probably because she now knows she was the most ladylike lady in Ponyville. She still called her Sweetie a lot. Her uncle's birthday went well. He got to meet Vinyl who she invited. Fancy Pants didn't mind.

Pinkie Pie: Not much changed with her. She had to organize a false 'Welcome back in the family' party for Vinyl. Not much else.

Dumb Ester Luck, you know, that guy mentioned in chapter 1 (Slightly Subtle Setup (Maybe)) as 'Mr. Luck' and appeared in chapter 4 (Carousel Boutique Starring: Rarity, Sweetie Belle and today's guest star: Octavia): He died thanks to a hoofball. He got better. He's now a zombie priest, a Ponyville first. This happened tens of times more in Fillydelphia.

Opalescence: Was at first confused. But now she has the best of two worlds. Snuggling Vinyl and scratching Rarity.

Rainbow Dash: Her relation with Vinyl didn't change and her relation with Rarity didn't change... much. Sometimes when they are together Rarity would act like Vinyl to make things more fun, like modeling for her.

Magnum & Pearl Belle: Not much changed, Sweetie I already moved out years ago. All that changed to them is that there were two of her who're mostly sticking with one persona. They're treating it like Vinyl was always in the family now.

Sweetie Belle I: Read the rest to find out.

The party was over. Most have said good byes. The only ones that were left are the Belles and Octavia.

"Well... see you guys later." Vinyl said waving them good bye.

"You're not going with me?" Octavia asked.

"I & I we still need to discuss a few things, and I feel like it's my duty helping her clean up this mess."

"Thank you dear sister." Rarity said grabbing some tools they needed to clean up.

"Don't mention it sis." Vinyl replied.

"You two are already costumed to the role." Magnum took note. "Everypony will no doubt believe it."

"Yup, I'll go home via the tunnel. See you later 'Tavi."

"Okay until later. To you too Rarity."

"Good bye." Rarity said waving her sister's housemate as she left.

"Bye Rarity, Vinyl."

"Bye Sweetie, Mom, Dad./Bye Sweetie, Mom, Dad." The twins said in unison, everyone shared a laugh. "And remember Sweetie." Vinyl said to her younger sibling. "Feel free to visit me whenever you want. If you like it could be a second home away from home."

"Really?" Vinyl nodded. "But would Octavia be okay with this?"

"I don't think she'll object. And it is my house."

"You're the best only tied with Rarity, thank you." The twins smiled at Sweetie's over reaction.

"Well it's finally time to go." Pearl said. "Come along, Sweetie."

"Yes mom." Sweetie obeyed, they left the building.

"So this all happened." Vinyl first spoke and started cleaning up.

"Indeed" Rarity said was cleaning as well. "What do you think the future has in store for us?"

"My guess is that we'll grow into individual ponies. I mean even more individual. I might not even have a trace of you in a few years and vice-versa."

"That's possible."

"Do you think the synchronized memories would be annoying years later?"

"In what way, Vinyl?"

"For example if we each get a boyfriend, they both start telling some secrets, embarrassing secrets, we get those mixed up, making even more embarrassing stories for those stallions."

"You're over thinking, Vinyl."

"Maybe... I've never noticed how pretty you are. Don't gimme those looks. I can finally look at you without the help of a mirror, it's helped by the fact that it's still kinda surreal."

"Agreed... Enjoying the look of my eyelashes you don't have?" Rarity teased.

Vinyl felt like saying something in retort. It was a really risky and a really stupid thing to say. "Split personality." Vinyl wasn't affected by saying it herself.

Rarity looked shocked and gave a nasty glare followed by seemingly tackling Vinyl. And hugged her. "Gotcha, it didn't work."

"That's great!" They high hooved.

"You should've seen the look on your face darling. Adorable."

"I'll take your word for it. You know, that high five gave me an idea."

Rarity got back to cleaning said. "And what's that?"

"We should work on a secret sister greeting, you know the kind everypony can see and can copy?"

"I am on board with that one, but it should complement both our personalities."

"Yeah, I was thinking the same."

"Of course you are." They both let out a similar sounding laugh. And after a little while during the cleaning process they came up with one.

"Bro hoof,"

"hoof shake,"

"high hoof"

"and bow with grace. This is the official start to fantastic sisterhood."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoyed the story? Good for you!  
> Disliked the story? Good for you!  
> I doesn't matter much too me anyway. This was sort of a self test. To see if I could write a competent complete story. You decide if I succeeded. And express it however you want. Personally I like to think I didn't do that well but it's obvious I did something right. I mean the like/dislike counter is rather one sided.
> 
> Insanity how does it work? And why is it here?
> 
> Anyways like I promised I'm going back to writing Hypnotized Fluttershy. Check that out if you like. WARING: MY FIRST STORY, IT'S BOUND TO BE FLAWED!
> 
> This chapter also contains hints of a possible future story that takes place after this with necessarily focusing what what happened here.
> 
> One more thing. None of you got the Monkey Island reference in the title? Shame on you.


	11. Bonus Chapter 1 - Sister Hooves Social x1.5 - 0.5 = 0.0

It was a slow day at the CMC club house. Apple Bloom, Sweetie Belle II and Scootaloo were boring off their little hooves waiting for an idea to arrive at the light bulb bureau. They wanted to do something, and maybe earn their cutie marks in the progress. But they had nothing to do, and couldn't come up with any ideas. So they came to the conclusion that it would be nice to take things slow and relax for a while. Suddenly something rang a bell in Scootaloo's head, she was really enthusiastic about it, giddy even. "What's so funny, Scootaloo?" Asked Sweetie Belle lying upside down on the recently added couch.

"It's almost time for the Sister Hooves Social isn't?"

"Yer totally right!" Said Applebloom who stopped pacing in circles seconds ago. "It's should be 'round two weeks frum now."

"This is gonna be so cool." Dare I say Scootaloo's excited? "I can finally race alongside Rainbow Dash."

"Ah'm looking forward to it. Ah just hope Applejack hasn't scrapped the idea Ah had..."

"And what was that?" Asked the curious Scootaloo.

"Ah called it 'headless chicken' with ears." Scootaloo glared. "It worked like this... One sister get blindfolded and the other leads her through a small maze. Ah forgot th' reason it was shot down again..."

"From last I saw there didn't seem there was enough space for a maze." Sweetie reasoned.

"That could be it." Apple Bloom said.

"With who are you gonna compete, Sweetie?" Scootaloo asked.

"Wha?"

"You have two sisters, which are you gonna race along with?"

"I don't know. Maybe Vinyl? She doesn't care that much about getting dirty, I think. She's still Rarity, I think. So I might can convince Rarity, maybe."

"I hope you take Rarity again this year. Vinyl's so cool that she might stand a chance against Rainbow."

"Ya might can have both. Ah forgot a had stored this in mah Mane. Here." Apple Bloom pulled out the flyers for this years Sister Hooves Social.

> The Sister Hooves Social of 100X A.B.
> 
> It's almost time again. And this time it will be a li'l different. We have heard year and year again the same complaints, and this year we fixed one.
> 
> First off complaint number one. The one where you want your little/big brother to compete.
> 
> No can do. Still a female only event.
> 
> Complain 2: Other female family members that aren't sisters still ain't allowed.
> 
> And complaint number 3. You might have more then one sister. Previously you could only play with one, leaving the other in the dust. They can now finally compete! Because of an experiment we changed the rules. It's now a point and event based competition that require 2 for each event. You can switch sisters in between rounds.
> 
> For more information visit Sweet Apple Acres.  
> ~Applejack, of the Apple clan

"That's great. I'll ask them both." Sweetie said.

"I'm adopted, so, am I allowed?"

"Ah'll hafta ask Applejack 'bout that. But Ah'm sure she'll let you play."

* * *

Vinyl's house, The living room.

Vinyl, Octavia and Rarity were having a conversation while having tea. That until Sweetie came in to ask about the sister hooves social.

"I'd love to, Sweetie." Vinyl said. "And I'm sure your other sister would want to compete, or is she such a lady that she doesn't love her sister(s) enough?"

"Well I um," Rarity said.

Vinyl didn't let her finish. "Welp, looks like it's just us, Sweets."

"I will go. I was planning to go too."

"Sure you were, Princess."

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Sweetie bounced.

Rarity faced Octavia. "I can finally see what you find annoying about her." Octavia laughed at the irony.

* * *

The Sister Hooves Social

Granny Smith was the announcer once again. "Ahlright ya youngins. This year we've a few events, 'nd luckily we have a lot of teams for each of 'em." Said announce to the relatively small sized audience. Big Macintosh gave her the list of teams. "Hee 're are teams, in abhabehcd order form last their lats name. What's a abhabehcd?" Big Macintosh explained the poor hoof writing. "The teams in Alphabetical order, it's determent from the first letter of the second segment of their name. "

"Our first team is, Team Yehow. That's kinda fitting, but it's supposed Team Yellow. AKA The AppleClan, Consisting of Applejack and Apple Bloom!" Applejack and Apple Bloom her waving at Granny and Big Macintosh. AJ and AB were wearing yellow bandannas around their neck. "Are ya ready for this Apple Bloom?" "Of course! Ah missed out on last year's."

"Our second team is, Team Blues. At least there's a musician among 'em. Team Blue, AKA Team Belle, consists of Sweetie Belle, Rarity and Vinyl Scratch. J'est don't let the latter play her music." "I feel insulted, I don't why." "Sarcasm, how original." "Are we gonna win?" "We sure are gonna try, aren't we Rarity?""Yes..." "Don't look so uneasy, sis. Haven't you learned from last time? Adapt my persona and we're gonna be the best!" Fine, but the grinning maniac with snide remarks that we somehow can get away with doesn't suit me. "Oh you."

"The third team is Team Rainbow. Whaddya know, it's spell correctly. Wha's that Big Mac? It is spelled wrong? Mah eye are playing tricks on me? Well Ah'll be. Anyways it's Team Rainbow AKA Multiple Rainbooms. It's member's are Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo!" Rainbow Dash and Scootaloo had Rainbow bandannas, Rainbow was wearing it around her neck, Scootaloo was wearing it on her head. Fluttershy was cheering them on with a sign that read  _'Go, Scootaloo GO! Go, Rainbow GO!'_  "This is it. Are ya ready squirt? Looks like this might get serious." "We can take it on! Let's go for gold!"

"And finally, team four, Ah have no idea who these two are. Anyways they're Team Orange AKA The SkyLookers. Their name's are Sunny Skies and Starry Skies." Sunny Skies is a white Pegasus with a pink mane and a cutie mark with two suns, one bigger then the other. Starry Skies was a blue Unicorn with a lighter blue mane, she has the same cutie mark as her sister, but with moons. "This feels good to be outside for once, the smell of the farm is so refreshing." "I'm not sure if this is a good idea, sister. Surely we have something better to do." "Nonsense Starry, if anything we should do this a lot more."  
They're Celestia and Luna in disguise, they have a day off I guess. If you found this, let me know.

"Now to the first event, whippersnappers!"

* * *

Event 1: Archery

"This one's as easy as stackin' up ten pots on top of each other. One sister holds up target and the other shoots it with a crossbow. Don't fret youngins, it's safe. Fer one thin' the crossbow has been slahghty sabotahged, it's weaker then you think it is. The arrows also have suction cups. Th' targets have six score rings to 'em, they go from one to six, once ye hit th' targit once yer done. Oh, one more thin': no wings or magick during any event, unless it's t' help the injured, that should go without saying."

Round 1: The AppleClan  
Th' preparation:

"Ah'm not shore who should do what." Applejack said.

"Ah'll shoot the crossbow!" Apple Bloom said with even thinking.

Th' result:

"Aaaw. Ah only hit two."

"That's prutty good all things considering, Apple Bloom."

Round 2: Team Belle  
The preparation:

"Let's think this through strategically." Rarity said. "I can't use the crossbow because I don't have proper vision."

"And you might hurt me or Sweetie if ya used that thing, Rare." Vinyl said. "I think Sweetie should do this, I can't see the target's section with my purple vision. Are ya up for the job, Sweets?"

"Sure am!"

"Good, now who is going to lift the target?" Rarity asked. Both she and Vinyl know that with Sweetie Belle you can either get lucky and survive, or be in a world of (a blank, depends on the situation). "You should, Vinyl dear. You have protection for your eye-" Rarity almost forgot how much those shades meant to Vinyl. "I shall hold on to your shades so you can do it."

"...3 2 1."

The result:

"Of course I lose the 'not it' competition." *Sigh* "Give it your best shot Sweetie!!" It felt just like a light bump against the board. Anti-climatic.

"I think I shot four, Rarity!"

Rarity looked. "You did shoot four, Sweetie!"

"Highhoof!" *Collective Slap*

Round 3:MultipleRainbooms  
The preparation:

"I'll shoot!"

"'Kay" Rainbow said in an easier to read color font.

The result:

"Three!!"

"Awesome!!"

Round 4: SkyLookers  
The preparation:

"How much military experience do you have with crossbows, Starry?"

"Not enough, I'm afraid."

"Hold the target for me, I had lots of time to practice in your absence."

The result:

"Miss!"

"Miss!"

"Miss."

"Miss.."

"Miss..."

"ONE! Just barely"

* * *

"That's it for th' first event. Th' scores are up on that scoreboard."

> The AppleClan: II  
> Team Belle: IIII  
> Multiple Rainbooms: III  
> SkyLookers: I

Fluttershy was cheering for Multiple Rainbooms. She occasionally flipped her sign around that wishes good luck to the other teams too.

"I still think we should've gone with 'Groove Armada' as our team name." Vinyl said.

"It doesn't fit us all, Vinyl. We are musical, sure, but not all that groovy." Rarity said. Some might beg to differ.

"Don't tell me that isn't an awesome name, Rare."

"I'm not denying that."

"I really like it." Sweetie said.

"So do I, Sweetie. But it just doesn't fit us." Rarity said again. "But it does sound like a good band name, you might want remember that one."

* * *

Event 2: Throw about

"This 's one of mah favorite childhood games. Ya'all're gonna stand in a hexagon and throw about a ball. Ya can be as decisive as ya like, but ya have to throw it and it has to be catchable. If the throw make it impossible to catch; she's out. If the catcher doesn't catch the catchable ball; she's out. But we have an extra rule so this doesn't go on to long. Ya'all have one minute and thirty seconds, the last wielder of the ball's out once it has been reached. The team that gets last gain 1 point. The third gets 2. etc.. Got that? Good. Ah'll give Team Belle half a minute to pick who's gonna play."

It was obvious already who should play. "Say, Sweetie dear."

"Would'ya mind if Rare and I try?"

"No."

"Thank you dear." They left out the reason why. They didn't want to imply that she's clumsy with her hooves (or in general) compared to the sowing Rarity and the vinyl scratching Vinyl Scratch.

"Get into place as shown on this board." Granny Smith said as she pointed to the board Big Macintosh held. It read:

> AJ AB
> 
> VS STS
> 
> RB SUS
> 
> RB SC

Applejack has the ball. "3. 2. 1. GO!!" Smith shouted.

Applejack was thinking, she made a risky move by throwing to the opposite side. "Here ya go, Scootaloo." She catched it. Fluttershy held her sign up high up.

"Take this miss Skies!" She threw it at Starry Skies. (Luna)

Starry catched it, twirled and threw the ball like comet at lightning speed at Rarity. She catched it, like it was nothing. Even if the force of that throw pushed her back about a meter or two and with the ball exploding in her face. Her horribly singed body, semi-unconscious on the floor. Bonus points for catching it, extra points for fainting legitimately.

"Rarity!" Everypony was in shock. Most of all Sweetie, Vinyl and Starry Skies (Luna.)

Everything went black for Rarity.

"Hmm... So that's where cousin Fuji hid the gunpowder. Think we should you should keep it just to the obstacle course?" Granny Smith asked Big Macintosh.

"Eeyup..."

* * *

Rarity woke up in a blueish-green and brown room, everything was hazy. She feels extreme cold on her body parts that weren't covered in a blanket. 'What's going on?' she thought. After a minute or two somepony came in.

"Oh, I see you're awake." An orange and white blob said.

"Who are you? Where am I? And why? And how long?"

"You're in the hospital. I'm a doctor, I'm here to check up on you. As for how long, just a day. I'm not sure why you're here however. They said we wouldn't believe them."

Rarity remembered remembered the ball she miraculously catched, those self-defense classes paid off. "They're probably right..." Rarity didn't feel like using her dialect. "What's my condition doctor, and where are my contacts?"

"Promise not to overreact or or take this too hard?"

"I'll do my best."

"Whatever happened, you got horribly burned. And your contacts were broken. We'll be getting a new pair for you."

"Thank you."

"But we can't say the same for your coat."

"...Pardon?"

"Look at your arm. Notice a different color?"

Rarity saw it what was supposed to be her arm. "Please don't tell me!" She rubbed her head, she's...

"That you're bald? Yes..."

"But I can't afford to be bald in my line of work." She would shake the doctor about if she had depth perception.

"I'm sorry miss Belle, we had to do it to remove any dangerous toxins from your body. I hope you understand."

"Of course I understand!! But I don't like it!" She pretty much cried.

"That's a given, miss. But be glad you're alive, you're lucky."

"Lucky me..."

"Anyways we need to bring you to our optician. After which we'll inform your family to pick you up, they'll take care of you."

Rarity sighed. "Fine. Can I get something to wear? I don't like being naked like this..."

The doctor gave one of those things patients wear, the name escapes me. "We're giving you something that helps growing your fur back. But it might take a year."

* * *

The doctor escorted Rarity back to her room. "Your family should pick you up any minute now."

"Can I get something to drink?"

* * *

"Miss Belle, they're here." The doctor said. He let them in, Rarity didn't want to be seen like this so she hid under the covers.

"We know how you look like, Rarity." Magnum said sadly.

"We, as well as our friends, saw you lying unconscious yesterday." Pearl followed up. Rarity was in shock, she threw off her blanket pretty much.

"WHA!? I don't think I can live with myself..." Rarity said depressed to the white and pink blobs. At least her accent sorta returned.

"Oh just you wait, sis." Vinyl said coolly and quietly. "Starry Skies sent us a special fur/hair growing lotion to say she's sorry."

"She really means it. Look at the price tag on this thing." Sweetie said.

"I can barely see any thing, Sweetie." Rarity said flatly.

"Oh sorry..."

"Here, take my shades." Vinyl levitated her shades onto her sister. "Ya can borrow'em till you have your new contacts."

"Thank you dearly, Vinyl. How I missed seeing in this color." Rarity took a look at the price tag. "200 bits!?"

"It's kind of miss Skies to give you that, Rarity." Pearl said. "Just bathe in this once and your fur grows back. Here's is her letter:"

> Dear element of generosity, Rarity Belle,
> 
> Thanks to my... lack of... let's call it common sense, and dumb luck that that ball was filled with gun powder, you are now horribly burned. I hope this lotion is enough of an apology for my unforgivable act.
> 
> All you need to do is bathe in this once and your fur, mane and tail will grow back overnight, I'm not entirely sure about eyelashes though...
> 
> ~Starry Skies, of the moon.
> 
> P.S. I didn't know you were the sister of Vinyl Scratch, can I get her autograph? My adress is...

Did I say that she's Princess Luna enough times?

"I this is marvelous!" Rarity shouted.

"Now get up, we have a cloak you can wear." Magnum said. Rarity climbed out of her hospital bed. She lost her balance quickly. "It will still be cold outside, I'll run ahead to get your bath started."

"Don't forget that that no tail means little balance. Here lemme help." Vinyl said as she stood next to her. "Throw your arm over me."

"I'll help too!"

Rarity gave them both a muzzle. "Thank you all."

* * *

Carousal Boutique, shortly after Rarity's bath.

Rarity was done bathing in Starry's stuff. "If this actually works I have to give her my thanks, a free dress, discounts and my friendship." Rarity said to herself in her bathrobe. Vinyl and Sweetie (im)patiently waited downstairs, they wanted to talk to Rarity. But they wanted to wait until Rarity was done bathing. It was quiet upstairs for a minute or two.

"I think we should head upstairs now, Sweets."

"Okay." They headed for Rarity's bedroom.

"I'll knock K, Sweetie?" Sweetie nodded.

*Knock-Knock* "It's me and Sweetie, mind if we have a sisterly talk?" Vinyl said.

"Come in." Rarity said.

"Didya say coming with a g at the end, or Come in as in we should go in?"

"The latter."

"Okay." Vinyl opened the door, they saw Rarity lying in bed with her night mask on. The only thing they saw of her was her head. It's probably the the only she allows to be seen.

"Can we sit on your bed?" Sweetie asked.

"Yes, just don't pull off my blanket, I might catch a cold that way." Rarity said.

"Roger that." They sat on her bed. "How're ya feeling?"

"Naked, ashamed, blind as a bat without your shades, miserable and yet relieved that it will soon be over."

"You got that right. At least you didn't die. Seeing you die would be the most disturbing thing I can think of at the moment. Amnesia also would'da been award, sis. Imagine me trying to explain that we're the same pony, but not really."

"I suppose..."

"I'm glad you're alive," Sweetie muzzled her sister. "What will Spike think when he sees you like this?"

"Sweetie!/Sweetie!" Twins said, not harshly but with definitely disapprovingly. "That's not a nice thing to say right now." Vinyl said.

"Sorry. If it helps we both survived explosions." Sweetie said casually.

"That doesn't help, darling." Rarity replied.

...

...

Rarity sighed. "...I'm sorry."

"Sorry?" Vinyl repeated.

"Why?" Asked the Sweetest of Belles.

"That you to quit the Sisterhoof Social thanks to me." Explained Rarity.

"...Srsly?" Vinyl said that so flatly she didn't bother with the syllables.

"You were injured Rarity. You're more important to us than that." Sweetie said.

"Just not your preferences on outside activities." Vinyl said passive aggressively to one or both of her sisters.

"I know, I said that to be on the safe side. I would hug you both if didn't wasn't so... You know. Can we save the group hug for tomorrow?"

"Of course!/Sure." Sweetie and Vinyl respectively said.

"Please tell everypony who saw me like this to forget about it."

"Okay./Agreed."

"I'll put our old 'Rarity' wig and tail extension in your basement, in case your mane and tail don't fully grow back tomorrow."

"Thank you."

"We should be going home now, it's 'Tavi's turn to cook, that stuff you must eat warm. Good night, Rare." Vinyl said.

"Good night!" Sweetie repeated.

"Good night." Rarity replied.

* * *

That morning. Rarity's fur grew back, her mane and tail grew even longer than before. Her friends came to check up on her. In other words she's alright.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short and rushed.   
> The reason why it loses the focus on the social is because I couldn't make much more up, and I was bored by it. Plus the other bonus chapters are gonna be much more fun to write.
> 
> With that said I challenge you to write a story in which this happens to Rarity for a longer period of time.
> 
> I've hidden secrets in this chapter. Something that points out something you may already found out.  
> The Skies sisters cutie marks are a reference to Rayman's suns and moons. Like that says anything.
> 
> Scrapped teams  
> team 4: Team gray AKA the MarbleMarvels. With Inkie, Blinkie and Pinkie  
> and team 5: team purple AKA SparkleDoodle. Dinky and Sparkler
> 
> Here are the scrapped dialogue:  
> "The fourth team is Team Purple. It's members are... Is that Twilight gal or Sparkler from last year? Ahh, Sparkler and... Does this read Dinky Do? Next time Ah'll let you write them down, Big Mac. Team Purple AKA SparkleDoodle!" They just waved.
> 
> "Team five's called Team Grey AKA The MarbleMarvels, with Blinkie, Inkie and Pinkie Pie." "Why did you drag us out here for again, Pinkie?" "We don't hang out enough. So I signed us up for some sisterly activities." "I'm excited."
> 
> Round 4: SparkleDoodle  
> The preparation:  
> Dinky holds the target, Sparkler shoots.
> 
> The result:  
> A six...
> 
> Round 5: MarbleMarvels  
> The preparation:  
> "Okay this is how we're gonna do it."


	12. Bonus Chapter 2 - Romance is overated

> [Arackn](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/Arackn)  
> A chapter that take place at Heart and Hooves where the CMC/ the Mane 6 / Magnum and Pearl try to put Octavia and Vinyl in a date ? No... Not enough original. Well, I don't have any other idea And I'm sure the sister hooves social will be awesome...

I liked this idea enough, so many possibilities with this. But I can't have all of the mane six directly involved with the plot. Indirectly is no problem. And no Magnum and Pearl, they're traveling again. But in honestly they started it all, so that should be good enough, right? No? Sorry.

* * *

[Ponyville's spa, the usual time.](http://hosting.raymanpc.com/raytunes/music/RO-OST/09%20-%20Gourmand%20Land%20~%20Glacier%20Cocktail.mp3)

"...and that's why I'm a fan of you, Vinyl. It felt strangely good that I was secretly your friend for so long. Your music helped me deal with so much emotional baggage it isn't even funny." Fluttershy felt relieved to share that.

"That's so wonderful, Fluttershy." Vinyl almost teared up, their other spa buddies (Rarity and Octavia,) were also touched. A while after the miracle birthday of the twins they decided that it would be fun if they occasionally went to the spa together. Octavia and Vinyl went often alone too.

"Does anypony else have a story to tell?" Rarity asked.

"I got one." Octavia said. "I got hired to compose a song or two for an upcoming show."

"'Of Dancers and Guns'?" Vinyl asked.

"Yes. How did you know, Sweetie?" Octavia asked, teasing her again with her name. Vinyl's jaw tensed a bit.

"They commissioned me to for that too, at first they wanted me to just write music and borrow some equipment. But then one of the dancing girls caught an illness, and the replacement got fired. They want me to perform and act as a show girl, complete with a outfit. Yanno those ones with the top hats with a feather attached to it, magician jacket, stockings, cuffs, a proper wavy mane style, a cane, and for some reason a beauty mark. I was apparently the only mares around who could temporarily fill the gap."

There were a few seconds of silence. "Are you going to do it?" Rarity asked.

"Hay yeah! This is something I have to experience at least once, it just sounds fun to do." Octavia and Fluttershy blushed furiously. Rarity was just jealous

"Can I watch, Vinyl?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"No Sweetie Belle, you're not a teenager yet." Vinyl said. "Wait,"

 _"Sweetie Belle!?"_  Rarity, Vinyl and Octavia (who also cared for her since she's her music student and pretty much honorary sister) yelled as they looked at the destructive trio in spa uniforms.

"Hi sisters, Octy and Fluttershy."

"What're you doing here, Sweets? That goes for Applebloom and Scootaloo too." Vinyl asked.

"We're filling in for Lotus." Scootaloo answered. "She caught something."

"Should we be afraid?" Octavia whispered.

"CUTIE MARK CRUSADERS SPA PONIES!!! YAY!!!" They yelled so hard it caused the water to wave.

"I think we had enough for today, haven't we girls?" Rarity said to her spa buddies.

"Um... okay."/"Totally."/"Yes, yes we have." They as they left.

"Have a nice day, Sweetie." Octavia said. "Not you, Vinyl."

"Mom and Dad are vacationing again. With who do you want to stay?" Rarity asked her little sis.

"Vinyl." She chose.

"'Kay. I'll prepare your room then." Vinyl said.

"I'm so proud of you." Fluttershy whispered as they left.

"Dat went better the' expected." Applebloom said.

"Yeah that wasn't bad, it was almost like we didn't do anything." It's hard to tell if Sweetie's sisters sarcasm rubbed off on her.

"It was fun listening to them. Who knew Fluttershy had a boyfriend, I always thought that if she had a boyfriend the world would end. What would her kid be like if the stork brought her a kid? Even shyer?" Scootaloo unneedingly shared.

"Ah'm more curious what Vahnyl's like." Applebloom said.

"What?" The other crusaders said.

"Don't say tha' she an' Octavia don't bicker like an ol' married couple." Applebloom said.

"Makes sense, did'ya see Octavia's massive blush when Vinyl made her imagine herself in a magician costume?" Scootaloo said.

"But Fluttershy blushed too." Sweetie argued.

"She blushes if you told her that Princess Celestia used the same air freshener as her."

"Why would that make anyone blush?"

"Fluttershy would've found a way. Anyways Sweetie, what do you think about Vinyl and Octavia as a couple?"

"Well Vinyl sometimes calls her by sickening names (like Cheerilee and Big Macintosh did,) usually after Octavia insults her, or calls her 'Sweetie'. Octavia's reaction to being called ''Tavi' is consistent."

"It ahll makes sense nohw!" Applebloom proclaimed. "There are obviously in love. I mean they live together, both are classy mares (even if Vinyl hides it), go out regularly t'gether, do lots of stuff t'gether, they call each other affectionate names an' Bicker like an 'ld married couple. "

"That still doesn't say anything, Rarity calls everypony 'darling' or 'dear'. But it still makes sense." Sweetie said.

"Shall we play potion free match makers regardless?" Scootaloo suggested.

"I'm on board. I wouldn't mind another sister." Sweetie said. "Let's ask for help, I'm sure her friends would like to help."

"Let's avoid Rarity asking than, doesn't she have a that weird telepathy thing with Vahnyl?" Applebloom reasoned. "Wait ain't it Hearts and hooves day soon? That works out perfectly!"

* * *

Sugarcube Corner, a while later... Is it Sugar Cube, Sugarcube or SugarCube? Nobody knows it I think.

The Cutie Mark Crusaders decided to split up and ask Vinyl's friends if they will help. Sweetie asked Pinkie Pie. "Of course I'll help, Sweetie Belle, I'm supporter of Vinyl and Octavia shipping." Pinkie Pie said.

"We're sending them on a cruise?"

"Sounds great, let's write that down. I'll see ya later in front of your club house."

* * *

A random cloud.

"I'll pass, Scoots. I'm not good with romance. I'd probably screw it up if I tried. I'm awesome on many levels, just not on romance. But Vinyl and Octavia are made for each other, strangely. Vinyl seems like the type that enjoys a generic romantic night, however. It's what Rarity would want. And I guess Octavia would like the same." Rainbow Dash said. "Don't tell anyone I'm a decently good love advice giver." She said in not quite good sentence in structure wise.

* * *

Sweet Apple Acres, at a tree

"Are ya sure 'bout this, Applebloom?" Applejack. "The last time ya pulled this off, according to Big Macintosh, ya almost got 'im and Cheerilee too love struck to function."

"But Octavia and Vahnyl are alriddy in love, Ah think, we just wanna push'em into the right direction is all."

"And ya need mah help for that because?..."

"We alriddy have an idea, we just need you to keep it convincing as ya can."

* * *

Fluttershy's Cottage

"Hey Fluttershy, we're hooking Vinyl and Octavia up, and we need your help, and we heard at the spa that you apparently had some experience with love, not only that but you're also really good friends with them, and would know what they prefer, can you help us?" Scootaloo asked bluntly.

"Um... Sure, I'll help you however I can, and don't forget that." Fluttershy's was a bit calmer than normal.

"Thanks, see you at the club house, Fluttershy, bye till later. Please don't tell them." Scootaloo said as she left.

 _'They grow up so fast...'_  Fluttershy thought, I guess at the youth in general, Iunno.

* * *

Inside Golden Oaks Library

"Hey Applebloom." Said Spike who's lying against the stairs. That can't be comfortable.

"Howdy Spike, is Twahlight home?"

"She's upstairs, but don't bother her, she's studying like crazy."

"Oh, okay. What were you going to ask her?"

"Setting up Octavia and Vinyl for a date."

"And you were planning to ask Twilight about that? Let me do it, at least I have an idea how love works."

"Great, we're meeting at the club house."

The rest of the day was just scheming.

* * *

Vinyl's house, around breakfast

Sweetie Belle and Vinyl prepared breakfast, they waited for Octavia. "Yo, 'Tavi, breakfast's ready!" They heard her mumble loudly upstairs, yesterday she felt like working late. "We're gonna start without ya! Sweetie looks hungry, we might it all!"

"Should we really?"

"No, well yes, you can start if you like, dear." Signs of Rarity appeared there, happens time from time.

"Okay." Sweetie said as she took toast and smeared peanut butter on it.

Octavia came finally down with a  _ridiculous_  bed name.

"SWEET CELESTIA, YOUR MANE!" Vinyl shouted.

"You know Vinyl, after the fiftieth time you'd think you'd realize it was never funny to begin with."

"Yes I know, and you should know that your reaction, makes it worth it every time."

Octavia just grumbled.

"Somepony's grumpy this morning." Snarked Vinyl deadpan.

"How did you guess?"

"Your left arm always twitches when your stressed."

Octavia just slowly looked at her shaking arm. "I honestly never noticed that."

"Anyways if you want I could cheer you up. I'm no Pinkie Pie,"

_'One can never thank goodness enough for that.'_

"but I'm always here to help."

"You know Sweetie, not you, Vinyl, is not going to get all our in-jokes right?"

"I don't really care."

 _'Waiting for an opportunity will take forever, it's now or never.'_  She giggled.  _'That rhymed.'_

"What's so funny, Sweetie Belle?"

"Oh nothing. Speaking of nothing," Sweetie Belle pulled out two pieced of paper from under the table. "I wanted to show you this yesterday but I forgot to."

"What has this to do with nothing?"

"Nothing."

Octavia read it out loud. "Hearts and hooves blind date pen pals?"

> Congratulations number 43! You won this ticket for a free, and that means a free blind date for Hearts and Hooves day. You're one in fifty who did, and one in twenty-five who're female. This is how it works:
> 
> Write down your address, so we can sent the location of your date. You rip the bottom part of and you can send your letter via the box located in Sugarcube Corner. Its randomized, but don't worry, you'll get a pony from the opposite sex, guaranteed. Also keep in mind that if you two don't agree on restaurant choices we will choose between those two for you.
> 
>   
> 
> 
> P.S. Don't be a heart breaker, and please try to spend your with your date even if it doesn't work out.  
> P.P.S. This is legit I swear, Pinkie swear even.
> 
> \------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------
> 
> Address:_______________________________________________________  
> Code Name:____________________________________________________  
> Number:  **43**  
>  Date location:  
> Blue elephant [ ]  
> Sugarcube Corner [ ]  
> The Zen Dragon [ ]  
> Pizza Shack [ ]  
> The Golden Ocean [ ]

"I don't think this is professionally written. Where did you get this, Sweetie?"

"Scootaloo won them, she had no use for it."

"Sounds... Fun? I think. I might try this, I haven't dated somepony since I was with Rarity." Vinyl said.

"Don't the stallions at your club basically beg to date you?" Octavia asked.

"Even a few mares, more than you might think actually, for both. None are my type actually. Too wild."

Octavia held back her laughter, but failed. "Too wild? Your fan base is nothing but wild, minus Fluttershy and  _maybe_  Rainbow Dash."

"Sad but true, sometimes I wonder why I keep doing my job."

"Because disappointing your fans leaves you devastated?"

"Something like that. Anyways 'Tavi, we're getting sidetracked. Will you try it?"

"I want some confirmation first, where did Scootaloo win this, Sweetie Belle?"

"Sugar cubeCorner." Sweetie answered.

"I shall go there for answers than."

"I won't allow you to leave until you combed your mane, young lady." Vinyl joked.

"I'm a year and a half older than you." Octavia deadpanned.

"Doesn't matter, you still need to comb your mane." Octavia missed to opportunity to call Vinyl a hypocrite.

* * *

Sugar cube corner

"Welcome to Sugarcube, Octy. What brings you here?" Pinkie eagerly asked.

"I want confirmation on this blind date thing."

"Its for real. Isn't that right, AJ, Spikey, Flutters?" Those friends who happened to be in the same building at the time said their hello to Octavia.

"It is a real thing Octavia, but I don't have proof. I gave mine away, I don't want history to repeat itself." Fluttershy explained.

"Is 'ere something ya wanna talk about, sugar cube?" Applejack asked concerned.

"No, its nothing."

"Anyways sugar cube," Applejack shifted her focus. "I still've mine." Applejack pulled out her brochure out of her hat.

"I got one too." Spike waved his in the air. Both his and Applejack's bottom were ripped off.

"Does anypony know why this is happening or know who's responsible?" Octavia asked.

"Well Mr./Ms. anonymous thought that not anypony is fortunate enough to get a date and get a special somepony out of it." Pinkie Pie explained.

"Hey guys," Vinyl said entering. "I'm submitting my entree. How's your progress, 'Tavi?"

"I got conformation, it's real."

"Are you gonna try it, Octavia?" Fluttershy asked.

"Hmm. I don't recall ever dating before. I might as well." Octavia said. "Pinkie, can I use a pencil?"

"Sure thing, cus."

* * *

Later at home

"What're you hoping for 'Tavi?"

"For what?"

"What kinda stallion you want."

"Why do you ask?"

"Just curious."

"I never had much preference in love, and the most instances I've experience I had with love are the stallions at eye at me occasionally, most notably Jumping Jukebox and your family's constant teasing. I guess anypony would be fine, as long they're not Jumping Jukebox or around his level of personality."

"Ditto, I hate to say that he only got his job out of pity."

"What are you hoping for?"

"A gentlecolt of course."

"I didn't see that one coming." Octavia said with sarcasm.

"I know. I hope he'll be like Thunderlane, he's dating Rarity this Hearts and Hooves."

"Rarity dates Thunderlane?"

"Yup. I saw it with my own eyes when my I was there when I happened to drop by. Blaargh, redundancy."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Carousal Boutique, Flashback

_"So you've a date with Rarity, eh?" Vinyl said towards Thunderlane._

_"Yes," He nodded. "I can hardly wait for it." He was sincere._

_*Grabs him and daggers viciously* "You'll treat my sister nicely, right?"_

_Thunderlane was shaking in fear. "Y-yes I will, I wasn't planning anything else but to date her for the moment, to see how things work out. Sister?"_

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"I could've handled that better in retrospect." Vinyl admitted.

* * *

Vinyl's house, a day before Hearts and Hooves

Opened the door, 'twas a hard day of work, mostly sitting in one place. She looked to see stuff on the door mat. "The mail, oh, there's the Hearts and Hooves ones. "Tavi! There's mail for you!"

"Slide it under my door. I'm busy with composing for 'Of Dancers and Guns'."

"'Kay."

"Perfect, as long they don't reveal each others code name we're set." Sweetie whispered in her room to the fellow crusaders. "Now act naturally."

* * *

It was hearts and hooves day. Love is in the air, Jumping Jukebox is rejected again and it's time for the complicated phase two of complicated plan. Location, the restaurant: Blue Elephant.

"...wow, I didn't expect this place to have that." Vinyl muttered to herself while reading the menu. "Its also surprisingly cheap for a restaurant of this class. Still expensive, but compared to the competition."

"Tell me about it." The mare sitting behind Vinyl said.

"I know that voice, oh, hello there 'Tavia." Vinyl used a more fancy vocabulary for this fancy place, but no accent.

"Hello Vinyl, didn't think you would pick the Blue Elephant of all places."

"Its the only restaurant I haven't eaten at yet in Ponyville."

"Fair enough. Why are you wearing a tuxedo?"

"I'm waiting for my date, I can't wait to see his reaction to me wearing this. And Tuxedos always fitted me better than a dress. It has something to do with my tomboyish side, not that I mind wearing dresses, mind you. In fact as you know my more feminine side loves them."

"Obviously, you've  _'modeled'_  often for your sister." Octavia said bending the truth a little.

"Want to talk while we wait?"

"Of course, Sweetie."

"'Tavia, please, if I cringe too much I can't chew."

* * *

"Sheesh, it takes forever for him to show up." Vinyl complained.

"That  _'Master of Bass Disaster'_  sure is something for keeping a lady waiting."

"Mmm-hmmm." Vinyl murmured. "He sure does. 'Scuse me?"

"You are excused." Octavia giggled.

Vinyl rolled her eyes and then went back on track. "What was your date's code name?"

" _Master of Bass Disaster._ "

" _Governor Treble_?"

Octavia just looked at Vinyl. "You are my date?"

"You didn't figure it out with my code name?"

"Since when do you fish?"

Vinyl facehooved. "You're a musician. You should think bass as in 'base' waaay before bass as in 'fish'. For a lady you sure have your moments of ditzyness, you know that right?"

"I don't have anything witty to say on that matter. Can we get back on subject?" She politely asked.

"Gladly."

"Why are you on table six? We're supposed to sit on eight."

"What are you talking about? This is eight."

"Take off your sunglasses and levitate that number in front of your eyes."

"Oh."

"Can  _I_  call  _you_  a ditz now?"

"Only behind my back where I can't hear it. Not that it has anything to do with it, not my fault I'm visually handicapped, and that the numbers are written in purple."

"Some guaranteed opposite sex policy. Not only I get a mare, I get my best friend. That's not an insult, Vinyl."

"I have an idea what's going on. Get out of hiding everypony, right now!"

The Cutie Mark Crusaders and Pinkie Pie threw off their fedoras and trenchcoats. "How did you know?" Sweetie asked.

"Don't think I didn't do similar stuff when I was your age, Sweetie Belle. By Celestia, I felt old just saying that." Vinyl explained.

"Why?" Octavia asked. "And just as importantly: how?"

"A lot of us thought that you two were made for each other." Sweetie Belle explained.

"So we set up this elaborate several phase plan to get ya two up fer ah date." Applebloom elaborated.

"Who else is in on it?" Vinyl asked.

"We came up the idea, Fluttershy came up with the plan, Applejack, Pinkie, Spike and Fluttershy were at Sugercube conrer to make it as convincing as possible. And Pinkie's money was in the envelopes so you could eat here." Scootaloo finished.

"I didn't need it." Pinkie said concerning the money.

There was silence. Vinyl and Octavia looked at each other. "Let us tell you guys something; we ain't a couple, guys... redundancy... hurgh." Vinyl said, Octavia went into further detail as Vinyl was whispering to herself.

"We're just really good friends that somehow managed not to rip each others throat out over the years. Honestly it still amazes why we're still friends through all those years."

"You needed a place to stay that was cheap."

"That's it, but that hasn't been the case for years, we're just that good friends."

"Understood?" Vinyl asked.

"Okay. Is it wise to try plan B?" Sweetie asked to everypony in general.

"You're grounded, Sweetie Belle!" Vinyl screamed. "We'll discuss the rest of your punishment later, sorry." She regrettably did that.

["Awwww..."](http://hosting.raymanpc.com/raytunes/music/R1/48%20-%20End%20of%20the%20Line.mp3) Sweetie said as she sadly shambled away...

"And I'm requesting Granny Smith, Rainbow Dash, Mr. and Mrs. Cake to do the same to you." Vinyl said at the other three.

"Awwww..." They said as they mimicked Sweetie Belle.

\-------------Mission: Failed-------------

"Well," Vinyl said towards her not date. "shall enjoy the moment anyways? I wouldn't mind having dinner here, it's free and I heard the food's quality is excellent. Whaddya say,  _'Tavi?_ "

"Of course,  _Sweetie~_ "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What would you guys like first?  
> 1) The next and final bonus chapter. Except not really.  
> 2) Go into Fluttershy's past, a prequel.
> 
> I love how Vinyl call Octavia a ditz, while Vinyl herself forget her name.
> 
> I hope you liked it, Mr. Arackn, and the rest of course. I'm not sure if how I handled this chapter. What else is new?


	13. Bonus Chapter 3 - Arguing with Myself? More likely than you think.

> [Tom Prince](https://www.fimfiction.net/user/TomPrince)  
> What about a story that depicts the changes on Rarity and Vinyl, and shows that while they may have been of the same mind their personalities clash to the point they have a massive fight. Sweetie Belle and Octavia have to figure out how to get the two back together before they push it one step farther and have Twilight remove the spell.  
> Tom Prince

You deserve a promotion. This the best suggestion I got out of all of them, all two, this one came waaaay later BTW, maybe a month or longer. Let's see how many curve balls I can give this one. I hope you like it, Mr. Prince, and those other guys, whoever they are. I'm joking.

* * *

Carousal Boutique

With Magnum and Pearl still traveling, Sweetie was switching up houses like a juggler with one ball. Today Octavia, Vinyl and Sweetie Belle were visiting

" _'...and that's why the song 'Stop and smell the roses, André' from the musical 'Of Dancers of Guns' will be a classic for generations to come. ~Baskerville Husky.'_  So of course they that about my least favorite piece ." Octavia said as she lowered the news paper.

"Why?" Sweetie Belle asked. "Because you didn't write it?"

"I did write it, and its my least impressive work to date." Octavia said frustrated. "Of course my others don't get as much attention as this one, in fact 'Stop and smell the roses, André' got just as much attention within a week, as my proudest work did in a year!!"

"Maybe you should compose more for musicals?" Rarity said.

"Never thought of that." Octavia said calmly.

"Do ya ever stop to think for a solution 'Tavi?" Vinyl asked.

"I don't feel like answering that one." Octavia wanted to change to subject. "That dress looks beautiful, Rarity."

"Why thank you, darling. Its for your aunt, Fleur-De-Lis. Which explains its size."

"Looks unfinished." Vinyl remarked.

"It is unfinished."

"Can I help?" Vinyl asked nicely, jokingly batting her eyes.

"You need visible eyes to bat them, Vinyl."

"...Oops."

"Anyways you're always welcome to help."`

"Why do you two always hesitate when I ask to help?" Sweetie Belle asked.

"..."

"..."

"See?"

"Say Sweetie Belle, didn't I promise you a smoothie a while back?" Octavia made that up, distracting her from her sisters. She also winked at the twins.

"No." Sweetie shook her head.

"Would you like some?"

"Sure."

"Alright than, let's go." Octavia took Sweetie out to eat smoothie. Leaving the twins to do stuff.

* * *

One hundred steps outside Carousal Boutique, give or take few steps

*Crash* Went the window of the boutique after a mannequin flew out of it. "Remind me to give that smoothie later, seems like we need to head back."

"Okay."

Inside was a mess, a shadeless Vinyl and a bloodshot Rarity were fighting and arguing. "Like you know  _anything_  about being a lady, Vinyl!" Rarity threw a tea cup at her döppelganger.

"I know just as much about being a lady as much as you know 'bout music!" Vinyl hurled a romance novel at her clone.

"But you can only play a  _contraption,_  and last I checked that thing doesn't count!" Rarity flung a chair at her counterpart.

"By that account, make-up shouldn't be counted as actual beauty!" Vinyl said as she threw herself at her sister- no, sisters is inappropriate, maybe... Let's use 'Globoxes' as a place holder name. Needless to say, they're angry at each other. In less than few minutes even.

They resorted to pettiness, first turn was Rarity's. "You're adopted!" They were in a dusty cloud of hoof-to-hoof hoofticuffs.

"Yet I'm the original!"

"I'm just as real as you are!"

"Says the one whose body is magically constructed by a friend and not born the usual way from mother's-"

"W-w-why are you two fighting?" Sweetie Belle asked sadly.

Both young mares were looking at their younger sister. "We..." Vinyl began.

"Love self deprecating, right Vinyl?" Rarity hung her arm over Vinyl's neck, with a smile faker than my aunt's. It looks awkward as heck.

"Y-y-yeah, Baldo." Vinyl replied. Rarity gave her a death glare. "It's fun and oddly therapeutic. Don't try it on your friends Sweetie, that's just a dumb idea, seriously DON'T."

"And Vinyl and I can't stay to mad at each other. And you can probably when we are seriously arguing."

"That's 'bout right. So it's nothing. So if we hurt your feelings let us know."

"You two are immature and aren't fooling anyone." Octavia said flatly at their terrible acting. Okay its terrible, as long you don't look at unconvincing look in their eyes, the grins and the obvious anger. "Calm down and explain what happened." Octavia looked at Sweetie Belle and patted her on her back.

"We-/We-"

"One at the time please. Ladies first, Rarity."

"Thank you, darling. We didn't agree on a design."

"Okay, as much as I love you two... Platonically speaking, you are childish!"

"Let's elaborate," Vinyl said. "we argued so hard that ripped Fleur's dress."

"Understandable, still childish but I can get behind tha-" Octavia was interrupted.

"While we were tugging however, my shades fell off. And  _she stepped on it!!_ " Vinyl venomously said and pointed at her Globox.

That explains it. Octavia never got exactly why they were so attached to that pair, besides maybe help them see. But what Octavia did know is that they were really attached to it. Ridiculously so. "I see..."

"Fleur will never forgive me..."

"I'm sure Auntie would understand, girls. She's not as lenient as Uncle Fancy, but she's pretty darn close." Octavia tried to reassure them, but it was mostly directed at Rarity.

"With my shades broken, I feel naked. I'm losing my sense of self worth too..."

"We will think of something, girl..." Octavia sighed. Her hoof shook because it was still trying to comfort Sweetie. "I'm taking Sweetie Belle home, so she can cry to her hearts content, you two should think of a solution. Inform me when you decided, don't let it be childish. Do you want to see Sweetie like this?"

* * *

Vinyl's house, the living room

Sweetie hugs Octavia like no tomorrow. "It's going to be okay, Sweetie, I hope..."

"Why come you and Vinyl argue you brush it off, but when Rarity and Vinyl do it ended up badly?"

"I think that Vinyl and I bicker so much it's basically second nature, this is their first time, I think. And Rarity broke something they were  _really_  attached to. Seems like they aren't thinking straight either."

"...If they kill each other, will you be my sister?"

She sure wants someone to look up to. "...Of course. But they won't let that happen, I hope. If not we won't let that happen."

The front door opened. "We have thought of a solution." Rarity sighed. "Follow us." They still didn't seem to have made up.

* * *

Inside of Golden Oak Library

"Twilight, fuse us back together!" The Globoxes said in unison.

"What?" Twilight doesn't know what's going on.

"You heard us." Rarity said.

"No don't!" Sweetie said, clasping at their legs.

"We're set on this."

"The only way we'll get rid of each other we must become each other."

"What's going on?" Twilight rubbed her head as question went ignored.

"Think about this, girls. "

"When you do this you might become truly unstable. If Twilight melts you back together. We will have a suicidal mare, because she hates herself. Please tell you have a calm down spell, to help them think rationally, Twilight?"

"Don't worry, I wasn't going to turn them back into one anyway."

"What?!" The Globoxes said.

"I said that I'm not doing it. I don't wanna be in another three day coma, or have a splitting killer monster headache when I wake up." Twilight said.

"Not sure how to feel about that, on one hoof that was anti-climatic, but on the more important hoof makes so glad."

"Oh and here's a calm down spell, just in case."

"Well, we don't have any other plans. Do we, Vinyl?"

"No we don't, Rarity."

"I still don't what going on, but it sounds like you need to make up." Twilight said. "Please do it anywhere but here, I have to study again. Sorry. I'd love to help other wise."

* * *

Outside the library

"I'm sorry..."

"I'm sorry, Rare..."

"No you're not."

"Yes I am!"

"I was just checking." Rarity said in defense.

"So what are you going to do now?" Octavia asked.

"We could try to make it up to each other." Vinyl said. "I have no idea how though."

"How can I ever apologies to Fleur for destroying her dress?"

"That's easy to solve." Octavia said as she suddenly had a piece of paper. "I wrote this in about, oh, thirty seconds. Couldn't be easier."

> Dear Auntie Fleur.
> 
> Vinyl and Rarity were being childish over your dresses design, and ripped apart. Expect it much later, since it needs a lot of material, I wanted to comment about your size, but you may take it the wrong way.
> 
> With love, your favorite(?) Niece,  
> Octavia Philharmonica Melody

"Why did I sign it with my full name again? No need for formalities with her." She muttered to herself. "Anyways, now you should be able to take your time with that dress."

"I think I'll remake it, I hope Fluttershy's willing to help me." Vinyl said.

"I'll try to help too, Vinyl. I'm not sure, what we can do for your sunglasses."

"Oh I know, when crusading we sometime come across a certain store that might help." Sweetie said.

"Well I suppose that's my chance to redeem myself." Rarity said.

* * *

The next day, Vinyl's House, living room

It was silent at the living room table. Vinyl was sitting on one side and Rarity on the other, with Octavia and Sweetie sitting sitting respectively next to each other. They both have gift wrapped object.

"Can I go first, Vinyl?" Rarity softly asked.

"Sure, go ahead." She said equally as soft.

"Thank you." Rarity pushed the small wrapped tube over to her.

Vinyl, picked it up, looked at it, shook it, sniffed it. "Just open it, Swee- Vinyl." Octavia said.

Vinyl shrugged, as she ripped it open. "...It can't be... can it?"

"Depends." Rarity said.

"Is it an exact copy of my old shades?!" Vinyl got some enthusiasm back in her voice.

"Exactly."

"...Re _sis_ ting the urge to hug you." Vinyl was clearly satisfied, but unsure if she was on sisterly hug basis with Rarity again.

"Can I get my thingy first?"

"Sure." She shoved the rectangular box to Rarity's side. Rarity opened it.

"Oh my..." Rarity and were Sweetie Belle in awe at the dress' beautiful shininess. Take my word for it.

"I know... If she ever lost animal licence you should hire Fluttershy. She's so good it's almost scary."

"No kidding." Rarity said.

"Am I forgiven?" Vinyl said.

"One more thing, Vinyl." Rarity pulled out a second gift, its the size of a shoe box. "Here." She said.

Vinyl opened it. "N-n-no way, I-I-I-I can't belieeeeeeve this!" There was a tear coming out of Vinyl's eye.

"You like it?" Rarity asked lip bitingly.

"Come here." The  ~~Glob~~  Sisters hugged each other hard. "You went to the trouble of gluing the old pair back together, even if its kinda done...amateurishly and placed it in a display case? This the possibly the possible, (redundancy's sneaking up on me again,) you could have given me."

"So, am I forgiven?"

"Duh. Am I forgiven?"

"Ditto."

**~~~~The End~~~~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For (what seems like) the biggest fan of this story: Tom Prince!  
> Here, have my favorite song on Rayman Origins Collector's Soundtrack Album: Land of the Livid Dead ~ Nowhere to run. I hope you all liked it.
> 
> In other news I don't like this chapter. And this the last chapter I'll write for this story. It has been fun. Now I'm finishing a story someone deleted. Voices in My Head Resurrection.
> 
> Deleted scene:  
> Vinyl Scratch: Tell Jukebox he runs the show for a while.
> 
> Octavia: Anything but that.


	14. Special Bonus Chapter - Hearth's Warming Eve with the Family and Co. (and others)

A firebirdabirdmadeoutoffire very special Hearth's Warming Eve extraordinary special unique special story special of fire special special:

Hearth's Warming Eve with the Family and Co. (and others)

[Belle residence. Hearth's Warming Eve, afternoon.](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KQ5tjnFybbY)

'Twas a swell today for the Belles. There's a tree somewhere in the living room, with the presents underneath it while they're waiting for all their guests to arrive. "This is gonna be awesome. Rarity and Vinyl are gonna be awesome. The whole family is going to be here. This is so totally boss." Said Sweetie as she bounced up and down and all-around.

"Still not over that fact that you have two sisters, are you deary?" Pearl asked her daughter from the kitchen.

"Seems like you picked up more of Vinyl's lingo." Remarked Magnum who's lying lazily on the couch.

"But exaggerated."

"Sorry, I try to stop now."

_*Ding-Dong*_

"I'll get it. That must be one of the girls."

"No doubt about that, honey."

Magnum opened the door. Revealing a blue scarf wearing Rarty covered slighty in snow (not that can notice it that much, since she she's almost just as white) with a bag. "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, Dad." Rarty gave her father a giant hug.

"Happy Hearth's Warming Eve to you too, sweetheart. Come inside."

"Don't mind if I do."

"Rarity!" Sweetie zoomed and embraced her stylish fashionista sista's neck. "Happy Hearth's Warming Eve, Rarity."

"Sweetie, I need to breath." Said Rarty really, really raspy.

"Sorry." Sweetie let her go.

"No matter." Rarty said after deeply inhaling. "Happy Eve, to you Sweetie, and Mom." Rarity muzzled her little sister and hugged her mother. Rarty levitated two presents from her bag under the tree.

"Happy eve." Pearl replied. "Everything's prepared when we need to cook." Pearl eyed her Purple maned daughter. "Since when do you not wear accessories this year, Rarity? Besides the scarf."

"I wanted to be simplistic this year."

"Too bad, I was wondering what you would come with this year."

"Sorry mom."

_*Ding-Dong*_

"I'll get it." Magnum said again. "My guess that's Vinyl."

Magnum opened the door. Revealing red cape and hat with fluffy edges (and a fluffy tip in the hats case) wearing Rarity, with a bag. "A delightful Hearth's Warming Eve father." Rarity hugged. He was silent. "Something wrong?"

"Yes. Weren't you inside already?" Magnum was clearly confused.

Rarity was also clearly confused. "No. No I was not."

"Heeey, since when are you a ventriloquist Rarity?" Rarity heard her younger sister say inside. She walked inside. And saw Rarty, her doppelgänger.

"Darn it Vinyl, I thought we agreed we would save that trick for April Foals Day." Said Rarity sternly to Vinyl/Rarty.

Vinyl started cracking up. "Sorry sis. I couldn't resist it." Dropping Rarity's already fake accent. "And I wanted to be you again for a little while." Now you could easily see the difference, since Vinyl has the more mischievous eyes out of the two right now. Rarity was admittingly chuckling too. But Rarity's still a little mad that Vinyl didn't keep their promise. "'scuse me dad, but can I go to the bathroom to change myself into me?"

"Sure, go ahead sweetheart." Magnum said. Vinyl took her bag with her. Probably where she stores her disguise and her shades.

"Rarity?" Sweetie said to catch her sister's attention.

"Yes Sweetie, darling?"

"Home come you didn't know that Vinyl was gonna prank us? You two have special twin communication powers right?"

"The synchronized memories?" Sweetie nodded. "You're almost correct, darling. We do have synchronized memories, but it's an unintentional side affect that spell's creator (the one that let's Vinyl and I live separate,) kept in because it, frankly comes in handy. But it wasn't finished, therefore it's inconsistent whenever it does or doesn't work. And if he tried to fix that little thing he might have botched the formula of the whole spell. That what I recall from Twilight's long winded explanation anyway." Rarity was done speaking. Sweetie just mindlessly nodded. "I almost forgot, happy Hearth's Warming Eve, Everypony." Rarity gave her friendly hugs. Vinyl came back around the corner, having her mane, tail, cutie mark and shades back. She chose to wear magenta contacts. "And to you too, Vinyl."

"Again, sorry sis."

"It's not the end of the world dear sister, we just can't prank our family with it anymore, I'm sure we can find someone else prank on. It wouldn't be fun to try it with Fluttershy?"

"I guess it's harmless enough for her. All it be amounting to is 'Psych! I'm actually Vinyl.' and we'll be laughing our flanks off."

"Look at you two. Almost you are two entirely different ponies or something." Pearl said.

"I suppose we have really been our own ponies these last few months. Haven't we Vinyl?"

"Well our personalities have been so accustomed to our roles that we just are ourselves. We also had difference in opinions lately, hadn't we, sis?"

"Yes we had. Honestly I wouldn't be surprised if we couldn't merge back into one, like 'Tavia and Twilight said we could."

"Have you ever used it?" Sweetie asked.

"Actually no." Rarity replied.

"We never found a use for it." Vinyl finished.

"Truly. Say Mother, are we going to do things differently?"

"Well it depends. Is Vinyl's lover still coming over?" Pearl teased.

"Why you?!" Vinyl said as Rarity and Sweetie held her back from lunging at their mother. Their mother who chuckled by the way.

"Watch your temper Vinyl." Rarity said. "It's undignified."

Vinyl took a deep breath and calmed down. "Sorry." She sighed a little. Her sisters let her go. "I've gotten a nasty temper lately concerning my preferences. There's a reason I'm not visiting that often. Especially with 'Tavi."

"You still make cute couple together." Sweetie said.

"You are not helping, Sweetie." Rarity said.

"Sorry."

"Whatever..." Vinyl deeply sighed.

"You still need to answer her, Vinyl. Is Octavia still coming over?"

"Nah. She's invited at Fancy Pants' holiday party. The private-family-only version."

* * *

Fancy Pants' mansion, somewhere in Canterlot, current time: Meanwhile

There weren't many family members present. Basically just Fancy Pants, Fleur, Octavia, her parents, several non-Pinkie cousins. Octavia was bored. Everypony was already taken to talk to. So she was just sitting outside the balcony. The freezing balcony. The freezing balcony on which it's snowing. The freezing balcony on which it's snowing without a scarf. The freezing balcony on which it's snowing without a scarf while drinking a glass of water. Octavia was pretty sure she was catching a cold. In retrospect this was a stupid plan. Octavia went back inside. There was a nice fireplace.

"What's the matter Octavia?" The now pregnant (not that it's noticeable) Fleur-De-Lis asked her niece. "You have the 'I just want to go home look' children usually have."

"How would you know dat?" *Sniffle* Octavia most definitely had a cold now.

"There's nothing wrong with being prepared. I am having a baby after all."

"Dath's some preparathion. AH-Chooo!" She sneezed. With her hoof in front of her mouth.

"Bless you. I am also prepared with blankets for any guests who happened to arrive with a cold."

"Convenienth." Octavia snarked.

"Of course it is. You have a cold. And we have to do something about it." Fleur gave her niece a blanket.

*Sniffle* "Danks aunthie. Have I ever dold you that I liketh you more dan my parenths?"

"Every year Octavia, every year. Reminds me of my parents, just as neglectful. I'm trying to avoid that when I have a baby of my own."

"Soundths like an goodth idea. Ah-chooo!"

"Bless you."

"Dank you. Ugh I feel miserable."

"Homesick?"

"Maybe..."

"Not to rub salt on the wound, but I've always meant to ask you what Ponyville's like."

"It's a quieth thown. dere is a loth do. Dere's almost every month a celebration. And almost everyday a Pinkie Pie Party. Everypony is friendly. And now I'm really homesick. Thank you for that."

"Do you miss your soul mate Vinyl?"

"Why you?!"

* * *

Belle residence

"I'm sure she's having the time of her life, darling." Rarity said to Vinyl.

"Somehow I doubt it." Vinyl said.

"Actually, So do I."

* * *

Fancy Pants' Mansion

"AH-CHHHOOOOoo!!" Octavia sneezed over a chocolate milk.

"Maybe someone is talking about you." Fleur said.

"I wouldn't be surprised. Everypony in Vinyl's family besides Rarity and Vinyl herself have de dendency do pair us dogether."

* * *

Belle residence

"AH-CHHHOOOOoo!!" Vinyl sneezed with hoof in front of her mouth.

"Gesundheit." Magnum, Pearl and Sweetie said unison.

"Thank you. Why were we supposed to come early?"

"Why not?" Pearl said.

"I suppose." Rarity answered for Vinyl. "Who wants to play Monopoly?"

* * *

Fancy Pants' Mansion.

"So you're not a le-"

"Don't say dat word." *Sniffle*

"But you would love to spend new years eve close by her side?"

"Dat sums it up."

"That's sweet. Reminds me of our second honeymoon. Except with two mar-"

"Cut it out auntie!"

* * *

Belle Residence

"Sweetie dear, what's your secret? I  _must_  know." Rarity asked.

"What secret?"

"The secret of how ya play so well." Vinyl explained. "Ya already have several hotels, are not even close to bankrupt and played your cards wisely."

"I dunno. I'm not even sure how this game works, what am I supposed to do?"

Rarity's eye twitched it's safe to assume that Vinyl did so too.

"Let me explain deary." Pearl said.

* * *

Fancy Pants' Mansion

"...has beautiful eyes, dey're greenish, she also looks great with those magenta contacts. She's nice. She clearly cares for me. She gets on my nerves." *Sniffle* "And dere's a whole other side to dat mare dat could induce an headache, and de least I need right now's a headache."

"There's no doubt that you are in love, and slightly homesick. Do you want to go home?"

"With dis cold?" *Sniffle*

"I have coat you can borrow. Don't worry, you can adjust it's size."

"But we haven't had dinner yet. It would be impolite not to attend."

"Fancy would understand it. And we'll make the rest understand."

"Can you keep it vague?"

"How do you want to keep it vague?"

"Please, just dell them I just wanted do go home?"

"I will. Happy Heath's Warming Eve Octavia."

"Happy He-Ah-choo!"

"Bless you."

"Dank you. Happy Hearth's Warming Eve do you doo Auntie."

* * *

Belle Residence

"I won!" Sweetie shouted.

"Somehow. Good game." Vinyl said.

"Can we play something else?" Sweetie said. "Like Checkers?"

"Do you know to play it, darling?" Rarity asked.

"Sure do! I need to make sure the king can't go anywhere."

"That is chess dear."

"Let's play that, Rarity."

"If you insist."

"I'll sit this one out. Like I have a choice. I'll just be sleeping on that sofa over there till dinner, yanno to pass time." Vinyl levitated her shades onto the table. Everypony the room wished her a good sleep.

Except for Magnum. He felt like he had to ask something. "Vinyl?"

"MMM-Yeah?" Said the curled up mare, she already sounded tired somehow.

"I know we joke about it a lot, Vinyl. But how do you really feel about Octavia?"

"Why do ya wanna know?" Vinyl said annoyed.

"Just curious. Sweetie told me a while ago that she tried to pair you up with her friends. You spend a lot more time with her since your birthday. And you must have a reason for originally wanting her to be here tonight. Maybe you've fallen for her without realizing it."

"Let's pray that only you have fallen for her then. We don't need a love triangle." Rarity chimed in.

"Check!" Sweetie said.

"Wait. Check? Already?"

Back to the conversation, Pearl also had her two bits. "And partially thanks of the reverse psychology we-"

"Forced down my throat?"

"To put it bluntly, yes."

"I am glad I got that of my back almost as soon as it started." Rarity admitted. "How did you? You have half of my pieces already."

"Sorry." Apologized Sweetie.

"I'll ask again:" Magnum said. "How do you feel about 'Tavi?"

"Can I say it without any consequences and letting me have a peaceful nap afterwards?"

"We promise. You're gonna Pinkie Promise us, don't you?"

"Eeyupper."

"We Pinkie Promise."

Vinyl sighed. "...I've fallen in love with her about a week after Sweetie tried pairing us up." She admitted.

Eyebrows were raised. "We thought so, dear." Pearl sounded slightly regretful.

"We did?" Rarity said.

Vinyl jumped off the couch. "No need to disown me now. I'll kick myself out of the family tree." She said in a monotone, for a seemingly good reason. She forgot the Pinkie Promise.

"Wait!" Pearl said.

"Please listen us." Magnum asked.

"I've read enough romance novels to know that I should listen." Vinyl's cracking voice said. Rarity didn't know how to feel, ditto for Sweetie. She wasn't facing them.

They were relieved. "Thank you. You know we like to joke. But we might have gone to far."

Pearl continued. "It feels like we are responsible all responsible for forcing you to fall in love with her." Rarity wanted to object to that, but it was for the best that she didn't. "Even if it's not our fault, we will support you, deary." Magnum, Rarity and Sweetie were agreeing.

Vinyl sighed again as she turned around. There were some tear stains on her face. "Thank ya all." Vinyl slowly approached the sofa she was lying on.

"How and when did it happen, darling?" The definitely straight clone/sister asked, seriously curious.

Vinyl climbed back onto the sofa. "It kinda happened naturally." She kinda sounded like she didn't wanna tell it. But everypony looked with anticipation, she felt she had to. "I started to notice several things, the way she reacts when I annoy her are cute. Her teasing me too, she calling me Sweetie finally got to me. My inner Rarity mannerisms just go crazy for her. And thanks to her that I can spent more time with her. She's always comfortable around me, even what others might say is too close for comfort. Even if we seen very different we have a lot in common. And I also really like her mane, it's an unique style that I've never seen elsewhere. But it ain't anything special when ya get right down to it." Vinyl sighed. "I just kinda love her."

"How romantic. Does Octavia know?"

"No, and if she likes me that way... Well... Time will tell. Can I get my sleep now?" The room echoed 'sure'.

"Checkmate!"

"Congratulations, darling." Rarity happily cringed. "Best two out of three?"

* * *

A train wagon

"I could go home, or attend de Belle's house a liddle late. I really should start planning dings out better." Octavia said to herself. "Decisions, decisions, decisions..." Suddenly Octavia had a headache. 'I hope they serve aspirins on this train.'

* * *

On the set of the popular show "Rockin' Knights Melodrama", based on a tale written by Rarity Belle. Today's episode: Lady Melody Philharmonica Part 1.

**"Lady Melody Philharmonica Part 1, scene 3: Queen Elusive's request!, Action!"**

"I know better than just to pass of the blame to you, Sir Scratching." Said Rarity playing the part of Queen Elusive, the queen of Aerope to Vinyl playing the role of Sir Danielle 'Record Scratching' Fortesque. "You are her childhood friend after all, and the mage scan who scanned you detected no lies in you. You are the only one who is competent to entrust with finding my daughter. if. You may marry her as a reward, if she's willing."

"Yes my queen."  
 **"Cut!"**  
 **"Lady Melody Philharmonica Part 1, scene 6: Exposition at the bar!, Action!"**

"It is my belief that that the evil overlord Fire Bird captured the fair Princess Melody. He's a sentient unknown sub-species of bird, that's on fire twenty-four/seven on fire." Said the grumpy Marecomb Seepgood played by Pinkie Pie.

"That's awesome, and that last bit you muttered was redundant." Vinyl said.

"So is his full title. Just be careful he has an army of Cyber-grizzly-Lightning-Timber-Pony-Wolves of fire on his side. And he's Equestrian."

"Again, awesome. Minus the whole being Equestrian thing."

"Doesn't change the fact the he's potentially dangerous. But he has two major weaknesses."

"I'll pay ya extra if you tell me what they are."

Marecomb laughed. "I was gonna do that anyways. One: He's pyrophobic. Two he's Acrophobic."

Vinyl's mouth hang open. "That's stupid. What business does he have in Aerope?"

"You got me there. Maybe studying magic so he can bring it back to his home land? That's all I know."

"Thank ya, Threepwood."

"Seepgood!"

"Whatever, here's your bits, and I'll stop threatening your brother, for now."

Alfredo Seepgood played by Jumping Jukebox was terrified by Sir Scratching's rapier against his neck. "Yo! Please don't kill me! That totally not cool." The Knight's sword was no longer against his neck. Alfredo sighed in relief.

"It's gonna happen one day brother," Marecomb 'comforted' her brother. "don't you deny it."  
 **"Cut."**  
 **"Lady Melody Philharmonica Part 1, scene 8: Up her arsesal, Action!"**

"Your majesty! I figured out where your daughter might be located!"

"Splendid! Where is she Sir Scratching?"

"In the underwater tower of wood of fire."

The Queen gasped. "You mean she's captured by Hydro Worm!? The worm made out of so called 'Hydro?'"

"Close enough, It's actually Fire Bird."

"That's a dumb place for him to hide. ½ miles under the sea, in a flammable base..."

"Actually, no." Sir Scratching.

"He could easily touch the wall and flood the whole bloody thing."

"Besides that implausibility it's logical for him to hide there."

"That sense didn't make sentence. Oops."  
 **"CUT!"**

"That sentence doesn't make any sense."

"That's besides the point Queenie. Under the sea is the perfect place for him to hide. He's afraid of heights and fire."

Every guard, mage, servant and Queen laughed their flanks off.

"It's not that funny." Vinyl deadpanned. Once everypony collected there cool Sir Scratching explained the dangers she'd be up against.

"Hmm I see... As my possible future daughter-in-law you need to be properly equipped." The queen stomped her hoof three times. A wall behind her opened up. "Here's my personal arsenal: My collection of swords, my golden shields, spears, bombs, clubs, war-hammers, axes, throwing daggers, a magic cane, dragon armour, crossbows, long bows, lighting magic scroll, a skeletal arm, pistols, blunderbusses (my personal favorite), a Gatling gun and a rubber-chicken-with-a-pulley-in-the-middle."  
 **"Cut."**  
 **"Lady Melody Philharmonica, scene 12: The climb, Action!"**

I'll do anything in my power to stop ya from... Whatever you're planning with her! Because I care about her! And she doesn't deserve being imprisoned!

"BWRRAAAAaaaaaawk!" Went the medieval intercom. "Just try to stop me Danielle, I can hear your loud stomping upstairs. That means you're nearby. You broke my favorite porcelain hippogriff. Prepare to die."

"How do you know my name?"

"That doesn't matter! Bwraaawk! Okay minions, start dancing. Copy their moves and they'll let you go!"

"What if I don't?"

"They'll dispose of you with casual prejudice! Bwraaawk! And believe me, it's a lot more painful then it sounds."  
 **"Cut."**  
 **"Lady Melody Philharmonica, scene 15: The reunion crasher, Action!"**

Sir Scratching bursted through the door. "Ouch..."

"Danielle!" A familiar happily voice shouted.

Sir Scratching looked to her left to see the alicorn Princess Melody played by Octavia, chained by her hind leg. "Melody!" Sir Scratching hugged her.

"Bwraawk! Shouldn't we tackle and capture her now, sir?!" The screeching intercom voice said behind them.

"Caw?" I said. It translates to: (No, why would I ruin a moment like this?)

"Bwraaaawk! Because she's the enemy!"

"Caw?" (Would you want me to do this to you the next time you're in a similar situation?)

"No, Bwraak!"

"Caw." (Then let them have their moment.) Sir Scratching turned around. Seeing a golden hued parrot with an bandanna and a glass eye and me, Fire Bird. "Caw." I said.

"Bwraaawk! He said: So you're finally here." My parrot pal translated for me.

"What? The Fire Bird cannot speak?." Sir Scratching said.

"Caw. Caw. Caw. Caw!"

"Bwraawk! That's A Fire Bird, thank you. And I'm not proud of it thank you. I'm Pyrite Parrot his translator. It's time for you to suffer for breaking my porcelain narwhal."

"Wasn't it a hippogriff?"

"Caw! Caw-caw, caw." (Whatever! Pyrite Parrot. Here's my favorite blanket. You know how to use it.) I winged over a shoddily stitched together cape over to Pyrite.

"Yeah, I know how to use it. So I'm supposed to cast  _that_  spell on the princess?"

"Caw." (Yes.) I deadpanned at his specificness.

"What are you planning to do to me?" The princess asked nervously.

"You'll see." Pyrite said taking the words out of my beak. "BRAAaaawk, Kazeem-Kazaam-Kazoom!" Melody was now a glass statue, a statue made out of glass. I laughed quietly, it slowly became really loud. My evil bird laugh sounds kinda pathetic in retrospect.

"No!" Sir Scratching screamed in tears and rage. Out of rage she pulled out a rubber chicken-with-a-pulley-in-the-middle. And with she smacked me and Pyrite dead (pulleys really hurt). But she accidentally shattered the glass Princess Melody. Sir Scratching was just plain broken. And then she died. Because I said so!

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vinyl gasped awake.

"You were muttering in your sleep, seems like you had an interesting dream." Pearl said.

"I did. Can't wait when 'Tavi returns."

"What? Back from the dead?" Magnum said.

"Wha?" Vinyl said confused.

"Don't you remember Vinyl?" Magnum looked uneasy telling her this. "She's killed years ago. The Octavia you've been mostly living with a changeling. And you didn't realize it. She also tinkered with your mind."

"It- it- can't be true."

"But it is."

"What happened to the changeling?" Hoping that the changeling was the pony she prank, annoys and loves.

"A doses of bug-spray took her out easily." Sweetie said.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vinyl gasped awake at a funeral. Vinyl thinking it's Octavia's, sobbed. "'Tavi..."

"Yeah, Vinyl?"

Vinyl jumped back a bit. "'Tavi!?"

"Not so loud. This is Fluttershy's funeral."

"That's a relief. Wait. That's just as bad."

* * *

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" Vinyl gasped awake. And this time seemingly for real.

"Are you okay, Sweetie?" A familiar grey voice said, with seemingly a cold. Vinyl recognized it immediately.

"'TAVI!!" Vinyl threw at herself at her friend.

Octavia was enjoying it, but there's no doubt that's she confused why Vinyl's bear-hugging her, normally when Vinyl hugs her like this she's drunk. The rest were just looking at them, not wanting to intervene with this possible future couple. "Please tell me you're not a changeling." Brows were raised.

"Had a nightmare?" Octavia reasoned. Vinyl nodded against her neck. "Do you want to dalk about it?"

"I don't think I can tell it and live it down. All I'll say is that it involved you, a ridiculous amount of fake-outs and death." Vinyl held her tighter. "And man, your nose sounds stuffed and what're ya doing here anyway?"

"Felt homesick. Or just sick. I got better on the way back."

"Do  _you_  wanna talk about it?" Vinyl echoed back what Octavia said three paragraphs ago.

"No. I just strangely missed you. Even the bits I can't stand. Partially thanks to the headache I earned through a cold."

"Ya're such a sweet talker." Vinyl rubbed her head against Octavia's neck again. "That's why I love you. Oops, I let that slip, didn't I?" Vinyl loosened her grip just in case.

"Don't worry Sweetie. It's mutual. I realized that I love just today." Vinyl tightened her grip in happiness.

"What a coincidence."

"See Sweetie. That is how relationships should happen. They happen naturally." Rarity whispered. It was debatable if that will ever process through Sweetie's skull, as she was to busy mentally scratching them of her ship list. "I'm jealous. An alternate version of me has found a special somepony before I did."

The parents were filming this.

"Can you let me go of me now, Vinyl?" Octavia said with little air. "You're stronger than you think you are, I'm sure."

"Sorry." Vinyl let go of Octavia. Octavia felt she needed to stretch now, as she did so she sniffled again. "I'm sure mom's cooking will help you with the cold."

* * *

Later... After dinner.

"Your celery-tomato-kumquat-grape fruit-melon surprise was delicious, Pearl. Was it made out of?" Asked Octavia stupidly.

Pearl was lifting the dishes. "It's made out of the blood of the innocence." Octavia's eyes grew before she realized that she was kidding.

"Good one." Octavia sarcastically replied.

"Ah. I remember when you said to Little Vinyl and Sweetie Belle. Their reactions were priceless." Magnum said as his daughters looked sheepish.

"To answer your question, Octavia. It's made of celery, tomatoes, kumquats, grape fruits, several kinds of melons, along with several other fruits and vegetables and topped all off with a secret ingredient that makes it edible."

 _*BURP!!*_  Vinyl loudly and shamelessly let out. It made Sweetie laugh on the inside.

"Vinyl!" Rarity yelled.

"Mind your table manners." Octavia followed up on. Both know that she will do it are slim.

"She doesn't really have to." Magnum said.

"Besides, ya all know I have them." Vinyl said. They nodded in agreement.

"I think we talked enough about food and table manners." Pearl gave her opinion. "Why don't we open the presents now?"

"Don't ponies usually open the presents before dinner?" Octavia asked.

"They do?" Sweetie said.

"We always did it like this, 'Tavi." Vinyl said.

"Okay then... I'll just watch you opening presents." Octavia said.

"I brought your present as well."

Octavia just looked at her friend/love(?). "But I was supposed to be at my Uncle's mansion, shouldn't it be at home?"

"Fleur once told me that never hurts to prepared. So I brought your present  _just_  in case."

"I'm not sure how to classify that. Fate? A lucky guess? Hope?"

"I'm gonna answer that question with a yes. But it might have been a mix of hope and luck." And incompetence on on my part, because this chapter originally started out differently. But I digress.

"It's nice that you always think of me, Sweetie."

"You're welcome. And for the umpteenth time, only when the others aren't around. We have three Sweeties here, and one actually answers to that name."

"It doesn't bother me." Sweetie II said.

"Okay Swee- Vinyl. Doesn't quite have the same ring to it." Octavia lamented. "It's nothing major, I guess."

Later... Like, now sitting at the tree later.

"In my hat I have everypony's name written down on a folded piece of paper. Who I pull out gets to open her present." Magnum explained.

"We know./We know./We know." The daughters said. In Vinyl's and Rarity's case it was deadpan. For Sweetie's case it was just pan.

"But our newcomer doesn't. Speaking of which, I need to write her name down."

As Magnum wrote her name down, Rarity further explained how this works. "We each get a present for the pony we pulled from a similar game to this. For example: if Vinyl pulled Sweetie Belle she has to get her something."

"Kinda childish if you ask me. Not that is a bad thing." Octavia replied.

"Done." Magnum said. He shook his hat and pulled a name out. "Honey bunch, this one's from me." He lifted Pearl's gift over to her. It was flat.

Pearl open it revealing a voucher for. "Another vacation? Deary, you shouldn't have." Pearl kissed Magnum on the cheek.

"Again?" Octavia whispered.

"I'm resisting the urge to faint." Rarity whispered rather casually.

"Ditto." Her twin said.

"I don't feel anything." Sweetie said.

Magnum pulled another one out. "Sweetie Belle."

"That one's from me, Darling." Rarity said.

It was a moderately sized box. Inside were three revamped Cutie Mark Crusader Capes. Sweetie beamed. Rarity deserved a hug, so she received one.

Another was pulled. "Rarity."

"We have each other, sis!" Sweetie said.

It was a tiny box. Rarity opened it, it was a necklace. "It's beautiful, darling. Even if it's made out of plastic." Rarity was honest. But it's probably something she wouldn't wear in public.

Another has the privilege to be pulled. "Me." It was the size of a book.

"It's from me, dad." Vinyl said.

"It's a copy of 'How not embarrass your daughter above her teenage years for dummies.' subtle. I'll read it one day."

"Do it before Sweetie gets old enough."

Next one. "Vinyl."

"Must be from mom." Vinyl figured.

"Indeed." Pearl confirmed.

'Twas a box. "A new headphone. Thanks mom, I needed another reserve." Vinyl said. Genuinely happy with it.

"The last one's for Octavia."

"You know from who it is... Darn it. I can't think of another affectionate nickname for you, other than ' _'Tavi'_  anyway." Vinyl said.

"'Tavi is enough." Octavia said smiling. It was an kinda flat but large rectangle box, like a painting. Octavia shook it, she could barely hear the results. Maybe it was a pair of socks like Vinyl gave her last year, and every year before. "Are the-"

"They're not socks. Just open it, 'Tavi."

'Tavi did just that. "Wow..." It was a framed cross-stitched portrait of herself. It seemed to be carefully crafted. "It's beautiful, Vinyl."

"A beauty ain't she? I thought that you deserved an ego boost this year. She I did it in the fanciest way I could think of."

"It's certainly impressive, it's too bad I already knew about it." Rarity said. The rest gave their opinions too.

They had all several conversations afterwards, but Everypony grew tired eventually. They all went their separate ways, to whatever bed they regular sleep in. But not before saying good bye of course.

On their way home the musical couple were negotiating their relationship. "Should we start dating like a couple?" Vinyl asked.

"Sounds great, Sweetie." Octavia answered while muzzling her friend's neck.

"Alright! Have any ideas where and how we should do it?"

Octavia was physically thinking. Yes, and I think you'll enjoy it.

* * *

[Mean](http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZohwuRsZ2s8)[while,](http://scummbar.com/mi2/MI1-CD/03%20-%20The%20Scumm%20Bar.mp3) in a hired Sweet Apple Acres barn. Known on Hearth's Warming Eve as "The loner bar", for the unfortunate adults who don't have a family (or a family who doesn't want them) to spend the night and/or drink away their problems. Two of the five "pointless characters" of the main story were hanging out there.

"...and even the at times flirty Vinyl and her sister I never knew she had are not into me. Ever felt so pathetic that you can't talk properly to them mares?" A depressed Jumping Jukebox asked to his old school mate. "Or just plain pathetic?"

"A lot actually." Said the jaded Dumb Ester Luck. "Most examples go right back to my name."

"Big surprise there," Those three words were filled with sarcasm and annoyance. Complete with an eye roll. "sucks to be you I guess."

"Yup, sucks to be me indeed." Mr. Luck said with sincerity. "But I've been feeling slightly better as of late. I cheated Death." He said in an unenthusiastic tone. "After being killed by a football of all things. That was pretty pathetic too."

"It totally was. How did you get back to life anyway?" He was curious. "Did ya spit in Death's eye?" Juke said with a spit motion.

"I..." Luck was trying to recall. "honestly have no idea."

"Well, it don't matter, you're alive now, you do live up to your name ya know?"

"Just partially."

There was silence between them. But not in the barn. IT. WAS. LOUD!

*Sigh* Why does my parents reject me? Jukebox asked himself.

"Lemme guess," Luck took a tone of slyness. "the same reason why I'm alive?"

"Hm-mmm."

"For no good reason?"

"Yes." Juke cried a little on the inside. "Waiter! More milk please."

* * *

Vinyl's house, the balcony, New years eve.

The musical ponies were lying against each other on the balcony. They snuggled each other with a passion, smiling while they share a blanket in which they're wrapped in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the true ending. The actual bonus chapters have yet to be written, but you might have read one of them. So if the continueity seemed off, that's why. But everything is cannon.  
> It's also my first real shot at romance, hence the several uses of the word 'special' in the title. I wanna know well you thought I handled it. That I know what genre to avoid writing. Personally I think I rushed it, but it's not entirely unbelievable.
> 
> Dropped Idea: Magnum's father (Kreativiteit van Belle) and Pearl's mother (Diamond Tiara (coincidence)) came to visit.


End file.
